Invader Zim Ect 2- After shock
by inu-chan 339
Summary: It's been four years since the tallest's fall. Just when everything seems fine, the worst happens: An old friend of Bre's makes an unwanted appearance and wants revenge. Everyone's in danger, no one is safe. And what will happen when the number one law of the Irken Race is broken by our favorite little Irken, Zim? Join the continuing story of IZ ect. in the sequel: After shock
1. today

THAT'S RIGHT! I'M BACK! you thought I was done? NO NEVER! this is the sequel, somethings I mentioned in the first series will be solved in this one. MUAHAHAHA! please review, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW. When I read the first part of this I think of the song, Trouble by P!nk...

ENJOY

**BRE'S POV**

You'd think that over the years I'd become a wise, smart, and strong young lady. Well, the thing is... I can't be changed, that's because I'm just so unique that I cannot just simply change who I am.

Our story begins at the street market down in Maple. Dogs are barking repetitively, children are laughing loudly, a cop shouting after a young, short blond haired girl... Yup, me. I jumped over the fence as the cop shouted at me chasing me down.

"Stop! She stole an apple from me!" he screamed like a baby. I looked back at him as I ran. "IT WON'T MISS YOU!" I reminded. I jumped over a fence. I looked back to see him do the same actions, just not as slick and stealthy like mine. I ran through the park jumping on wooden tables leaping off of them and running fast kicking grass up with my feet. I saw a group of little kids grouped together with a big Great Dane... great.

I jumped over the huge dog making him bark loud and try to chase after me. The jump wasn't as skilled as my other movements. I tumbled on the ground looking over my shoulder surprisingly spotting the cop still hot on my trail. My eyes widened in shock and my lips parted in awe. I stood up and ran across the street. A taxi came at me but I ran on through almost getting the Cop behind me hit.

"I'll call for back up!" he warned. "IT'S JUST A FREGGIN APPLE!" I shouted. I ran a corner and dove into a bush. The cop searched around for me giving up. I steadied my breathing and calmed my nerves as he walked away. I popped out of the bush leaning against the fence behind me.

I took a bite out of the red apple in victory. I smiled watching the cop try and walk back across the street. I walked home with the apple now half eaten. My short hair blew back slyly from the light drifted wind.

I cut my wig short last year because I was getting older. I wanted to look it too. My tallness wasn't impressive, I was 17 and I was as tall as an 8th grader.

I came up to the big green home stopping at the front door kicking off the dirt on my boot on the Mat. I opened the door seeing Gir run around in circles. "Gir wants a treat?" I asked. He stopped and his head shot up to me. "OOOOOO YOU GOT A WAFFLE BISCUIT!?" he asked happily.

I smirked, "No, just an apple core." Gir smiled and held out his robotic hands wanting the core. I tossed it to him watching the little robot devour his snack.

I thought things were going well, until HE came in. "You're back from the library?" Zim asked. I nodded sitting on the couch. "What did you give Gir?" he asked with sly anger. "An apple core." "Where did you get the apple?" "From a tree." "Which one?" he asked crossing his arms.

I stood up smirking, "The apple one of course." he grabbed my arm preventing me from leaving the room. "You gotta stop stealing Bre." Zim reminded with irritation lacing his words. "Zim, it was just an apple. The only other time I stole something was when We went to the store and I took a stinking walnut from the nut section. That doesn't even count!" "Still! You want human arriving at our front door with you out of your disguise and discovering our secret? They'll rip out your organs and just record your pain! Be. Careful." he warned.

I groaned from the talk he always gave me. "You'd think it would be Mom who is telling me this." I laughed. "Tak isn't aware of your stealing though, I'm sure she'd be just as aggravated." "Who'd be aggravated?" Gaz asked. We turned to see Gaz walk in the room.

"No one." Zim lied. Gaz glared at him. "Are you lying to your wife? I'm sure you've heard the term... Divorce, correct?" she taunted. Ever sense Gaz and Zim got married she used that threat against him when ever he did something to tick her off.

"Bre stole an apple." he said pining the anger on me. I rolled my eyes. "You're like a child." I spat. "Bre, did Zim talk to you about stealing again?" she asked. I nodded.

She sighed and sat on the couch. I smirked at her easing into a comfy position, due to a secret I knew that Zim didn't. She relaxed her back into a pillow and looked at Zim. "Come on Zim, she's 17. You acted just as bad at her age." "HOW?!" Zim snapped.

"Does trying to take over the world ring a bell?" she asked crossing her arms. He rolled his eyes. "That was sensible though." "How?" I asked completely confused.

We heard the door knob rattle to the front door. "Zim if you tell Tak about this conversation I will murder you." Gaz warned. Tak walked inside the home, Dib's car was heard driving off. Why was Gaz trying to keep this from Tak? Because, Tak isn't the kind of mom who would just blow this off. She would take things to higher levels than necessary.

"Hey Tak." Gaz greeted from her spot on the couch. Tak looked at her. "Hello Gaz. I question why you look so uncombable." she added.

"Um, ya know, head ache." she lied. Tak rose a brow. She was as oblivious to the secret as Zim was. "Didn't know humans could be so pained by a head ache." she said. Gaz shrugged. "Who dropped you off?" She asked. "Dib." Me and Zim had a matching look of confusion. "You're spending an awful lot of time with the Dib Mom." I said easing into the conversation.

She put her hand on her hip. "We are just acquaintances." She debated. "Spending almost every hour with someone isn't just an... 'acquaintance'." I mentioned. She snorted. "I agree with Bre. You and the Dib human have been spending more than enough time with each other." Zim said adding his commentary.

She tipped her head back groaning. "This is a pointless argument. We could debate this subject for the rest of our lifes and never get farther than acquaintances." She groaned.

I smirked and walked for my room. I opened the door to see MIMI sleeping on my pillow. I walked to my long mirror staring at my reflection. My appearance has changed over the years:

My hair was shorter, my eyes have gotten a slight bit more lean like my mom's giving me a more mature look, my shirt reached to the end of my thighs, my undershirt was a long short sleeved shirt (About and inch or two above my elbow), I had a belt that was loose and rested on my hips, my boots were a centimeter under my knee and had more straps, and I wore the gloves I was given on my 13th birthday.

I smiled and removed my wig setting it on the dresser next to the mirror, I sat my contacts inside my dresser. I sat on my bed grabbing the laptop I had to persuade Zim and Tak to get me. Honestly, Gaz is more laid back than the two. You'd think she'd be just as strict.

I entered in my password showing me me home screen. The background photo was of me and Rider at Ryn and Dez's wedding. My hair was up, his new short hair was groomed and he had a white rose tucked behind his ear as a joke.

I clicked on a chat room app and waited for the friends list to appear. I only had one friend on that list: Rider.

I smiled as I clicked on the name. I linked to the chat only permitting me and him to talk. I read the screen as it said, "Bre33 Signed in."

I smiled as the words, "Fire_Prone_dood signed in."

"Hello..." He typed. My fingers lightly pounded on the keys entering my words. "So what time am I supposed to show?" I asked. "When ever Tak, Zim, and Gaz are asleep."  "Awesome influence." I replied. I snickered at my comment. "This has already been discovered ;)" I groaned and banged my face into the keyboard. I HATE THE STUPID TYPING FACES! Rider uses them lightly, but it still rages me when they are used. WHAT THE CRAP DOES ;) MEAN?

My door knob turned and I closed my computer rudely cutting off my chat. Tak walked in and sat on my bed. "Whacha doin?" She asked. I sat my laptop on the ground. "Nothin'." I lied. She smirked and patted my head. I stared at her deep purple eyes. I smiled. No matter how much intimidation this woman withheld in her eyes, they came off as peaceful to me. Probably because she's my mother.

"I have a question for you." I rose a brow. "What?" I asked. "How did Zim react when he discovered you friended a human?" She asked. "He wasn't too happy. Especially when he found out Rider was a guy." She smirked. "He was like an older brother wasn't he?" she asked. I smiled. "He still is." She kissed my head. "Mom, do you like the Dib human?" I asked.

She looked me in the eyes. She sighed closing her eyes. She softly reopened her lids. "Well... I don't know. It would feel wrong if I did." "Why? It's your love life." I added. "How would you respond to that?" She asked. I sat up and sat like an Indian. "It would be weird, but if you were happy than I couldn't help but feel happy too."

She closed her eyes taking in my response. She stood up and walked to the door. "And one more thing..." She added. I looked at her. "There is nothing between me and the Dib." She spat before closing my door. I rolled my eyes. Whenever she has a motherly moment, she can't help but suddenly switch emotions. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was bi-polar.

It was night. I was watching the alarm clock. I could hear the conversation between me and Rider in my mind replay like it just happened.

**"You're kidding right?" He asked. I threw my empty water bottle into the park trash can. I turned back to him. "Nope. I'm serious." "You've never been to a party?" "Never." "That's just... AWFUL!" He whined. I rolled my eyes. "What's so bad about that?" "You need to go to one. A legit one. No joke, it's pretty boss." "What's with the sudden swag vocabulary?" I asked giggling between words. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Cuz I'm loaded with swag." "Where?" I laughed. He gave me a disappointed look that laced with humor. "Ha ha... very funny." "I know, that's why I laughed." I joked. I took the beanie off his head and put it on mine. "I think it suits me." I commented. "I think that look fits you too." He added adjusting the beanie on my head. I turned to him. He was smiling at me. "What?" I asked. He shook his head looking away. "Nothin'." **

I than felt the ground vibrate. I sat up and unzipped my footie pajamas. They fell to the ground revealing the clothes I had on under the suit. I was wearing a red short sleeved shirt that fell in a V neck and the bottom cut off above my knees, I wore black skinny jeans, and red converse. I put my wig on and placed my contacts in my eyes.

I tiptoed over to my window and opened it slowly slipping into the night hearing the music from the destination from my room:

_She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah_

_Tight dress with the top cut low_

_She's addicted to feeling of letting go_

_Let it go_

I ran up to the home seeing all the people dancing and partying. A smile crept on my face as I entered the home spotting Rider sitting at a table._  
_

_She walks in and the room just lights up_

_But she don't want anyone to know_

Rider looked up seeing me, and he smiled walking toward me.

_That I'm the only one who that gets to take her home_

_Take her home_

What did that part of the song mean? I shrugged and kept the lyrics in mind remembering to ask Rider or Gaz later.

_But everytime I tell her that I want more_

_She closes the door_

Rider opened his mouth to talk to me, but I felt my hand be grabbed and before I knew it I was thrown in a pond of people dancing.

_She's not afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild_

_How come she's so afraid of falling in love_

I decided to blend in and dance with the other humans. Why were they not questioning my appearance? I than noticed how the flashing lights were yellow and red making me blend in with the other humans.

_She's not afraid of scary movies_

_She likes the way we kiss in the dark_

_But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love  
Maybe she's just trying to test me_

I than heard a voice over the crowd shout my name. It was faint, but I could still hear it. "BRE!"

I smirked at how he was looking for me. I was enjoying the party, so why did he want me to stick to his side?

_Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work_

_Wanna see if I can really tell how much she's worth_

_Whatcha worth  
Maybe all her friends have told her_

_Don't get closer he'll just break your heart  
But either way she sees in me and it's just so hard  
So hard, cuz' every time I tell her how I feel_

_She says it's not real_

I felt someone grab my ankle and lift me into the air. Before I knew it I was hovering above the crowd, I believe it's called.. crowd surfing. Gaz said she always wanted to do this. I felt the victory flood inside me of doing something Gaz never accomplished.

_She's not afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild_

_How come she's so afraid of falling in love_

_She's not afraid of scary movies_

_She likes the way we kiss in the dark_

_But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love_

**BACK AT ZIM'S HOUSE**

Zim woke up hearing the sound of music and bass pounding. He turned to see the house at the end of the street throwing a party. He scoffed. He was about to lay back down when he realized... why hasn't Bre complained about the sound yet?

_What about all the things we said_

_Talking on the phone so late_

_I can't let her get away from me_

He glared and stormed off to Bre's room ignoring the fact he woke up Gaz. He opened the door seeing the window open and blankets discarded. He glared and headed toward the home with the unorthodox sound.

**BACK AT THE PARTY**_  
_

I finally felt my feet touch the ground. I smiled laughing at the fun experience. I turned to see Rider right in front of me.

_When I say that I can't do it no more_

_She's back at my door_

He smiled, took my hand, and led me to the middle of the dance floor._  
She's not afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild_

_How come she's so afraid of falling in love_

_She's not afraid of scary movies_

_She likes the way we kiss in the dark_

_But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love  
She's not afraid_

He lifted me in the air holding my hips like a professional dance. I laughed as he smiled at me.

_She's not afraid_

He dropped me back to the ground gently and we were closer than ever. I swore gravity was shoving me to be closer to him. My lids felt heavy as we came closer. We were interrupted though by the sound of the speakers drain out. We both turned to the stage. The band stopped playing. My Spooch dropped to the floor. Zim was on stage holding the guitar that was once in the guitarist's hand. He stood next to the speaker that was now busted, obviously a certain someone smashed a guitar into it.

Zim dropped the guitar on the ground making everyone's heads turn to him. He glared darkly at the crowd searching for me. "Rider, go. He doesn't see me yet. If you go he won't know you were involved." I ordered. He at first refused to listen, but eventually gave in and left.

Zim eventually spotted me. I turned to him sighing in defeat. "I can never do anything." I spat under my breath. He stormed over to me. He glared at me. "It's 3:56. WAY past your curfew. We. Are. Leaving. NOW." He growled. I rolled my eyes and followed him out of the party.

On the walk home... I started to wish I snuck away with Rider.

"WHAT ON IRK WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU **WANT** TO BE DISCOVERED?!" He screamed. "Why are you shouting? Weren't you the one complaining about it being late?" I asked. He stopped walking and turned to me. "Be thankful I found out before Tak did." "Why are we keeping my 'rebelling actions' away from Tak? She IS my mom." I added. He groaned. "Because, as tough as she is she can be sensitive. How do you think she'd feel if she found out her daughter was a little rebel?" I rolled my eyes.

"besides, I am fine! No one will ever know my secret! I have a little... _gift_ that will allow me to know what they assume of my being!" I defended. Zim froze. His muscles tensed and his glare darkened. "We have discussed this. That ability you have obtained is NOT a toy! It is dangerous. Somethings are meant to be secret, and if you abuse that power than you could get into trouble that you couldn't even dream of." He argued.

"Don't worry I haven't used it in four years." "You swear the last person you used it on was Red?" He asked. "Yes." I lied. I use that ability ALL THE TIME. The last time I used it: Gaz was having pains, I read her mind. I discovered her little secret...

Zim nodded and we continued or walk home.

**IN SPACE**

A dark shadowy figure was in a dark lab like room. Only his piercing light Irken green eyes and the light from the many screens of photos and videos of Bre lit the room. "I finally found you. You ruined me... now I'm getting the revenge I so deserve..." the figure hissed as he pressed a button to start up his voot, setting the coordinates to earth.

***WHAAAAAAAAAT? I KNOW RIGHT?! Unfortunatly I never give a paragraph of the next chapter on the first chapter. WAIT UNTIL THE SECOND OR THIRD! but yes... I decided to continue the series. So what is Gaz's secret? Why is Rider to weird around Bre? What dangers could Bre encounter with her ability to read minds? And who IS this dark Irken Figure? Why does he hate Bre? All is yet to come... IN INVADER ZIM ECT. 2: AFTER SHOCK!**

TILL THAN MY MOHITOS!


	2. Tell me

I bet everyone knows Gaz's secret! But NO ONE will predict the coming... MUAHHAAHAH!

Sadly... as you noticed, I will not show Gaz and Zim's wedding. There might be flash backs, but never the full thing. Why? We all know I'm a freggin meanie. ;3

**BRE'S POV**

I was walking down the hall with my books. I could feel the judgmental eyes watching me spitting their comments that I did not request. I reached my locker setting my books inside. I closed the locker door to see Rider leaning against the locker next to mine. He was smiling like he just got away with kicking a blind annoying child.

I smirked at his ridiculous smile. "What?" I asked. "Come with me!" He ordered with eagerness pulling his lips into a smile. "It's the middle of-" I was cut off by him grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the skool.

He dragged me to the woods. "What on Irk are we doing out here?" I asked. He searched his hoody's pocket and pulled out something that scared me.

"RIDER WHY DO YOU HAVE A GUN?!" I shouted. His eyes widened at my outburst. He covered my mouth. "You want me to be thrown in jail?!" He snapped whispering. He removed his hands. "I found it in my mom's room. I brought it to try it out!" I rose a brow. "You are freggin insane." I commented. "Yes... yes I am. Now come here!" He ordered.

He put the gun in my hands. "Aim at... that tree." He requested. I bit my lip and closed an eye getting a better aim. I pulled the trigger hearing nothing. I looked at the gun. "I put something on it so no one could hear the shot."

I made an, "ah." noise in understanding. He looked at my target. "Nailed it." He chuckled. He looked at me. "Since when have you been good with a gun?" he asked. I handed him his gun. "I'm good with any weapon. It's just implanted in my brain." "Why?" I felt my muscles tighten. "Because the tallests wanted me to be their personal bounty hunter." I spat attempting to not seem raged.

He felt the anger and dropped the topic. We changed our attention to the squeal of a young adult. We ran in the direction. Rider hid his gun in his butt pocket. We came up to the side walk seeing a teenage boy standing there with fear on his face as a Rottweiler growled at him preparing to pounce.

"Hey! That dog beast is going to attack that guy!" I remarked.

The teenage boy had shaggy hair that was like Rider's old hair, except more edgy; he was wearing a black t-shirt that had white writing on it saying, "Asking Alexandra.", he also wore black skinny jeans and black combat boots. He looked like he could beat the dog, but for some reason he was acting like... a wimp.

"We gotta help him!" I ordered. Rider smirked. "Go gettem' Wonder Woman." He laughed. "I know not of this Wonder Woman, but I will save that guy!" I added. I ran across the street to the boy and the dog. The dog stopped growling at him and looked at me. It was starting it's growl. I bared my teeth letting out a ferocious growl. The dog whimpered and ran with it's tail between it's legs.

I smirked at my accomplishment. I turned to the boy. His fear slyly eased. "You okay? Hey... you look my age!" I exclaimed. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He whined. I rose a brow. "Huh? No! I'm not gonna hurt ya!" I smiled. He slowly lost his defensiveness. I held out a hand. "Bre." He hesitated at first, but eventually slowly put his soft shaking hands in mine. "T...Todd..." he stammered. "Todd? Never heard that name before. Why does it seem so original though?" I asked myself.

He squealed and pulled his hand from mine. I widened my eyes in shock at the sudden missing hand. I looked at him. "I'M SORRY!" He whined. He stopped and looked at his brown backpack. He got on his knees and pulled out a teddy bear and spoke to him.

"Schmee... no!" "Schmee?" I asked. I squatted. "You have a teddy bear?" I asked. "Please don't burn him!" he whimpered. I giggled. "I would never!" he was like a child. "Schmee? What was that?" He asked. His eyes widened. He looked at me. "That's a lie!" He argued with his teddy. I rose a brow.

"what?" I asked. "Schmee thinks your an alien." I froze. I stood up laughing awkwardly. "Yeah... well, I gotta go... Bye todd!" I dismissed as I ran back to Rider. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the skool. "What's going on?" He asked. "Just keep walking!" I ordered.

**Gaz's POV**

I was at the house. My hair was up in a ponytail. I grew it out over the years. I was in the bathroom trying to put my hair into a bun. Zim knocked on the door out of disguise. "Whacha doin?" He asked. I smirked with my hands still in my hair. "Making a bun." "I thought Tak bought those already at the store." He added. I rolled my eyes. "The hairstyle." Zim groaned. He hated when I tried to fix my appearance.

"You are even more of a perfection with your hair naturally down!" he argued. I sighed at the uprising fight that will end with him sleeping on the couch with Gir. I looked at him finishing my bun. "At the moment I don't give a crap." I spat. I was about to walk out of the bathroom when a felt something hit me hard. I snapped my face to the sink and threw up my breakfast.

Zim jumped at the sudden motion and rushed to my side stroking my back. "Gaz! What was that?" He asked still getting over the shock.

I coughed the horrid smell out of my breath and gripped my hands to the sides of the sink staring at my face in the mirror. I coughed at the lingering stench my breath emitted. Zim continued to stroke my back. I flipped the faucet to run water and clean the sink from my regurgitation.

I wiped my mouth with the towel next to the medicine cabinet. I sighed as the feeling left. I eased my grip and looked at Zim. He had fear and sly curiosity in his eyes. I groaned and walked past him. "I'm fine." I spat. He scoffed and followed me into the kitchen.

"**That** wasn't fine." he debated. "Zim, let's not argue. You're voice is making me even more sick." I growled. "Gaz, come on. Tell Zim why you are ill. Zim will find out eventually." I crossed my arms. "aint that the truth." "What?" "Never mind Zim. Seriously, just shake it off." "I will do none of this shaking. I will discover why you have been so ill lately."

"Zim. Please. Just drop it." "Zim will not just drop it, Zim wants to know! And he will! So TELL ZIM NOW!" "ZIM STOP!" "TELL ZIM!" "SHUT UP!" I shouted pounding my fist on the table. "ZIM WILL NOT BE SILENCED! YOU WILL TELL ZIM WHY HIS _WIFE_ IS ILL!" He shouted back pointing at me angrily.

Why do we save our fighting for when we are home alone? Can you imagine what Bre would do if she saw this? Just the thought of that could start an argument.

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted. I stormed off to our room and slammed the door shut. Zim banged on the door. "OPEN THE DOOR GAZ!" He ordered. All he heard was the lock click. He growled in frustration. "GAZ!" he heard my Game Slave 5 start up. He groaned and stormed off probably to his lab.

"**Mistress, do you want me to tell Zim?"** The computer asked me. "No. I don't know how he'll react yet." "**Understood. After all, this is the biggest Irken law.**" I lightly chucked at the irony. I heard the front door open. I unlocked the door and made my way to the living room. Bre threw her back pack on the couch. She groaned and layed on the couch with her bag.

"Long day?" I asked. She nodded with her face smothered in the cushion. Zim came up from the elevator. "How was Skool Bre?" he asked. "Crap." She spat. "How was your day?" She asked us. "Fine." Me and Zim both spat in unison.

She caught the irritation that laced in our voice and looked up at us. "You two... fought again... didn't you?" She asked. I sighed rubbing my head. She sat up staring at the floor. I could practically read the guilt her eyes held.

She stood up and coughed from the awkward roaming the room. "I... I need to talk to mom." She stammered trying to hide her eyes. I felt guilt hit me. I walked slowly toward her. "She's not here. She's with Dib." Bre inhaled sharply.

"I need to talk to you than." she re-spoke. I nodded and followed her to my room. She sat next to me on the bed. She turned to me. "What do you need to say?" I asked. She said nothing. She just stared into my eyes. Than I saw it. The light zipped across her vision. She backed up slowly gasping under her breath.

"What?" I asked. She just looked away. "Why don't you want to tell him?" She asked. "Because-" "Don't say it's because it's breaking the biggest Irken law. We are on earth, not the massive or Irk." She spat. I glared slyly. "Because he wouldn't take it well." I added with a tint of rage. She scoffed. "What can he do? He loves you too much to leave." She debated. I tipped my head back.

"I know. If anyone walks out-" She gave me a stern look. "Which wont happen." I added. "It would probably be me. Don't get so sensitive." I mentioned. She sighed and made her way to the door. "Just... try not to fight anymore." "I can't promise that." "I know, but _he_ would like to hear that." She added before slipping out of the room. Who was 'He'? She wasn't referring to Zim, that's for sure.

**BRE'S POV**

I went into the lab. I played around with Gir watching the Scary Monkey Show. I heard a beep come in from the new transmitor. I turned and accepted the message sent. My eyes skimmed over the Irken writing. My eyes widened with every word and my mouth parted slipping out a gasp with every space between words. When I finished reading it, I ran to the elevator screaming, "ZIM!"

**WHAT COULD THIS MESSAGE BE?! YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER GUESSED!

REVIEW!111

TILL THAN MY MOHITOS! what the frick is a mohito?


	3. Dark of the Night

Hello! sorry for the long wait! Psychochiken belongs to... psychochiken... Well look at that! AND! check out his fanfics! He's really good! It's worth yo time! **BRE'S POV** Zim ran into the lab. He looked at me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I pointed to the message up on the screen. "It's a message... from the control brain." I replied. He ran to my side and examined the message. He mumbled the unimportant parts, but spoke aloud the main message. "We would like for you two: invader Zim and assassin Bre, to become the new tallest." He gawked at the words. He looked at me. "What?" He gasped. I nodded. "You'd think they wouldn't want us to be the new tallest being how we killed off the last ones." I snickered. Zim stood there in disbelief trying to catch a grasp on what he just read. He looked at me. "You are turning down the offer." he ordered. I nodded. "I was planning on it." I added. He nodded in agreement. "The Irken empire has been nothing but disrespect, I want neither of us to be any part of it." He demanded as he took his leave. I watched him storm off into the elevator and go up the shoot with rage in his eyes. I smirked reading the requirements. "You couldn't be one anyways..." I said to myself about Zim. "Says that the tallests can't have smeets." I chuckled at the irony. **DIB'S POV** I felt something poke me in the back of the shoulder. I woke up and turned to see Tak at her desk and a sharp pencil centimeters from where I was poked. I smirked. "Tried to stab me in my sleep?" I asked. She snickered lightly. "No, I was just testing if it was sharp enough." She responded before returning to her work. I did the same and it was quiet in the office I had added on to my home. Ever since Gaz married Zim, it has been me and Dad. I mainly own the home now since Dad is getting kinda old and is always involved in his project, RAG, that he has been focused on for the past five years. I smirked remembering how young Bre was when he first announced the creation. I looked at my blank computer screen seeing a reflection of Tak. Her long Blue hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had her eraser of her pencil relaxed on her bottom lip while she was in her trance of focus. I smirked as I saw the similarities of Bre and her connect. Tak was pretty, even though this is just her disguise, she was still pretty. I pushed the button to turn on the computer when a transmission from Agent Dark Booty came in. I accepted it and Dark Booty appeared in his silhouette with red eyes. "Hello agent Moth Man. I made this business transition to aware you of your promotion." I froze at his words. Tak looked over her shoulder to spy on our conversation. "Promotion?" I asked. He nodded. "We have a new worker, he's actually the now youngest member of the Swollen Eye Ball. His name is Agent Psychochiken." I smirked remembering when I was labeled as the rookie. "You will be working on hard evidence cases on alien sightings with him. He is very well known for identifying and locating people. He's a good partner, you should be happy." "I am. Should I be expecting a call or something?" I added. He nodded. "Expect one after ours. Agent Dark Booty, out." He finalized as the screen fuzzed out. I looked at Tak. She looked confused. "What was that about?" She asked. "I got a new partner." "You still need my assistance though, correct?" She asked. I nodded. "I'm gonna need you for every position I have." She smirked. "You don't plan on loosing me?" I blushed at how she worded it. My cheeks grew red and warm. I shook my head no out of a last resort. "N-NO! N-N-NOT LIKE T-THAT!" She laughed at my childish cover up. I sighed in disbelief. "I swear Dib." She was cut off by a new silhouette figure with red eyes appear on the screen. His form looked like he had slyly messy short hair. "Agent Moth Man?" He asked. I nodded. "Is this-" "Agent Psychochiken." He answered. I nodded. "Welcome to the Swollen Eye Ball." I greeted. He nodded. "It's a pleasure." He added as if he didn't really care. Eh, he's a kid. I probably sounded like this too when I first joined. (Boy was I wrong.) "Is there anything you would like for me to know before we start our business tomorrow?" He asked. I brought up a link of Zim, Bre, and Ryn and sent it to him. "Ignore any alien sighting such things on these guys. It has been proven incorrect statements. They are as human as me." I noted. He nodded. "Will keep in mind Sir." Sir... I liked that. I smiled at the respect the guy gave to me. "We begin a transition call at 4:00 pm tomorrow afternoon." I ordered. "Yes sir. I will be on time or a minute early." He reminded before signing out. I leaned back in my chair. "Why so stressed?" Tak asked towering over me. I rolled my eyes. "Apparently when a guy turns 22, he is expected to carry the world on his shoulder." I complained. "I'm sure there are more miserable people out there than you are." She optimistically added. She placed her hands on my glasses gently and removed them. I sat up watching her put them on her own face. Why she does this so much, I will never know. "How do you wear these?" She asked shocked as she fidgeted with the sides. I put my hands on hers leading the glasses into place. She stared at me through them. "You look even more human than you should." I snickered. A light pink sprouted in her cheeks as she realized my hands were on hers. I removed them feeling the sudden soft feel of her hands. I leaned back in my chair, not even knowing it, falling asleep. **TAK'S POV** I snickered at the interrupting snore that distracted me from work. I looked at Dib. He was in his usual deep sleep. He got insomnia from lack of sleep due to this job. I honestly felt for him sometimes, others I felt like he was over reacting and could take the extra hour. I got up from my chair and stood over his figure. His head was tipped back as his neck rested on the top of the computer chair. I leaned down and softly kissed his forehead. I ran my fingers through his scythe piece of hair. "I never knew a human could be so... fascinating." I pondered. I knew he was aware of my actions. How? Because no one randomly gives a soft smile in their sleep exactly minutes after doing so. **DEEP IN SPACE** I glared at the computer screen. Many images and videos of Bre were up. I glared at an image of the girl smiling. My voot, larger than the average voot, landed. I snapped my fingers, "ARES!" I called out. Soon a girl who stood a foot shorter than me came into the same room. She had peach colored skin, antennae that draped over her face, and eyes like Irkens only colored pink and had lowlights instead of highlights in the eyes. "Yes Finn?" She asked. I stood. "I found Bre." I spat. She smirked. "What do you plan now?" She asked. I turned to her revealing my being. I had the average male Irken antennae, my eyes were light green, my uniform was like an Irken Invader's, only the shirt had no lines and was periwinkle. "To do what I should've done when that little brat was in her smeet age, kill her off!" I snapped. "She is the reason I am this... REJECT." I snapped as I pounded my fist on the table. "This was done in good time too, the disguiser unit just repaired and is now ready for use." She added. I smiled. Good... "That rebellion she cause killed off the former tallests. If only she died with them..." I growled. I turned to the computer screen hearing words flood into my head. A song I guess is what this was called. "ARES!" "Yes?" She responded. "Bring me the Sirs." She nodded pressing a button on the wall. In seconds millions of Sir units with beaming red eyes flooded the room. "Minions." I spoke. "Yes master?" They all in unison replied. I sighed and sang the words that were in my head. _  
"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -  
It scared me out of my wits -  
My sanity falling to bits!"_ I looked up to see my refection in the computers. _  
"Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!"_ _I _t_urne_d _t_o _face the Sir units._

"I was once the most mystical man in all Irk.  
When the tallests betrayed me they mad a mistake!  
The rebellion made each of them pay" I turned and glared at the computers. _  
"But one little girl got away!"_ I snapped and pounded on a button which made all the images become one big image of Bre in her current age. _  
"Little Bre, beware,  
Finn is awake!"_

My Sir units followed me down the halls singing, _  
"In the dark of the night evil will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah..."_

I joined them singing, _  
"Revenge will be sweet  
When the plan is complete!"_

Ares sang with them this time. _  
"In the dark of the night"_

I turned to them all shouting, _  
"She'll be gone!"_ I resumed my walk. _  
"I can feel that my reign is slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
As the pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place!  
Dasvidanya, Bre, your grace, farewell!"_

"In the dark of the night terror will strike her!" The Sirs sang.__

"Terror's the least I can do!" I added.__

"In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!"

"Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real." I sang as we approached the machine that would change my appearance.__

The Sir units sang again._  
"In the dark of the night"_

"She'll be through!" I shouted as I entered the machine closing the door and letting it do it's job.__

"In the dark of the night  
Evil will find her  
Find her!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom her!" I exited the machine in my new disguise. I had a brown Mohawk (A/N: Like pucks from Glee) a red t-shirt, black baggy jeans and red sneakers, and green human eyes.__

"My dear, here's a sign -" I sang, than Ares joined the line, _  
_ "_It's the end of the line!"_

"In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..."

I opened the roof and watched as the Sir units soared out of the opening and into the world to help spy on Bre. _  
"Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find her now,  
Yes, fly ever faster" _I sang.__

The Sirs where heard singing their final part._  
"In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..."_

Ares came out of the machine (Which she entered after our line together) She had short brunette hair, brown eyes, a purple midriff, and a black skirt escorted by black converse. _  
_ "_She'll be mine!" _I shouted as we both exited the voot stepping into the green grass on the planet. My mission began now, and I knew where I would first start. **FEW! That was long for meh. REVIEW PWEASE!  
LATER MOHITOS! DON'T FORGET PSYCHOCHIKEN'S PAGE! 


	4. NOT YOU

HEY GUYS! sorry for the late update. It might happen a lot.

HERE IS CHAPTER 4!

**BRE'S POV**

I was staring out the window. Rain. That's all that poured from the sky. I sighed. Summer vacation is in a few weeks, and I have a feeling the vacation will be escorted by millions of rainy days and giant water puddles.

I groaned and retreated from the window and walked to the closet grabbing a trench coat similar to Dibs, but more feminine. I grabbed a purple umbrella and threw my bag over my shoulder. Gaz walked into the room from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in her hands, this was now her second bowl.

"You're leaving?" She asked. I nodded. "Rider went to skool early too. He had to help clean some classes because of skipping." She smirked. "Sounds like him. Be safe." She added before taking her leave to her room. I opened the door opening the umbrella.

I hung it over my head and shielded the rain from touching me. I coughed as the cold air numbed my hands and face. I looked up at the sky seeing nothing but gray and black. Occasionally a streak of white lighting would crack in the colors but other than that the sky was a bore.

In moments the rain stopped. I looked up again seeing a small orange orb peek into the sky. Never though the sun could shine this early in the morning. I closed my umbrella resting it on my shoulder while I walked to skool.

I looked forward to see a man about Dib's age standing in front of the park gate which I was soon passing. He had a small Mohawk like hairdo, and he had green eyes. I rose a brow. He looked... scared? Of what?

He ran into the woods. I shook off the strange act. As I passed the gate I heard a blood curdling scream. I froze. I turned to see the sound come from inside the park. I ran toward the sound. "HELLO?" I shouted. I ran through rows of trees and such. I finally found the guy grabbing his shoulder as blood drew slowly from his assumed wound.

"Oh crap! Are you okay?" I asked. I slowly put my hand to his wound. I quickly drew it back once I felt the blood stain on my gloves. "Y-Yes... I'm fine." he stammered. Wait. Where have I heard that voice before? As the thought racked in my brain, I than noticed something.

His blood was maroon. The voice than hit me. My blood ran cold as my spooch pulsed. "No..." I gasped. He smirked drawing his hand from his fake wound and I watched as the blood drew back into him. "Long time no see." He growled. "I thought the tallest-" "Killed me? I'm the most deadly man on Irk, they'd never be able to accomplish such a task." He interrupted.

I took a step back with warning. He noticed this and took one step forward attempting intimidation. I grabbed the handle of my umbrella. "What are you doing here..." I asked with danger lingering in my tone. "Something I should have done a long time ago." He spat. He pulled out a dagger and rose his hand in the air preparing for a stab.

"Kill you off." He spat. As his hand came down, I popped open my umbrella making the water that collected on the fabric shoot off onto him. Steam rose and he hissed in pain. "RAGHH!" he howled. I ran from him. I heard foot steps quickly follow after me. I dogged trees not wanting to get anything to slow me down and cost my life.

As I readied to dive into vision of the town, I felt a hand yank the back of my shirt collar and throw me backwards landing on my back. I locked my jaw clenching my teeth as my eyes squinted. The pain shot into me. He chuckled darkly. He pulled his fist back and hit me in the eye giving me a black eye. My hand right hand snapped up to my eye to grab at the source of pain. His other hand grabbed my throat lifting me up into the air. I scratched at his hands.

Air was slowly slipping from me. I could feel my life slipping as well. My head felt like it was about to pop.

"After I'm done with you, They'll have no choice but to make me a tallest." He snapped victoriously. Before he tightened his grip closing off my life, a fist suddenly hit his jaw emitting a crunch sound. He hit the ground spitting out blood. He looked up to see a guy wearing baggy jeans, black converse and a black hoodie which casted a shadow that made nothing but the view from his nose and under visible making him a mysterious figure.

I fell to the ground gasping for air. I looked at my rescuer. Who was he? Before I knew it the two were locked in hand to hand combat, the one who saved me was winning. He hooked him in the jaw and turned to me. "RUN!" He ordered. I nodded and left.

I ran to the school ignoring the obvious injuries that were on my face and throat. I kicked open the doors seeing Rider with a mop in his hand muttering cuss words at the cleaning tool. He looked at me and his eyes went alarmed. "B-Bre..." He whimpered. "I'm fine.. I-I'm fine." I choked. He ran to me dropping the mop making the water tub spill on the floor.

"You're going to Tak." He ordered. "No, I'm fine." "No you're not. You're leaving NOW." He ordered as he grabbed my hand leading me out of the skool.

"Who did this to you?" He asked. I stayed quiet. "Who was he?" I asked myself. "Who?" He responded. "The guy who saved me." "Someone saved you?" He asked shocked. I nodded. "All I saw was the bottom part of his face... and a watch on his wrist... with the swollen eye ball symbol." He stopped and looked at me. "I think I know who could have an idea." Rider replied.

**YEAH SHORT CHAPTER, next one is gonna be longer I swear. Wait till u see Tak's response to Bre's sudden injuries! (OoO)  
LATER MOHITOS!


	5. READ THIS! THE FIST COMMANDS YOU!

HEWO! I know I promised a legit chapter… but I just wanna get this out in the open. IM DESPRATE! No not like that…. I want a *DRUM ROLL* Fanfiction trailer for the IZ ect. (First one, idc if u do the 2nd too, JUST GET ME A TRAILER!) It doesn't have to be professional! Just a nice trailer! So if you have a gift for making a video, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO MY FRIEND! ;3

SO PLEASE! OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF YOUR HEART DO IT FOR MEEEE!

And I am still considering doing an animation for the fanfic too, so again I will say: If you wanna audition for a character, go on ahead! Send me a PM saying what part u wanna do and I'll send you the info for setting up an audtion, (Just info for where you send the audition tape and or audio clip) if u post it on YouTube just Tell me and I'll post a response.

THANK YOU FOR READING! :D


	6. Off to kill Zim

HELLO! sorry for the LOONG wait... HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTA! P.S. You guys should seriously check out Psychochiken's stories. LEGIT AS THEY COME

**Bre's POV**

Rider had me piggy back riding him. My head rested on the back of his. He ran down the streets racing to the membrane home. He stopped in the front lawn and slid me off his back. He placed his arm around my shoulder and adjusted a good grip on me to make sure I was secure in his arm.

He walked me up to the front door and rang the door bell. Membrane opened it seeing us. He was in his usual lab attire, only he was wearing a coat. "Hello, I was about to leave. Are you here for your mother Bre?" He asked. I nodded. "You look like you got in a good tassel." He snickered. I sighed for a substitute laugh.

"Yeah, I'm... fine though." I managed to mutter out. He laughed and playfully punched my bruised arm. Rider's eyes snapped to the sudden contact. He was defensive of me in my fragile state at the current moment. I felt the unintentional pain sharply shoot into my arm but tried to shake it off with a fake laugh.

Membrane pressed a button on the pager that was hooked into the wall. "Well, I have a meeting. I paged Tak and Dib to come down here. Have fun you kids!" He farewelled as he exited the home and got in his car.

Rider walked me inside the home and sat me down on the couch. I quickly relaxed in the soft pillow placed under my back and neck. I sighed at the sudden relief I felt and closed my eyes easing into the pint of heaven I was given.

My breath slid out and I fell into sleep. I eventually opened my eyes though, I would have slept longer if it wasn't for the sudden cold finger tips stroking my neck. My eyes snapped open and I slyly jumped alarmed only to see my mother gawking at the bruise on my neck. Her face of fear quickly switched to a face of rage. "What?" I asked faintly.

"The bruise... is in an Irken hand print." She growled. "so?" I asked quieter. "A MALE hand." She pronounced. My Spooch sunk. "Y...yeah.." I stammered. Dib walked in with a handful of blankets. "Tak, is it really necessary to cocoon her in blankets?" He whined. Tak ignored his question and stormed off to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rider asked, who was sitting on the arm of the couch. Tak stopped and looked at us. "I'm gonna kill Zim." She growled. I was confused but soon caught on to her theory:

Male hand print, Irken, Zim.

I quickly tried to jump up to stop her, but she slammed the door shut and the sore muscles in my body reminded me very harshly of my predicament. In seconds I smashed my back back into the pillow trying to fall back into that safe haven I felt. Rider stroked my hair. "Calm down Bre! Tak is just a little frazzled from the sudden attack marks left on you." He consoled.

**Zim's POV**

I was in the lab and I was in the lab staring at the security cameras placed up. It was than I got a call on the phone Gaz implanted in the base. I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Yes, this is the skool. It seems Bre has missed skool. Is she ill?" the female voice asked. I dropped a brow in confusion. "She isn't at skool?" I asked. "Yes. She is absent." "hmm... I'll contact her mother." I said before rudely hanging up.

As I was about to send a message to Tak, I was alarmed by a sudden shrieking sound scrape across the metal floor. I jumped and turned to see the elevator door on the floor and ripped from it's original position.

I saw Tak storm out of the door-less elevator with rage devouring her face. She stopped when she was inches from my face. "THE DEAL IS OFF ZIM!" She roared. My blood ran cold and defensiveness kicked in. "WHAT?! WHAT DID I DO?!" I snapped angry. "I SAW THE MARK ON BRE!" "MARK?!" I questioned still flustered.

"THE BRUISE! I KNOW YOU HURT HER!" "HURT HER? WHY ON IRK WOULD I HURT BRE?! TELL ME TAK! WHY!?" I shouted back. "I DONT KNOW! WHY DONT YOU TELL ME!" She shouted back throwing her fist into my chest making me loose my breath. I fell to my knees grabbing my torso.

I glared at her. She was preparing for a second blow, but I swung my leg around and kicked her legs making her fall on her butt. I stood preparing to fight but she kicked me in the leg jumping up tackling me. She pinned me and I kicked her in the stomach sending her flying into the wall. The contact from her back with the wall echoed in the lab.

She started to gasp for air. "I don't want to hurt you Tak." "But you surely did want to hurt Bre." She spat. I glared darker. "That's a LIE." I roared. "I WAS IN MY BASE SINCE I WOKE UP! CHECK THE TAPES!" I defended. She stopped arguing realizing that I was telling the truth.

"Than we have a problem." "What?" I asked. "There is another Irken on earth. And he isn't happy with Bre." She stated.

**BRE'S POV**

Tak, Zim, Gaz, MIMI, and Gir walked in the home.

"You didn't kill Zim." I sighed in relief. Gir dove at me hugging my leg through the blanket crying. "I THOUGHT YOU DIED SUZY! I THOUGHT I LOSSED YOUU!" He whined. "Her name isn't Suzy Gir. You know this." Zim said prying the green dog from me. They all sat down and MIMI curled up in my lap. "Bre, tell them what you told us." Dib said.

The ones who just entered the home looked at me. I sighed. Rider rubbed my back. "Fine." I sighed.

**[flash back]**

** I was about 5. I was hiding behind tallest Red's cloak as the tallests both stared at the Irken man dressed more like he was in higher stature. He wasn't happy. He was keeping a straight face. "Red, Purple. I am here to declare my place as the tallest." he spat. Red scoffed. "Finn, we already told you, Just because your mother was Tallest Myuki does NOT give you an automatic place as the tallest." **

** "It should." he debated. He glared at me. "I heard about her. Is it true that if you two pass it's more likely for her to become the new tallest?" Purple was hesitant, but eventually nodded. "Yes. It's true." He stated. He glared at me. "We can continue this later. Guards, show Finn to his room." Red ordered. It was done as he said. **

** Later on though, I was running down the halls of the massive making the guards chase me. I laughed at their petty attempts to catch me. As I ran I passed a certain door over hearing a voice snap, "I should've killed them when I had the chance!" I stopped. I peeked inside the crack the door left and eavesdropped. **

** It was Finn, he was glaring at himself in the mirror. "They laugh at you when you mention your rightful position?!" He roared and punched the mirror. "I guess I have no choice but to kill the tallests." he spat. My eyes widened. "Than there's that little girl... I'll just have to slit her throat the next time I see her." He added. I grabbed my throat out of shock and gasped. His antenna twitched and I smacked my hands over my mouth. **

** He turned his vision to the cracked door with me looking in. "YOU WENCH." He growled. I ran from him and he chased me. I had to think of something fast. I started to recognize the hallway. A plan sorted in my mind and I dove head first into it.**

** I heard his racing footsteps catch up to me. My breath was escaping me but I managed to keep up a fast pace. I than saw it, the doors to the tallests' court room. I burst through the doors. "FINN IS TRYING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted startling the tallests and other high ranked soldiers present. "Bre?" Red asked. Finn ran in behind me. **

** "The smeet lies!" He argued. "Than why did you chase her?" "B-Because she-" "No more lies. Arrest him." Red ordered. As the guards herded around him, he grabbed my neck lifting me in the air. I blacked out. I woke up in Purple's arms. "MY TALLEST!" I gasped. "Shh shh... you're fine. He is arrested." Purple consoled pointing to Finn who looked as if he was stabbed in the abdomen. He was in chains and cuffs.**

** His glare locked on me. "I SWEAR! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'RE ON MY DEATH WISH NOW! YOU'LL RUE THE DAY YOU INTERFEAERED WITH ME!" He roared as he was dragged to the prison. "What happened?" I asked Red as Purple put me back to my feet. "Nothing." red lied. What I didn't realize than, was purple removed the bloody glove on my hand while I was distracted by Red. **

I stared at my lap. "wow. Finn? That... that's bad." Tak gasped. Zim's face remained paled. Gaz had a bag of chips in hand, but still kept on the serious topic. "No wonder why he wants revenge." She added. Zim remained speechless.

"You also said something about how you were saved?" Dib added curios. I nodded. "Yeah, but he was in a hoodie." "Mhm." He mentioned. A knock on the door interrupted his thought and he smirked. "Just in time!" He chuckled. We watched as he opened the door allowing a man to walk in. He had shaggy brown hair, earings that went down his ear, black and white striped long sleeved shirt with a short sleeved red shirt over it, he wore baggy jeans with converse.

"This is agent PsychoChiken. He specializes in finding people. He's apart of the S.E.N. I told him about the predicament. He's gonna help you find your rescuer to make sure they didn't see something... odd." He dragged on attempting to avoid saying something about the rescuer seeing me as an alien.

I nodded. "Call me Ryan." He said. He walked up to me. I noticed a black pouch like thing on his belt. He noticed this and pulled out the weapon that was hiding in it. "It's a gun." he stated. I nodded. "I know." He snickered. "You remember any specific details 'bout the guy?" He asked. "hmmm..." I pondered. "He... he wore a watch." "What did it look like?" "It was blue... with a Swollen eyeball symbol."

It was silent. "Interesting." He spoke.

**YUP! OKIE DOKIE! TILL THAN!

TILL THAN MY MOHITOS!


	7. Who told you?

OP OP OP OP OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! :D lol, i'm so hyper right nows. ENJOY THE CHAPTA! P.S. PsychoChiken/ryan obviously belongs to PsychoChiken.

**Bre's POV**

My eyes slowly opened. I examined the surroundings. I was in Gaz's old room at the membrane home. I must've stayed the night. I sat up and stretched. I dropped my arms and rubbed my eyes. I felt the missing contacts and noticed from the slight breeze that my wig was too gone. I flipped the covers off my legs and left the bed.

I stood up, put my contacts and wig on, and walked to the kitchen. When I entered I saw Ryan and Dib at the table discussing something that seemed serious. Dib caught sight of my presence. "Morning Bre." He greeted. I smirked and rubbed my neck. "Morning Agent." I greeted to Ryan. He just stared at me with caution. I had a sly tint of awkward confusion linger in my vision.

I blinked and it went away though. He finally looked at Dib and resumed his sentence. "So I found some more information on her rescuer." Dib's eyes widened suddenly enjoying the new topic. "What have ya found?" he asked. Ryan drifted to a silence. "Nothing. I have to ask though, why is it so important to know what he saw? He should've only seen her get attacked. Is there something you wanna tell me?" He asked curious.

Dib gulped. "No." He lied. It was obvious that Ryan could see this too. He looked at me as I opened the fridge. "So, Bre. Your mom left to get some stuff for work. She said she wants me to walk you to skool." "It's fine. Rider usually does that." "Rider left early too, he had to continue his before skool hours detention." Ryan added.

I rose a brow. "but he served a full 5 hours." "Not enough." I groaned. "Fine, I'll go get ready." I sighed as I went up the stairs.

**Dib's pov**

Ryan was quiet. This was new. He usually talks a lot at meeting. "Dib." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at him. "Yeah?" "How do you know each other? You and Bre I mean." "She's Zim's sister." "I thought she was Tak's daughter." "She is." "So Zim is Tak's son?" "No." "How so?" "Zim found Bre and took her in as his sister." "She ran away from Tak?" "No." "This is confusing." "You don't know the full story." "Why not?" He asked.

This kid is smart. I glared at my coffee cup. "She's an alien?" I froze. "No." "Why hesitate?" "I didn't." "That's what a long space between words is." "And?" Ryan took his toll on silence again. "Never mind. Forget I asked."

Bre came trotting down the stairs. "I'm ready." She stated. "Good. See ya later Dib." I nodded as a farewell and drank from my mug.

**Bre's POV**

The walk to skool was... well, freaking awkward. "Why does my mom want you to walk me to skool?" "In case this Finn guy strikes again." "So? I've fought him before." "Oh? How so?" I almost spilled about the attack on the massive. I shut my mouth hoping this would change the topic. It didn't.

"Heh, that's fine. I shouldn't pry." He mentioned. I stared at his black back back. There was a long pocket on the side. What weapon was that long? A riffle? No, because it was to slim for a riffle. He noticed my gawking and chuckled.

"It's a weapon pack." "Why do you need weapons?" "Well, because." He reached for the pouch I questioned. He pulled out a long silver bat. "This is my favorite one." "A bat? Do you play baseball?" "No, when ever I get ticked. WHAM! It calms me down." He said as he swung the bat as a demonstration.

"Wow, that's not violent." "I saw how you fight. You have no room to talk." "When have you seen me fight?" I asked. He froze. "Dib showed me some tapes from last year." "When has Dib seen me fight?" I asked.

"There's your skool." He pointed out randomly. I took the bait and smiled. "Oh! Thanks for walking me." I thanked. He nodded. I walked up to the stairs and stopped. I turned to see him making sure I made it inside. Something about him seemed familiar.

I watched him turn and walk away. I shrugged and went inside the skool. When I opened the doors my Spooch stopped. I saw Rider yelling at Lon.

Who's Lon? The skool douche bag who will do what EVER it takes to look good and tough. He hasn't messed with Rider or Me yet, but I guess there is a first for everything.

"What did you do this time? Get caught smoking?" "How is that an offense? Besides isn't that why you were held after skool last week?" He asked. Lon glared. "Nothing of your concern." "Than why is my discipline any of yours?" "Because I want it to!" "You know, you're just as bad as your sister." "Don't bring Maria in this!" WAIT WAIT WAIT! Maria is his sister?

You remember her right? You know, the girl who fell in love with Rider and went to the dance with him and was humiliated by him? Yeah her. She still likes him, last year her brother enrolled. Her brother, Lon.

"Ya know... you wouldn't be such a weird pyro if your dad finished the job 12 years ago." Rider glared and tackled the guy. He threw his fist into Lon's jaw echoing a crack in the halls. Blood puddled around them. "RIDER!" I snapped. I ran to the two fighting and pulled Rider off of Lon. "DON'T GET IN THE WAY!" Lon shouted. "YOU SHOULD THANK ME! HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!" I snapped.

"YOU'RE JUST AS PATHETIC AS HIM!" Everyone grew silent. Rider I knew wanted nothing more than to slit the guys throat, but he should know more than anyone... I'm plenty capable of doing **worse** myself.

In seconds I had the guy pinned to the wall with his throat locked in the strangle of my claws. "I have half a mind to cut you off of your oxygen and watch you die slowly on the floor and laugh at your pathetic limp body. I will if you don't apologize to Rider and me right now." He was about to open his mouth to speak, but a teacher placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked over it to see my homeroom teacher.

"Bre, what's going on here?" "Nothing Mrs. Debling." "This looks like more than nothing. Drop him. I don't care how much he deserves it, which he does, but you have my blessing to continue this after skool hours. Until than I want EVERYONE back in their regular routines, do I make myself clear?" The crowd around us all responded, "Yes ma'am." "Back to your day." She dismissed. The crowd dispersed and I let go of Lon.

"What would Zim or Tak do if they found out about this?" She asked. "Zim would be fine with it, Mom would just question my motives." She shrugged and looked at Rider. "I saw the little freak out you did earlier too." She sternly remarked.

"HE DESERVED IT!" "Yes, but you shouldn't sink to his level." "I know, I rose above it." "Which makes it all better." She sarcastically quoted. "I favor you two so I wont write you up. Go back to your day with this as a warning." "Yes ma'am." We both sighed. We walked to my locker and he glared as I put my stuff away. "Calm down Rider." "How can I? Yesterday you were attacked, I got in a fight today, you got in a fight today." I rolled my eyes as he rambled on.

"Rider, did your mom take away your lighters again?" He shut up. "You're such a child. You get all mad when your mom takes your fire toys." "It's my pride and joy!" "Anyone who has been around you for a day can obviously see that."

**Ryan's POV**

I was walking down the street getting ready to eat breakfast at the first place that looked like it wasn't infested with rodents. I overheard the couple behind me. "What with that guy?" "I know, he looks like he just robbed a place." That wasn't a first.

I smirked. "How did you know?" I asked alarmed to the two. They look terrified and ran off. I chuckled and resumed my walk. I hate gossips, they're as bad as talk shows and the Kardashians. I shuttered at that name.

I spotted a decently pleasant diner and made my way to it. I sat down and drank the ordered coffee. I saw a girl in line at the register: She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her brown hair curled, she also had fair skin that brought out her olive eyes. She was attractive, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I just got out of college and I am still involved in a matter I need to deal with. Not only that but I have to deal with this whole case with Bre and Dib.

I groaned at the stress piling on one after another. The waitress walked over to my booth. She looked mad yet attempting to look pleasant. "Can I get ya food or somethin'?" "Nah, I'm fine." She grunted and made her way to another table.

I threw the money on the table and left the diner with crappy service. I waited at the bus stop and took the bus to Dib's house. I used the key I was given and unlocked the door. I entered the home which was dark and possibly vacant.

I kicked off my boots at the front door after closing it. I flipped a switch and walked over to the couch. I found a yellow sticky note on the remote in Dib's handwriting. I removed it from the remote and read it.

_Ryan,_

_went out for a bit. Zim is picking up Bre or she's walking home with Rider._

_ -Dib_

I sighed and crumbled up the note tossing it onto the floor behind me. I stared at the ceiling. It was blank and boring. Nyeh. (A/N: I say that a lot... lol)

I got off the couch and turned the lights on in the kitchen. The thought than struck in my mind, I was home alone. I smirked. I ran over to the pantry and pulled out the popcorn pack. I threw it in the microwave and pressed the buttons for it to pop.

I ran to the fridge and pulled out the big jug of soda. I twisted off the cap dropping it on the floor never to be found again and chugged It from the bottle. I made my way back to the couch and turned the TV on and flipped through channels.

I laughed at almost everything. I heard the door bell ring and everything was silent. I grabbed my bat and peeked out the window. I spotted girly rangers. I held my breath. Those little demons with pigtails should be extinct.

I took a deep breath than thrusted the door open screaming scaring the girls. They dropped their cookies and I laughed as I picked up the items they left behind from running in terror. I closed the door trying to inhale the sweet aroma of cookies, but the scent was interrupted by another rude awakening smell.

This one not to pleasant. It made my eyes water and my nose stuffy. Smoke. I coughed and ran into the kitchen. It was than I remembered the popcorn I put in. Now it was on fire and emitting smoke. I grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed the microwave with the white fluffy foam.

When the fire was out I sighed. I felt a sly point of depression when I realized the popcorn wasn't going to be on the menu today. I heard the door open and turned to see a girl with purple hair up in a messy bun, amber eyes, black tank top, purple cardigan, blue jeans, black combat boots, skull necklace. She looked familiar.

"What the heck?" She asked seeing my mess. I recognized her, she was Dib's sister. She was married to Zim. I also remembered how this was her home at one point, and this was her microwave. The one I just caught on fire. I smirked awkwardly. "Just tell Dib I stopped by." She stated as she exited the home.

I shrugged off the random appearance and grabbed a broom and mop. If Dib saw this, I knew I was fired.

**YEAHHHHHHHHH no. LOL I love writing about Ryan. HE'S SO FUN TO MESS WITH! LOLOLOL.

TILL THAN MY MOHITOS!


	8. Excuse me!

Hello! I love you. :)

lol, okay sooooo here is the next chapter... ENJOY

WAIT! I just read the fanfic Invader Maz. Yeah, if you think Bre is a Mary Sue, read invader Maz. NOTHING CLOSE.

Okay NOW enjoy:

**Finn's POV**

I was in my base which was now disguised as a tall lengthy blue home. Inside was nicely and well decorated. It was the lower level that showed all the Irken equipment and technology. I was in my kitchen drinking a bottle of what these humans called "beer". Ares came up from the elevator in her disguise as was I. She had a blue print in her grip.

She threw it on the kitchen table and I looked at her plan out of how to get Bre. "Bre knows all about you. She knows nothing of my abilities." I smirked at her thought. "Smart. So how do you plan on using this to your advantage?" I asked.

She layed some photos on the table. "These are all the people that she is Acquainted with. THAT is how I plan to use this to my advantage." "These are another race though, will you still be able to do this?" "Yeah, I practiced. It should work." I lightly snickered at her quick response.

"Well than... get out there and do your thing." She nodded and left the home. This plan better work. I'm running out of options.

**Gaz's POV**

I pulled in the drive way Zim added to the home a few years back when I got my license. I pulled the keys out and closed my car door. I walked up to the house tossing my keys in my black purse mindlessly. I rattled the door knob to find it locked. I placed my hand on the Males Bathroom sign on the top of the door. The sign scanned my hand print and unlocked the home.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I threw my purse on the couch and flipped the switch on bringing light to the home. In seconds Gir came dashing into the living room. He latched to my leg and squealed.

"MISTRESS! YOU'RE HOME! LET'S MAKE TACO WAFFLES IN THE BLENDER TOGETHER!" I rolled my eyes prying him from my leg.

"No Gir. I already explained this to you before, waffles and tacos can't go in a blender." He frowned and rolled into another room. I sighed frustrated and walked into the kitchen. When I was searching the fridge, I felt hands grip on my shoulder. Defensive reflexes kicked in and I rammed my elbow into the figure's thorax.

He let out a huge "HNG!" and coughed. I than recognized the man. "Zim? What are you doing here? Why did the house look empty?" "I... I was... going to... su.. surprise you..." he sighed out. I smirked at his failed attempt.

I kissed his cheek knowing the price of boosting his ego. In seconds BAM, he was back to his ZIM IS EVERYTHING state.

"Gaz dear, what happened to all the chips? They're all gone." "i dunno, maybe Gir got to them." "But the pantries are Gir proofed." "He IS a robot." He gave a long serious look. "Fine I had some." "Some?" "Sayin I eat to much?" He groaned. "No." "It was implied." "Gaz, stop putting words in my mouth." "You mean repeating the words that came OUT of your mouth."

He pace palmed and sighed. "Gaz you are as attractive and slender as you were when we first met." "You thought I looked like a worm when we first met." "Lies." He pulled me in an embrace, he wrapped his arms around me and rested his hands on my hips. Our chests were touching and our eyes were locked.

"Gazelene, I love you and always have." "What's with the sudden fluff?" I asked cautiously. He shrugged and kissed me. He pulled away and we broke our embrace. Doing so made me drop the candy bar I took from the fridge. I bent over to get it.

A mistake I should have never made.

WHAM! My face reddened as the sharp pain snapped across my butt. I snapped up and saw Zim's hand in the air implying he was the one who smacked it. I glared and punched his arm. "That's it. Your camping out on the couch tonight." "WHAT?! NO! ZIM SAYS WHO SLEEPS ON THE COUCH!" "Not today." "WHEN WAS THIS RU-" I left the room ignoring his rant.

He knew more than anyone, smacking my rear was strictly OFF limits. Husband or not.

**Bre's POV**

I was with Rider walking down the street. We laughed at his impersonation of our history teacher, Mr. Dondurable.

He stopped though and flipped out his phone reading the text message he was sent. He stopped walking and looked at me. "Hey, do you have anything planned?" I pondered the question. "No." "Good." He said smiling. He squatted. "What are you doing?" "Get on my back." "You must have a fetish with piggy back rides." "So?" "..." "Just get on."

I smirked sighed and got on his back. He stood up straight and hopped a little to adjust me. I laughed and he chuckled. He walked us under trees and on a stone edge. He jokingly sang horribly to random songs he's heard on the radio. I savored it all up.

He walked me up to a familiar park, the one I ran to when I found out about my past and my REAL mission four years ago. I felt a wave of bad memories hit me. I grabbed my head and moaned in pain.

He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at me. "You okay?" I nodded regaining my senses. He dropped me. I looked at him. "Bre, I need to ask you something." "Yeah?" "Well..." His cheeks reddened. "What?" This made me more curious.

"Tell me." I demanded. He rubbed his neck. "I well, uh..." I hoped I knew where this was going.

He sighed and sat down in front of me. "Something happened... a few years back... I never told you." I felt my Spooch sink. Great... what did I do?

"Well, you remember when you blacked out?" "Be more specific." "When I was getting beat up by those two guys." "Yeah." "Well, you kinda went all blood lusted and almost killed me but..." "But what?" "I... stopped you." "Obviously." "No! NO! I mean! Ugh!" He groaned and fell back laying his back on the ground staring at the sky above him. I layed next to him looking at the same scenery.

"I kinda..." "Hm? Kinda what?" "well..." "Rider tell me." "I'm trying!" "Not enough! Tell me!" "It's hard!" "HOW?!" He sat up and glared at me with crimson colored skin.

"I KISSED YOU."

**CLIFF HANGER! TILL THAN MY MOTHITOS!


	9. Let's do this

HELLO! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

**Bre's POV**

I stared blankly at Rider. It took a while, but I eventually managed to take in what he just said. I felt... nothing. I dropped a brow. "And?" "And? That's it!" "I thought it was something bad! You scared me!" "The thought that we kissed means nothing?" "We are friends, friends kiss right?" "No." "No? Than why did you-" "Adrenaline kicked in and I was going to tackle you to spark something back in you, but I kinda missed and so on."

I nodded. "Oh..." I than remembered that the only time people kiss is when they are in a relationship like Zim and Gaz or Dez and Ryn. We haven't heard from Dez and Ryn since they moved to Las Angeles to help start Dez's music career.

I stood up and helped up Rider. "So... Kissing isn't for friends." I added. "No, it's not." "ah. Soooo we aren't friends?" "What? Of course we're friends!" "But friends don't kiss!" "It was a fluke!" I was struck dumb founded. "Fl...fluke?" "It means accident." "Our kiss was an accident?" I asked. Why did it seem to sorta... hurt that he said that?

He sighed. "This is too complicated, forget I said anything." He groaned as he layed back on the ground. It was awkward and quiet for a bit. I soon layed next to him. "Only couples kiss." "Yeah, basically." I nodded understanding.

"Are we a couple?" I asked curious. His face reddened. "N-No!" He stammered. "Oh." It remained silent for a while. "Why aren't we?" I finally asked. I heard him sigh and he looked at me. "A couple is-" "I know." he blushed madly. "Than why did you ask?" "Because only couples kiss." "We've already been over this." "I know, but we still did." "accident." "Accident or not. Besides you hear the rumors people say about us already." "Why do you care what they say?" "I don't. It's just... maybe they have a point."

"Which is?" "I mean we are always together, you've stayed at my house plenty of times, we are always there for each other, we both know everything about each other-" "Friends." I looked at him weird. "Friends don't kiss." He smirked and closed his eyes letting out irritated sigh laughs.

"I guess we can be a couple. But don't you think it would be awkward? We've been friends for a long time and we just suddenly are dating?" "I guess it would a little... besides the fact that we are two completely different species." He laughed at my comment. "I think you look nice for an alien, you look nothing like the ones you usually see in movies."

"I'll assume that was a complement." "It was." He laughed. He looked back up at the sky. "Are we really doing this?" He asked.

"I guess so." I added.

**Dib's POV**

I waited in the parking lot. Tak called for me to pick her up from the store. I turned finally seeing her walking toward my car. I sat up from my reclining and unlocked the door. She opened it and got in tossing her grocery bag in the back seat. "Bre get to skool okay?" "Yeah." "Good." She sighed relieved. I pulled out of the parking lot and into the road. "So... have you ever met this Finn guy?" "No, i've seen him once. He was with his mother once when she was in reign." "Oh. No wonder why it came as a shock to you when you found out Bre is on his death wish."

She nodded at the irony.

"So what did you get at the store?" I asked. "Stuff." She responded bluntly. "Stuff? What kind of stuff?" I asked curiously. "Just... stuff." I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was being suspicious. "Who's the _stuff_ for?" I asked.

"Gaz." She answered. That made me even more curious. "What did Gaz need?" she looked at me and smirked. "Stuff." I rolled my eyes, than got a stupid idea. "Is it _lady stuff_?" "Not that kind of stuff..." She barked defensive with a sly tint of blush growing on her cheeks.

I nodded. "mkay..." I drifted off. Right when she least expected it, and when the red light flashes on stopping our car, I quickly grabbed the bag looking in it. "DIB!" She shouted trying to stop me. I pulled out the item wide eyed staring at the two rectangular boxes.

"Pregnancy tests?" I asked. She stared at me in disbelief. "Like I said... for Gaz." She sighed. My heart stopped beating. A whirlwind of emotions came at me, one dominated over all.

I bared my teeth and slammed my hands on the horn. "**GAZ IS PREGNANT WITH ZIM'S KID?!"** I Roared. She rolled her eyes scoffing at my immature reaction. "They are married, it was bound to happen soon."

"NOT THIS SOON!" I shouted back. "Shut up and drive." She ordered pointing the the green light. I growled and slammed my foot on the gas. "So what, do I take you to Zim's house now?" "actually yes." I sighed.

The rest of the ride was quiet... besides the words I muttered about Zim under my breath. When we reached the house I dropped her off. I watched her walk in the house than look back at me.

"Keep it quiet." She mouthed. I sighed and nodded. This was gonna be harder than I wanted.

**Tak's POV**

I walked in the home seeing Gaz in the kitchen. Zim was with her. I hid the boxes in my purse. "Hey Tak." Gaz emotionlessly greeted. I nodded as a response. "Zim is leaving." She stated. I nodded at the comment. Zim walked past me. "By Tak." He spat. "Farewell Zim." I spat back at him.

He left and I sighed unhiding the boxes. "We have two hours before he comes back." Gaz stated. "It takes half an hour for the results. Hope you drank a lot of water." She nodded and I followed her to the bathroom with the tests.

**Dib's POV**

I was in my home listening to Ryan talk about his walk with Bre. "Hey Dib." I looked up at him. "Hm?" He stared at me for a while before responding. "Did anyone ever tell you... you have a big head?" I sighed out of irritation and tipped back my head. "Not you two..." "So you have been told this?" "You won't believe how many times." I moaned.

The silence once again took over, but Ryan asked something that snapped us back into a heated conversation.

"Can I eat it?" He asked. I snapped up my head looking at him. "EXCUSE ME?" I asked confused. "It looks like it's filled with... delicious goodness..." I awkwardly tried to look at anything other than his eyes staring at my head. "Uh... no."

"But... why?" He asked heart broken. "Because... it's illegal." "ME NO CARE!" he whined. "You're like a child." He looked upset at my comment. "You look like a big headed freak." I groaned face palming. "I'm, sorry you can't eat my head." "JUST A NIBBLE?!" "NO!" I snapped. He huffed angrily. "Fine." He spat.

**Tak's POV**

Gaz was sitting on the couch waiting. The tests took longer than expected with the results. "They better hurry... Zim is coming home in five minutes." She spat glaring at the analyzing tests. I rolled my eyes. "You should have peed faster." "I CAN'T CONTROL MY BLADDER!" "In this case you should have been ready to!" I retorted. She scoffed and layed on the couch.

I looked at one of the two tests. "This one has the results." I pointed out. She picked it up. "These things aren't 100% accurate right?" "That's why I bought two." I added. She nodded. "Positive." She sighed. We stared at the second one.

"... Aaaany second now." She impatiently noted. The phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?" "Gaz? Oh this is Zim. The engine store ran out of lethal gases so I'm coming home early, I'm turning the curb right now. See ya in about two minutes." He said. Her eyes widened. She pressed the hang up button and stared blankly at me.

"..." "Gaz? Are you fine?" I asked with a thick accent. Before I knew it, "RAGHH!" She roared, something familiar to Dib's after hearing his sister was possibly pregnant by his nemesis.

"He's coming home in about a minute.." She growled. I looked at the last test. "It's finished." I mentioned. She ran to my side examining the test, before we could read it, WHOP!

We stared at where the tests was once in Gaz's grip, now disappeared. "What?" I asked confused. Gaz looked off to the side soon rapidly hitting my arm. "What?" I asked. "Found it." She said. We both looked at Gir who had the pregnancy test in his hands smacking it on a bowl which Gaz would have to throw out or clean eventually.

"Gir..." Gaz chimed while cautiously and gracefully approaching him. "wanna give me the pee stick?" She asked sweetly. "ITS MEH DRUM STICK!" he shouted banging it on the bowl even harder. "Yeah! Yeah! I know!" She said smiling. "Can I have it? I wanna learn to play the drums too!" She lied with a smile.

Gir was buying it, until Bre's robot bunny ran out of her room and across the floor. Gir's attention snapped to the bunny. He put the test in his head and chased after the bunny. "DANGIT!" She snapped. We both ran after the two. I grabbed Bre's bunny and Gaz grabbed Gir. "I'll put Jecepii away." I said as I walked to Bre's room.

**GAZ's POV**

I was prying the lid on Gir's head open to get the test. He was laughing like a maniac and waving his arms and legs like crazy making it hard for my to open his head. "HOLD STILL DANGIT!" I shouted. Everything stopped though when the sound of the lock being unlocked echoed in the home.

I stared at the door feeling impatience and adrenaline burn at my heart and chest. I finally opened the lid and pulled out the test just as Zim walked inside the house. "Hello Gaz darling." He greeted.

I quickly put my hands behind my back. "Hey Zim." I replied as he kissed me quickly. He spotted the sly suspicion I was giving off.

"Why are you acting strange?" he asked. "No reason." I lied. "Do not lie to Zim, Gaz. Zim knows everything." "Than you know I'm not hiding anything." "Who said you were hiding something?" He asked smirking.

My grip on the test tightened. "No one." I added. I felt his hand stroke down my arm and grip around my hand. "What's in your hands?" He asked. "Nothing." He felt at the test. "Doesn't feel like nothing." I glared. "Go away Zim." "Tell me what it is Gaz." "No." "Gaz dear." "NO!" "GAZ!" We shouted back and forth until he yanked the test from my hands and looked at it.

"Its... a human pregnancy test..." He stammered. He looked at me. "It's positive..." Lies shot in my brain... only one came to mind.

"IT'S TAK'S!"

**DUN DUN DUN! yeah, have fun solving that one out Gaz...

REVIEW AND FAVORITE! Recommend to a friend, PM me

THANKS FOR READING!

TILL THAN MY MOHITOS!


	10. Surprise! part 1

PHEW! im worn out...

STORY TIME!

**Gaz's POV**

I held my breath hoping he bought it. He nodded at me agreeing. "She has been rather moody lately." He remarked. I nodded along with his theory. Tak walked in wiping her head. I kept a straight face but felt my chest burn from guilt.

Zim walked up to her and shook her hand leaving her staring at him questionably. "Tak! I congratulate you on your job well done with making a smeet with the Dib." He said. Tak's face grew red and embarrassment bloomed in her eyes.

"W-WHAT? ME AND DIB? NO! N-NO!" She stammered. She glared at him. "WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND MAKES YOU THINK THAT ME AND DIB ARE HAVING A SMEET?!" She shouted grabbing his collar. He glared at her. "You can't think I'm THAT stupid! I saw the human pregnancy test. It's positive." Tak rose a brow. She than looked at me.

"You told him it was mine?" She asked. I shrugged. "Meh..." I carelessly sighed. "Gaz... maybe you should explain to your HUSBAND what's _really_ going on." She recommended with loath lacing her sentence.

Zim looked at me. "Gaz?" He asked confused. I sighed and grabbed his hand. "Give me the test." I sighed. He did so. I stared at it. I read the plus sign that was on the little screen. I rolled my eyes. "Zim... I don't know how to say this because of how we are two different races..." Zim's face paled, his body stiffened, he looked like he was going to have a heart (Spooch) attack: Like the usual reaction when a woman tells her spouse she's carrying a baby bump and it's his.

"There is a baby in me..." I sighed like it was a burden.

I closed my eyes feeling the stress over throw me, when I opened my eyes Zim was no where to be seen. I looked at Tak who was staring at the floor. I looked at what she was staring at, Zim passed out. Well... this wasn't expected...

**Bre's POV**

The walk home was awkward. Rider and Me couldn't hold hands, piggy back ride, or even talk with out feeling some innuendo being thrown in there. I looked at him. "Sooooo" I drifted on. He looked at me. "Soooo." He responded. I looked at the ground. How did Zim and Gaz do this? A human and an alien... not a relationship issue you'd usually see in a magazine.

"This is awkward." I stated. He nodded. "I told ya." He replied. I shrugged. "It's worth it." He looked at me and a smile crept on his face. "Wanna do something stupid?" I looked at him. "I thought being your friend was a way of saying I'm up for anything dangerous..." I snickered. He shrugged. "It was in the fine print..." He laughed. "Come with me." He ordered. He led me to a bunch of bushes and removed them revealing a motorcycle.

"You own a motorcycle?" I asked stunned. He nodded as he kicked the stand and manually led it to me. "You're on the back seat." He reminded. "Why do I get the back seat?" I whined. "This is your first time on a motorcycle, I don't trust you driving yet." He replied.

I shrugged in agreement. I sat on the back and he handed me a helmet. I put it on over my wig feeling the fake strands of hair press against my face. The color changed to a dull warm color due to the cover on the helmet to prevent wind making your eyes squint. I looked at Rider who's helmet fully covered his face when mine reached to wear my nose (if I had one) would be.

He revved up the engine trying to give off a tough look. "How many times have you drove one of these?!" I shouted over the loud roaring engine.

"eh... once or twice!" He shouted back. My Spooch stopped pulsing. "WHAT?!" Before I could debate any longer, SHHROOOM! The motorcycle shot off into the street interrupting traffic. My claws were digging into the seat refusing the awkward torso grip the backseat rider usually does to the driver. Rider would feel a dominance if I did it, he was already test driving a motorcycle with a passenger... I think he's had enough ego for a day.

My breath escaped me as he sharply turned corners. I felt my hands vibrate from fear. He was scaring me. Well, let's step back and look at the situation... Rider recklessly driving a motorcycle with a passenger who has never been on a death contraption like this, yeah, if you were me you would be screaming.

He came to a sudden halt making us tip forward a bit but smacking the hind wheel on the ground. He placed his foot on the ground for a temporary kick stand as the red light blinked on. "How are ya doing back there?" He asked. I released my grip on the seat and took sharp breaths. "crappy." "Really? You're not enjoying it?" "YOU HAVE NEVER DROVE THIS THING BEFO-" I was cut off by him slamming on the gas due to the green light flashing on.

I felt gravity push me almost off of the motorcycle because of the release I gave my claws on the seat. My hands shot to his shirt hearing a few strands tear a sly bit. Realizing that might rip his shirt off, I did what I swore I wouldn't... I locked my arms around his torso. "RIDER YOU JACK ASS!" I shouted. I heard him laugh like a maniac.

I wanted to punch him in the face, but that would be a life threatening task. I pushed the urge aside. I held my breath. The same feeling I got when Nny stabbed me was hitting me at the moment.

He finally skid to a stop. We were outside of Zim's house. He shut off the motorcycle. He kicked out the kick stand and smiled at me. "Was that fun?" He asked. I glared at him. "I want to kill you." I growled. He laughed. I took off my helmet as he did his. We sat them in the compartment he had under the back seat.

He walked me up to the front door. I knocked on it hearing no response. I used my sharp clawed nail to unlock the door and open it. Rider followed me inside and we looked around for a sign of life. "Is Gaz's car in the drive way?" I asked Rider. He looked out the window and nodded. "Computer, is Zim's voot parked in the voot room?" I asked the ceiling. "**Yeah, Zim's voot is still up there.**" it responded. I made a 'hm' sound pondering the fact that the house was vacant.

"ZIM?! GAZ?! MOM?!" I shouted expecting a response. Nothing. "strange..." I commented. I walked in the kitchen. No one. "Gir?" I called out. "MIMI?" I called out too. Nothing. The sirs were gone too?

"What the frick is goin down?" I asked Rider. He shrugged. "I'll call Dib." He mentioned as he walked in the living room. I checked my room, nothing. I checked Mom's room, nothing. I was about to grab the door knob to Gaz and Zim's room... when my Spooch felt a strange vibration. I grabbed at my chest trying to strangle the strange feeling. This wasn't good. Instead of opening a door, I kicked it open. "Zi-" I stopped seeing someone I never expected to see sitting on the edge of their bed smiling.

My eyes widened as they smirked.

**CLIFF HANGER! guess who the mysterious figure is! :3

I'm such a jerk... :)


	11. Surprise! part 2

RUN RUN RUNAWAY RUNAWAY BABAY BEFORE I GET MY SPELL ON YOOUUU~

I freggin love that song.

HERE WE GOOOO!

[before Rider and Bre arrived at the house, about the time they got on the motorcycle]

**Zim's POV**

I woke up to Gaz fanning me with a magazine. "Great, ya killed Zim. Have fun explaining that to Bre." Tak teased. She glared at Tak. "He's waking up." She spat. "CRAP! I mean... no I mean it." She added smirking.

I too exchanged glares with Tak. I looked at Gaz. "So... are you... really?" "Yeah Zim. That wasn't a dream." She sighed looking at the ground. "I tried to keep it from you because of the Irken law, not to breed a new race." She groaned. I cupped her cheek in my hand. "Gaz, screw the Irken law. I will love him no matter the origin." I said smiling softly. She eased slyly into my hand and halfly closed her eyes showing the relaxation she felt.

I smirked at her strange act of love. She usually showed affection with a grunt or a smart comment, it's rare when she lets me get away with such actions. Obviously this has happened before... that's why she's carrying my smeet.

(A/N: LOLOL ;P )

I brought my face to hers and softly pressed my lips to hers. I felt the tug at her lips tempting her to smile. She returned the kiss circling her arms around my neck allowing this moment to happen. Zim was letting her feel control, it's obvious that I, ZIM! Dominate in this relationship.

I moved my hands to rest on her waist. I heard Tak clear her throat separating me and Gaz. We both looked at her. It was than Gaz realized something I said and looked at me with a tinge of curiosity. "You said you would love him no matter the origin." "Yes, Zim said that." I replied. "What makes you so sure it's a boy?" She asked. "Zim wants a dominant son. Why? Does Gaz dear wish to birth a female smeet?" I asked running my hands through her hair.

"I don't care the gender really." "Than why argue?" "Who said this was an argument?" She asked. We heard a knock on the door. I stood up and walked to the door opening it seeing someone I never wished to see again. "WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD?!" I gasped. They tackled me. It was than I noticed an unusual object on their back. Before I could order Gir or MIMI to attack the intruder, Tak dove at him.

She rolled on the ground with him and slammed her fist into his nose making a red liquid run from the now broken nose. He hissed in pain. He kneed her in the gut making her bend over in pain. This giving him the advantage of hooking her in the jaw sending her smacking the ground to savor the pain and agony she felt. He turned to me and Gaz, but I was already making our escape.

I went into our room pressing a button on my belt making Gir activate in defense mode. I slammed the door shut hearing Gir zoom by the door and into the fight.

"Take the elevator to the voot cruiser and hide in there." I ordered. "What? I can stay and fight Zim!" She detested. I glared at her statement. "Not when there is a risk of harming two. Go up there Gaz. NOW." I demanded. "No Zim. This wont hold me back!" she growled pointing to her stomach. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO ARGUE!" I snapped. The door kicked open revealing the opponent to us.

The object on his back blinking red. "Gaz. Go. Now." I growled as I stepped in front of her. "No Zim." She argued. "Computer! Take Gaz up to the level I requested." I ordered. Before Gaz could detest, the elevator formed around her forcing her up to the voot level. "This time I'll make sure your dead." He smirked at that. "Come on, I thought you and Dib would miss me!"

"Who would miss an annoying ginger like you?!" I hissed. "Awe! Someone's grumpy!" he chimed pulling out the two daggers implanted in his back pockets. "WHO WOULD BE HAPPY TO SEE YOU, KEEF?" I growled before diving at him.

[Present time]

**Bre's POV**

I remember the stories Zim and Dib told to me about Keef. He didn't sound at all enjoyable. "Where is Zim and the others?" I asked angrily. He snickered. "Aw! Come on buddy! Doncha wanna hang out?!" He asked smiling. "NO! WHERE IS ZIM?!" I growled. "Don't worry, if ya keep waitin' around than you will eventually see him!" The sentence remained questionable, until my brain fully wrapped around the thought he was threatening me.

"WHERE. IS. ZIM." I growled like an animal. He rose a brow. It was than I noticed a flash of red blink on his back. "What's on your back..." I asked cautiously. "Hmm? This? Oh, I thought you would ask." He laughed. He revealed his back to me. Showing me the Pak implanted in him.

My eyes gawked at the sight. "I ran into some nice friends who gave it to me! But they did some other stuff too, but now I really feel the need to kill something!" He said smiling happily. "And Zim seemed best!" he laughed smiling softly.

I glared as the words smacked at my Spooch.

"You... You didn't..." I drifted off. He nodded. "He's in the closet. It smells like a rotten alien so pinch your nose when ya go in there!" He warned smiling. I dove at Keef. The Pak must have given him a great amount of agility, because he avoided the dive sending me on the bed. I turned to see two daggers shoot at me. I rolled off of it seeing the daggers stab into the mattress.

"Let's play tag! I'm it!" He laughed. I swore he was insane! I dove for the door slamming it shut locking it. I heard Keef bang on the door. "COME ON! Don't be a sore looser!" He whined. I ran into the living room seeing Rider stare at the door. "RIDER!" I shouted. He turned to me. "huh? You done in there?" he asked. I inhaled sharply. "I WAS BEING ATTACKED!" I roared. "oh, that's nice. Let's go." He waved off. What?

"EXCUSE ME?!" I asked. I grabbed his shoulder feeling something hit me hard. I wave of... regret, like I did something wrong and I knew it.

I looked up to see Rider give me a death glare. He shot his hands to my throat. He lifted me in the air. I than noticed how his eyes weren't green, they were yellow.

That wasn't Rider.

I heard Keef bang louder on the door. THE HECK WAS GOING ON?! As I drew my foot back readying to nail the disguiser in the groin, I felt someone tackle me to the ground. I coughed trying to capture air. I looked up to see Rider on me blocking me. He was glaring at the one disguised as him. "That's not me Bre." He spat. "I kinda figured that." I snapped.

The intruder started to snicker. Rider threw a punch at their stomach stunning them. They looked like a hologram as his fist made contact to their skin. The vision shook from an image of a short brown haired girl to the fake Rider. "It" glared at us than snapped it's vision to the hall. "KEEF! RETURN TO THE BASE!" It ordered. We heard Keef's fighting against the door stop and we watched as the intruder jumped out the window.

Rider was about to go after them, but I put my hand on his shoulder. "Later, right now we gotta find Zim and the others." I demanded. He hesitated, but nodded. He helped me up and followed me to Zim's room.

"ZIM?!" I yelled. "HEY!" I heard a faint yet familiar shout cry out. I looked at the ceiling. "COMPUTER! ELEVATOR!" I ordered. The elevator came down with Gaz inside gasping for air. I felt shivers shoot up my spine. How long was she trapped in there? I kicked at the glass. "GAZ?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I shouted. She slowly nodded. She was obviously suffocating in there.

"COMPUTER WHY DID YOU KEEP HER IN THERE?!" I shouted. **"I could only send her down to the voice command of you or Zim."** Rider helped me kick at the glass. Nothing. "WHERE IS ZIM?!" I shouted. The computer unlocked the closet door having Zim fall out of it unconscious. I ran to his body.

"ZIM!" I freaked out. I patted his face. "ZIM WAKE UP!" I shouted. He eventually slowly opened his eyes looking up at me. Reality smacked him across the face and he shot up. "GAZ!" He shouted. I let him jump up seeing the elevator.

He rammed his elbow into the glass and it shattered. He grabbed her and pulled her out. She coughed and hacked from the long oxygen loss. "I... told you... I was better... better off... fighting..." She heaved.

He rubbed her back. "Bre... I give you permission." I looked at him weird. "Read it's mind." I rose a brow. "Who's?" He asked. "The smeets! It's not used to being in a womb! Who knows what the oxygen loss did to it. See if it's still breathing." I looked at Gaz's stomach. The light shot across my vision. I stared hearing what I expected. I looked up at Zim.

He took a sharp breath in. I swore his eyes were about to water. Gaz was on the verge of fainting.

**Ryan's POV**

I was in the membrane home napping. I woke up seeing yellow. I patted at my eyes removing the sticky note pasted on my forehead. I sat up rubbing my eyes reading it.

_"Ryan,_

_ Left for an emergency. I know you might wake up late, so I left the number to Bloaty's Pizza Hog at the bottom. You might wanna due carry out. They don't send over anymore delivery men because of an incident Gaz had with a late delivery._

_ BAD. MEMORIES._

_ Dib"_

I sighed crumbling up the note and tossing it in the waste bin next to the couch. I got up stretching and stood.

I called the number placing my order. I grabbed my coat and exited the house. I watched as the street lights flickered on due to the dawn.

I sighed realizing how late it was. I walked by an alley hearing a scream pierce my ears. I flinched and turned in ready to yell at the screamer. When I saw the girl from the line at at diner gawking terrorized at a man about a foot taller than her holding a gun to her throat.

If he was doing what I assumed, this was gonna be ugly. I heard him spit out a few unnecessary remarks about her and her physique. I glared. I was right, he WAS attempting what I thought. He slowly rose his hand to her face, but before he even grazed her cheek with his fingertip, my bat was drawn out of my weapon pak and I struck the guy in the back of the head echoing a crack in the alley.

He fell to the ground. The girl gawked at the man passed out on the ground. His intentions, his appearance, his presence, it all disgusted me. A snarl possessed me and I rammed my fist into his throat hearing him whine out in pain. I repeatedly threw punches at his face hearing bones crunch and crack while blood drew from his olive skin.

I felt rain begin to pour on me. My hair and bangs blocked a good part of my vision, but that did not stop me from trying to murder this man. As I drew my fist back, I felt soft hands grip around my wrist. I snapped my head to the person. A hate filled growl erupted from my throat scaring the girl who stopped me.

Like mine, her brown hair was soaked and covering her face like the normal rain+hair affect.

I breathed heavily eventually calming the anger that was boiling in my chest. "Stop! I know you don't want to! But please! Don't sink to his level!" she pleaded.

I gave the man mercy and left him on the ground to bleed out or be found by the police. I took off my hoodie and gave it to the girl. "Here, obviously we didn't expect rain. Take it and go home." I ordered. She nodded. I picked up the bat and put it back in my pak. "um... sir?!" She called out. I looked at her. "I... I'm still a little bit in shock from that. Can-can you um... walk me home?" She asked.

I rose a brow, but shrugged and agreed. I walked with her and followed her home. When we reached her front door she smiled at me. "My name is Alexis." she finally spoke out. I nodded. "Ryan." I added. She smiled nodding. "Will we ever meet up again?" I thought of it. I than realized the consequences of starting this relationship or whatever. She was already through enough today. I shook my head. "Sorry, I'm more of a solo guy." I said. She frowned and nodded. "I... I understand." She stammered. She opened her door. "Thank you." She said smiling. She offered me the hoodie I gave to her.

I held up my hand refusing the offer and walked back to Dib's house. I hope I never saw her again. I was nothing but misery in a shell. She is better off never even remembering me.

**DIB'S POV**

I was on the couch in Zim's home. Bre and Rider sat at the end of the sofa. Rider's arm was around Bre's shoulders. Something new, but what the heck, they're friends.

Zim was in his room with Gaz.

I could already tell something was wrong. I looked at Bre. "We still haven't found Tak." She softly spoke. Rider rested his head on hers comforting her.

The thought of what she just said shook my heart. Tak is missing? I turned away from them hoping it would make a difference on my pain. It didn't.

**"Bre." **The computer spoke. We all looked at it. "Yes?" she asked half out of it. **"I have located Tak." **Bre and I were suddenly interested in the topic. "Where is my mom?" She asked. The title she gave Tak, it made my heart ache even more.

**"It seems that when Keef ran to Zim and Gaz, she made her way to the lab. She's in sleep mode trying to repair herself. She will come upstairs when she is ready." **We all sighed. Bre looked at me and smiled.

"At least we are all fine." She sighed. Relief over came us.

**THE END! JK!

end of the chapter obviously... but yeah...

TILL THAN MY MOHITO!


	12. Secret

Stupid pains... I feel like I was hit in the back of the head, in the chest, and in my elbow with a bat. My arm is shaking... so sorry if there are MANY typos. You now know the culprit is my PATHETIC aches. REVIEW! and I just remembered I had a poll up. Huh, look at that.

"**Got a secret**

**can you keep it?**

**Swear this one you'll save.**

**Better lock it**

**in your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave.**

**If I show you**

**than I know you **

**wont tell what I said.**

**'cuz two can keep a secret**

**if one of them is dead."**

-Secret by the pierces.

That song makes me think of this chapter SOO MUCH.

**Bre's POV**

I was in the class room watching the clock strike down to the end of the day. I tapped my pencil on the desk and slyly jumped when I heard the bell shriek. I stood up as did the other students. I walked to my locker getting my stuff. I looked at the back of the locker seeing the photo of me, Zim, Tak, Gir, MIMI, Rider, Dib, and Gaz.

I smirked at how horrible Professor membrane's photography skills were, the photo was almost blurry. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder slamming the door. I turned to see someone unexpected standing at the front doors. "Dib?" I asked myself.

I walked up to him and he waved smiling. "Bre, I'm taken' ya home. Zim is busy and Gaz is still a little upset from yesterday and everything." I felt guilt strike me when I realized what he was referring to.

"Heh, yeah." I sighed. I tried to make no eye contact knowing the guilt would burrow even deeper in my Spooch. "Where's Rider?" He asked. I shrugged. "He said he wasn't coming to skool today. Something about how Mondays suck." Dib smirked, "Aint that the truth." he snickered. I shrugged again.

"Well, we better get going." He said opening the door. I followed him out. When he got in his car I was stopped at the car door I was opening by a girl.

She had long straight blond hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a sweater like she meant business. She handed me a flier. "Come to the annual father daughter dance Friday!" She excitedly requested. I smiled accepting the paper. "Thanks." I said as I watched the class president walk away.

I got in the car tossing my bag in the back seat. Dib looked at the paper in my hand as he started up the car. "Hm? What's that?" He asked. "Some dance thing Friday." "You going?" He asked curious. "Nah, it's for fathers and their daughters. I only have a mom." He nodded in agreement to my statement. "Ah, I get it. I remember that actually. Dad kept riding Gaz wanting to go to it. You should know how it turned out."

"She didn't go?" I asked. He nodded. "Yup." He stepped on the gas and drove off. He was on the phone for most of the ride. "Hey Bre." I looked at him noticing he was no longer on a call with Dark Booty.

"Yeah?" I asked. "How are you taking the miscarriage?" he asked. I felt like a bus slammed into my Spooch as guilt came at me. "Uh... hard I guess." I lied. He nodded looking back at the road. "Gaz must feel horrible." He pointed out. He wouldn't even know.

I tried to hold back a chuckle from the irony. "Yeah, I guess so." I added. He rose a brow. "You are acting awfully suspicious. Somethin' up?" he asked paranoid. I shot my stare to him as my eyes widened nervously. "NO! NO! uh... I mean no! Nothing!" I tried to convince. At moments I'm a great liar... this wasn't one of those moments.

He nodded catching on to my act. He pulled up to the house and unlocked the door. "Bre, do you know something about Gaz that I don't?" he asked. I opened the door ignoring my bag and the paper in the car. "Nope! Nothing! I know as much as you do!" I quickly responded shutting the door and running to the base.

I ran inside and slammed the door shut relaxing my back against it. I opened my eyes to see Gaz looking at me. The guilt rang over me again. Zim walked in the room making the pressure double. She gave me a look warning me not to spill. I nodded smiling. "Hey Zim." I greeted. "The Dib drop you off?" He asked. I nodded. He walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

"Tak is in the lab looking over the security tapes trying to find out more about this intruder who hoaxed Keef and hooked him up to a Pak." He mentioned. I nodded. "I just figured he was that insane." I added smirking. "Nah, Keef is freaking weird, but not homicidal." Zim replied.

He looked at Gaz. His smile softened. "Gaz dear feeling okay?" He asked stroking her back. She nodded. "Still a little shook up." She spoke. She was really good at this. Zim kissed her cheek and embraced her. Gaz gave me the same look she gave me moments ago. "Gaz, can I talk to you in my room? It's something important." She nodded and followed me to my room.

She entered the room and I locked the door. She sat on my bed with her legs crossed. "Yes?" she asked. "I can't do it anymore." "What? Why not?" "You don't think it's gonna be obvious? In a few months you're gonna have a baby bump! How are you gonna explain THAT."

"Bre, I have it all figured out." "Gaz! Zim doesn't care if you're busting the biggest Irken law!" "He should when it means they'll shut his Pak down once word goes out." "So faking a miscarriage is good? YOU ARE GOING TO POP OUT A SME-" She jumped up and covered my mouth. "SHUSH!" She silenced. She removed her hands from my mouth. "The armada doesn't have to know about you two." "How do you plan that?" She asked a little snappish.

"Simple..." I trailed on. "We disconnect Zim's Pak." Gaz's eyes widened. "You're kidding right? That would mean KILLING him." She growled. "No! We can disconnect the connection to the Massive from his Pak. He won't be harmed at all." Gaz was silent for a second. "I guess... we can do that." She sighed. "But there is still the fact you had me LIE to everyone saying you lost the baby."

"That's not true." "I read your mind when I read the babies. You said: Lie for me. Please"

She glared off to the side. "I'll wait for the right time." She spat. I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I added. I looked at her stomach. "Smeets aren't uses to an environment like a womb of a female. Who knows what could happen to you." I pointed out. "Anything unusual? You know more about human pregnancy than I do." I stated. She shrugged while pondering. "Eating is a little more than average which is normal, had normal morning sickness, normal mood swings." "You are the most vague person with your emotions." I remarked. She scoffed.

"Wait..." She paused. She looked at me. "Sometimes It feels like something is scratching in my stomach." My eyes widened at what I hoped she wouldn't say.

"G...Gaz..." I stammered. She looked at me. "You need to tell Zim." "Why?" She asked confused. "From what you said... the smeet is growing his claws." "Whats so bad about that?" I looked at her seriously. "If you aren't under the right care... that baby could shred you up from the inside out." I darkly spat.

**Tak's POV**

I was looking over the tapes in the lab. I yawned covering my mouth with my Irken hand. I was out of my disguise knowing I was safe in Zim's lab. I sighed resting my chin on my hand while staring at the screen. The only drive I had was to kill this guy for not only attacking my daughter but attacking me.

I heard my cell phone vibrate in my back pocket. I pulled it out reading the text I was sent from Dib. I smirked at pressed a button on my belt making the hologram turn on making my human rouge visible.

I made my way to the elevator and went up it impatiently tapping my foot on the ground. Once I reached the top level I ran out of the house. I waited at the front of the lawn. Eventually a blue convertible pulled up to the house. "Get in!" Dib shouted over the loud car engine. I snickered as I got in shotgun and he pulled out of the drive way and into the street.

"What did you find?" I asked. He reached in the glove box pulling out a file with loose papers while keeping his eyes on the road. He handed it to me. "Here, it's all the info I 'borrowed' from the Swollen Eyeball Network." He said as I searched through the papers.

I pulled out a paper that had DNA readings. "What's this?" I asked. Dib looked at it for a second than looked back at the road. My long blue hair flapped behind me from the wind blasting in our faces. "I was hoping you'd see that one first. It's the DNA reading. I found it in Ryan's brief case. Turns out there is more to him than we thought." I looked at him strange. "What? He doesn't seem like a wack job." Dib looked at me and than looked at the papers searching for a page. "He isn't it's just-" He stopped speaking when bright lights flashed in our vision and a huge pressure slammed the car back jolting us back in our seats.

I hit my head feeling a sly bit of drowsiness, I looked at Dib, who slammed his head on his steering wheel knocking him out cold.

As our car rolled into a ditch I unbuckled myself covering Dib to prevent glass or such to injure him. I felt the ground smack at my back when we rolled. I clenched my teeth taking in the pain knowing that doing so was saving Dib. A long scar streaked across his forehead and blood drew fast from it. When the car did it's last roll, the air pressure over powered me and made me loose my grip on Dib sending me flying off into the dirt smacking my face into the earth and skimming my cheek across the scattered sharp pebbles.

I hissed in pain as I felt a rib in my body stab at my flesh. I coughed blood on the grass. I looked over my shoulder seeing the subway that crashed into us continue it's driving. I coughed as smoke from the crashed car filled the air.

I dragged myself to the crushed car praying Dib was alright. I felt a sharp stab in my leg knowing it was badly hurt, but I didn't care. Dib could be hurt to, possibly even dead.

The thought rattled my brain and I shook in fear. "D-Dib!" My hoarse voice screeched. I managed to reach the car. I peeked under the crack that was left from where the window was. Dib was sitting in the seat perfectly fine besides a few cuts and scrapes and a possible concussion. I sighed in relief seeing the seat belt still strapping him to his seat.

Irkens weren't born with incredible strength, but I hoped adrenaline could change that as I tried to lift the car from my limp shaky arms. My hand drew maroon blood as I gripped on a glass from the broken window. I hissed in pain as the cut attracted the debris and smoke in the wound. I heard loud sirens come toward me I turned to see cop cars circle around us.

**Zim's POV**

I was sitting in my room. I was on the edge of the bed with my eyes closed. Why was everything bad happening to the ALMIGHT ZIM?! This was... strange. First I find out my mission was a lie, which is dumb because I was the best invader out of them all.

Now my smeet is gone. It not only hurt Gaz, but tore at my Spooch too. I heard Gaz's phone ring on the dresser. I got up and answered it. "Hello?" I snapped. I listened to the voice on the other line. My eyes grew wide at the words they spoke. "WHAT?! THAT'S... THAT'S MAHOGANY!" I shouted. I saw Gaz and Bre walk into the room. "What's wrong?" Gaz asked. I looked at Bre. My Spooch vibrated as the news kept coming. Bre didn't know yet, this could kill her.

I hung up and threw the phone on the bed angry with it. "Zim?" Gaz questioned. I looked back at Bre. "It... It was the hospital... It appears Dib and Tak were in a car wreck." Bre's eyes widened and started to water up. "Tak has a broken rib, cracked shin, and some scrapes... Dib though..." I looked at Gaz realizing that she just lost a baby.

This was just awful. Telling Bre about Tak was hard, Telling Gaz about her brother... was just a small vision of Hell. I gulped. "Dib is in a coma." Gaz's eyes also widened. It was still obvious though that she refused to show a slight image of a tear resisting to let out sadness.

Gaz turned her back to me and walked to the closet. She grabbed a black coat and put it on. "I'll start up my car." she monotonously spoke. I could tell she was scared and worried, but something you should know about her, weakness and fear are two things that she is not familiar with.

I nodded and looked at Bre. Even as a young adult, she had tears to shed due to a bad day. She looked at me and wiped away her tears with her wrist.

She walked past me without saying a word. I sharply inhaled feeling the cold shoulder, but I can't snap at her. Her mom is harshly injured.

**Tak's POV**

I was laying down on a hospital bed waking up to bright white lights. I jumped sharply inhaling but felt hands grip around my wrists. My head snapped to the person seeing them hold up their hands defensively. "Calm down Tak! It's just me!" "R-Ryan?" I asked. He nodded. The papers I looked at started to knock on my memory. I was more on edge since he was in the room with me.

"Tak, you're banged up pretty bad."He stated. I nodded. "I can tell. My leg feels awful, my thorax feels split and I feel like I was malled by a wild beast." I snapped. He shrugged. "Nah, you were just in a car wreck." The descriptive memories started flooding in my mind. I also got flashbacks of the passenger in the car. "Where's Dib?!" I growled. Ryan rose a brow. "In the ICU." My eyes widened. "Oh my Irk. What happened to him?" I asked worriedly but still showing a sign of dominance. "He's... He's in a coma..." He stammered.

His news ringed my Spooch like a wet rag. I cleared my throat from the terrorizing words he spoke to me. "He better wake up." He looked at me. "Huh?" I heard the door to my room open and Bre came running in. "MOM!" She panicked. I inhaled just wondering what she was feeling at the moment.

"I'm fine Bre." "If you were you wouldn't be in a hospital bed!" She snapped. I rose a brow. "What's with the attitude?" I asked. She glared looking away. "I thought you were dying or something..." She whispered to herself. I smirked at how she reacted to me. She was trying not to show weakness... she's definitely been around Gaz and Zim too much.

I than noticed the two absent. "Where is Zim and Gaz?" I asked. "They are looking for Dib." She replied. "They know he's in the ICU?" Ryan asked. She looked at him nodding. "They found a nurse and she explained to them." She remarked.

**GAZ's POV**

I walked up to the doors that locked us from the room my brother was being operated in. I took a sharp inhale facing reality. Zim looked down at me. "Is Gaz dear okay?" He asked. This had to be karma for lying to Zim. For making Bre lie to Zim and the others. This is why Zim never wanted her to use her ability. Others could abuse it's power, like I did. Now both of our loved ones were in a hospital.

I rammed my face into Zim's chest wrapping my arms around him. He returned the surprise hug knowing that I needed the comforting. "There there Gaz..." He consoled. I refused to shed a tear. Even though trying to tough hard situations out brought me to a hospital.

I will never shed a tear.

**WOW! Yeah a chapter with no Rider I think... WELL! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? STAY TUNED! And review! Review! REVIEW! **REVIEW!**

Till than my mohitos!


	13. rude awakening

HEY GUYS! So I was planning on doing a Q and A, but I had absolutely no idea on what questions I should answer... so... yeah... I decided to just continue on with the series... okay... NEXT CHAPTA!

**TAK'S POV**

I was watching the TV In my room ignoring the human food they brought for me. I hated the smell of their fruits and such... it just gave me goosebumps and a lingering taste of bile in my throat.

I snapped my head to the door opening watching Zim and Gaz walk in. "No Bre?" I asked. Zim shook his head. "As much as she protested, we made her go to skool." "Now it's gonna be weighing on her heart all day." I pointed out. "Rider is there today, I'm sure he can help." Gaz added. I shrugged. "I'm fine anyways. The medical drone said I can probably leave tomorrow morning. I just have to wait for him to come back with my medicine." I stated.

Zim took a seat on a chair. Gaz sat on the arm of the chair he was in. They looked at me concerned. "What?" I asked. "Does it not bother you that you could've died?" Zim snapped. "Not one bit. I'm tougher than the average human. It's hard to hurt me so easily." I remarked.

Gaz's look of no emotions quickly changed to a glare. "It hurt Dib just fine." She spat. Her words rung my Spooch. I looked away from them. "How is he?" I asked monotoned. "He's not in surgery anymore. He's resting right now. He woke up from his comma about an hour ago. He's just sleeping." I sighed at Zim's given information on Dib.

"Who is taking Bre home? Their skool ends in about another two hours." I asked. "Rider. Like I said earlier he is at skool. He's driving her home." I nodded. "I'm still a little uneasy about her friending a human." I spat. "I'm not to fond of the idea either." He responded in the same accent of distaste. Gaz glared at Zim. "Don't be a hypocrite." She growled.

"Zim? A hypocrite? Never Gaz dear." He waved off. "Saying it's wrong for her to be friends with a human when you are married to one." She debated. Zim's eyes widened a bit. He looked at his wife with a half drooped frown.

"It's different Gaz. You are more skilled and agile and wiser than the others." He added. She rolled her eyes. "Maybe from your point of view." "Which is good. Irkens are much more superior compared to the human race." He mentioned with a smirk. She just crossed her arms blankly staring at him.

**BRE'S POV**

I was sitting on the bleachers in my gym clothes. My short hair was in a mini ponytail while my bangs hung over my forehead. Rider was sitting in the janitors closet sleeping. I watched as coach Bernminer find him and yell at him waking him up quickly from his little nap. I heard him shout at Rider and Rider just imitated him making him ticked.

I smirked at his childish behavior. Coach looked at me. "HEY! What are you doing just sitting!? This is physical education! Be active or I'm dropping you to an F!" He shouted. I groaned and jumped off the bleachers and walked up to Rider. He followed me to the equipment closet.

"Hey, you wanna make a trip to my place before I drop you off after skool?" He asked as I searched for a ball in the basket. "Sure, but why?" I asked as I picked up a blue ball. "Well... I just wanted to spend some time with my _girlfriend_ is all." he chimed. I blushed and punched his arm playfully. He chuckled and rubbed his 'wound'.

I rolled my eyes holding in a laugh.

We walked out of the closet seeing the now empty gym room. We looked around. I looked at him. "Is gym out early?" I asked. Rider looked at the clock. "Seems like it." he added. We started walking to the locker rooms, but stopped after hearing the stereo turn on full blast. Of course it was playing what I assumed to be the band Gaz listened to constantly, **Green Day. **It's not like I despised the band or anything, it's just whenever I hear one of their songs it's always on full blast and hurts my head.

I smacked my hands to where the tips of my antennae would be through my wig. I looked to Rider noticing he was doing the same motion except covering his human ears. Our eyes squinted as the blasting radio pulsed the song 'boulevard of broken dreams' into the ground, walls, roof, and bodies within the gymnasium.

I slowly opened my eyes to see coach standing next to the radio. What was he plotting? He smirked and his eyes flashed yellow. My Spooch choked me in my throat as my head throbbed.

My eyes burned from staring so I blinked, but doing so made me loose sight of him. "huh?" I asked myself. I looked to Rider who had a look mixed with fear and anger at me. I rose a brow to this. "What?" I asked. It was than he ran at me. This made me panicked. "Rider, what are you-" He shoved me to the ground cutting me off and also showing me the gym teacher diving over me apparently missing his chance at tackling me. My eyes widened at seeing Rider save me in the nick of time.

He sat up letting me loose from his protective grip. "Go find the other students." I ordered. Rider looked at me confused. I never looked at him, my eyes were locked on the man on the ground trying to regain his strength to prepare for the uprising fight.

"What? And leave you with him? Not again." He growled. I glared still keeping my eyes on the figure taking a stand. "It wasn't a question. Go. I'll be fine." I snapped back. He huffed and ran out of the gym. Mr. Bernminer stood glaring at me. His yellow eyes were so vivid it was like a yellow highlighter on a piece of paper.

He smirked devilishly at me. "You know... he must be weak." he taunted. Wait, his voice. It sounded almost... feminine? It was than I remembered the last time I encountered this person was at my own home. They took on the form of Rider, but when Rider got a hit at em'... they looked almost... fake. I remembered seeing a girl.

I glared, only one person could be behind this mind throbbing game. "Why did Finn send you?" I asked dully and darkly. They snickered. "Who's Finn?" He or she asked obviously lying. I growled lifting a bit of my lip showing the sharp teeth I had in my mouth like I was some kind of viscous beast.

"No need to lie, it's obvious he's behind this." I spat. The venom in my words were practically drooling from my words. She/he flinched catching the tint of rage I was giving off. I stood up to stare down my enemy. He/She smirked realizing I was agreeing with the thought of starting the fight.

My fists tightened. I planned on not using them. I planned to use my ability that was implanted in my brain, thanks to the tallests. I noticed a bat discarded on the ground from the previous baseball team's practice they had.

I looked back at them. They never noticed my glance. I smirked. After a moment of silent staring down, I ran for the bat. They caught notice and ran after me. I grabbed the handle of the bat swinging it nailing them in the gut. I watched as they coughed blood onto my gym uniform. The same thing I saw last time happened. A hologram like shift was happening to the body. Soon the shifting stopped. A girl who stood about an inch or two taller than me with short pixie cut brown hair was revealed to be my intruder.

This confused me. "Wh...what?" I asked myself. She grabbed her gut and dove at me. I rammed the bat back into her rib cage hearing a crack. I hoped it was her rib. Taking this advantage, I ran off leaving the bat behind.

I ran for the stairs. I heard thumping footsteps a bit far behind catching up to mine. I gasped as I turned and ran into the closet at the top of the stairs. I slammed shut the wooden door and locked it. I saw the basketball team's basketballs on it's wrack. I wheeled the wrack over to the door knob to ensure my safety. I took many steps back before bumping into the wall. I inhaled sharply hearing fists pound strongly on the wooden door.

Wooden. It was easily destroyable. Where was everyone? Why does it seem fate WANTS me to have a ironic and sinister demise? I slid to a sitting position taking in my fate. I inhaled some more hearing the pounding grow louder and stronger. "OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard her roar. I flinched. Wait, why was I afraid? I'm the sister of Irk's most famous rebel. I smirked at the name I gave Zim.

I snapped out of my thoughts hearing yet another fierce pound on the door. I looked up noticing the window in the room. I stood up quickly spotting the banner that was strung across the gym. I smirked. Huh, fate must be on my side today. I smiled at the door hearing her bang harder.

I searched the edges of the window while biting my lip. No lock. I sighed. I closed my eyes shut tight and tightened my grip I had on my fist. I turned my face away as I smashed my hand in the glass. I looked back watching the glass shatter hitting the gym floor. I ignored the stinging pain the long cuts on my arm gave me. I felt the warm blood draw down my arm.

I tried to ignore it as I stepped out of the window. I looked up seeing the start of the banner only a foot above me. I groaned at my shortness preventing me from so easily grabbing the rope. I stretched for it. I heard the door crush. I froze. I peeked back in the room seeing a hole in the door showing me her face. She punched another hole In the door.

I gulped as I placed both of my feet on the edge of the window. I jumped up grabbing the rope and dangling from it. I pressed the back of my feet against the wall behind me and kicked off sliding down the rope. Halfway down, and feeling the rope burn at my soft hands and opening my cut wounds wider, the rope snapped from the weight.

I stiffened as I dropped with the rope. I landed on the mat under me thanking Irk for placing them there. I smirked as I watched her still attack the door. I ran off to hide under the bleachers. I searched for something I could use. Nothing, nope, Nada, hey... I smirked as I picked up a flag the girls on color guard used. I turned to see her enter the room noticing my absence. She walked up to the window and jumped out. She tumbled on the ground and stood up like she didn't just jump a 15 foot jump with out a inch or centimeter of injury or pain.

I ran out at her while she charged at me. I rammed the pole part of the flag straight into her chest knocking the wind out of her. She smacked her back on the gymnasium floor. Rider came running in from the doors seeing me with my foot on her showing I won the fight. "What's your name." I demanded. She looked at me wheezing. "Ares." She breathed.

Before I knew it, she was gone. I blinked as my foot hit the ground from the missing body it was being supported by. I looked around. Rider rose a brow. "Who... who was that?" He asked staring at me. "You tell me, you know an Ares?" I asked.

**TAK'S POV**

I slowly moved myself off of the hospital bed inhaling from feeling the muscles that were relaxed start to go back to business as I stretched. I dropped my arms on the bed. I sighed standing up. I closed the curtains to my window and locked my door. I untied the strap to my hospital bed and watched it drop to the ground.

It stunned me by how the medical drones never noticed how my organs where nothing near a humans organs. I quickly walked to the dresser grabbing my usual attire and placing it on. I wore my skinny jeans, black heals, dark periwinkle shirt that went an inch above my pant line. I brushed my long hair making it look more neat.

I walked out of the room and into the hall. I looked around for the room Dib was in and found it. I sighed heavily as I turned the door handle. I entered the room slowly taking it it's every detail and item.

I gawked at Dib's motionless body in the bed. I looked away for a second trying to avoid tearing up. I walked into the room closing the door behind me. I inhaled sharply as I sat at the edge of his bed. I stared at his face. His pale skin looked more pale than usual making his skin radiate with a soft feel and look. I smirked as I ran my hand down his cheek. A sly chuckle slipped from my mouth.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you." I breathed. My muscles tensed as the lids under my eyes began to weigh more. I took yet another sharp breath as I realized how much of this was my fault. I looked back at him. His glasses were off on his table, I never knew if I was going to see him wear those again...

My eyes burned from the resistance of crying. My Spooch stuck in my throat. "Dib... Don't... Don't..." A tear rebelled against my command and dripped on the blanket. Soon another joined that single tear, than another, another, eventually a stream of tears poured from my eyes. I sniffled and hiccuped as I stared at him.

He did nothing. Nothing. I leaned in closer to his face. Before I knew what was happening I realized just how far apart our faces were. A tear dripped on his cheek from my eyes and fell down his cheek leaving an illuminating streak behind it.

I slowly pressed my lips to his. They were soft, as I predicted. I smiled against his lips. I pulled away feeling the heat grow stronger in my cheeks. I heard a sound similar to a sigh. I looked at him. I than noticed the sudden rising and falling of his chest. A smile grew on my lips. "Dib... Dib?!" I panicked. His eyes pealed open. The warm vanilla brown color warmed my Spooch almost making it feel like it was melting. "T-Tak?" he stammered. He blinked away the fuzziness his vision had. I wrapped my arms around his neck trapping him in a hug.

I smiled letting tears freely run from my eyes. My skin burned from the water slowly striding down my cheek. I hiccuped. He patted my back chuckling. "Tak..." He spoke out still a little weak. "Yes?" I asked. "D-did you... k-kiss me?" He asked. I blushed. I sniffled smirking.

"Shut up." I chuckled.

**RYN'S POV**

I was in my room in my apartment. I groaned as I heard Dez's guitar being played making the home vibrate. I walked into the garage seeing him play on his bass as his band members paused their playing. He looked at me and smiled. "Morning babe, ya sleep good?" He asked. I sighed and rubbed my head. "I slept well but I had a rude awakening." I growled. He smirked shrugging. "Sorry?" He said innocently confused. I groaned and slammed the door shut.

I walked into the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee. I heard Dez and his band resume their song. He swore they would make it in the world. I mean as talented as he was and handsome, he had a 50 50 chance of making it in the world.

I smirked hearing his voice sing the lyrics he stayed up all night writing.

"_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying"

I shook my head still smirking. He did have a gift for singing. Who knows? Maybe his band 'three days grace' would actually make it.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! and I hope you all enjoyed this chapie, noticed what I did at the end of the chapter? HMMMMMMMM I WONDER...

TILL THAN MY MOHITOS!


	14. weight a bit for me

YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!

"There's a little creepy house  
In a little creepy place  
Little creepy town  
In a little creepy world

Little creepy girl  
With her little creepy face  
Saying funny things  
That you have never heard"  
-Walking on air by: Kerli

This song I think fits Bre's description pretty well...

**Rider's POV**

Bre was silent the rest of the day. When we were leaving for our last class, I than realized the sudden wardrobe change. You see, this morning she wore her everyday attire, but after gym class she had worn a long crimson red hoodie that practically hung off of her curvy yet petite frame.

Her blue eyes seemed to dull every moment. She slowed down in her movements, her effort was noticeably gone, and her green skin seemed paler than usual. "Bre, are you sure you're okay?" I asked as we walking into Mrs. Debling's room. She looked at me lazily through half lit eyes. "Y-yeah... I a-am fine..." She sighed out.

That was a lie. I glared at her. I grabbed her forearm trying to walk her away from the crowd, but when I did so she snapped her eyes open wider than ever and she clenched her teeth letting out a hiss of pain. Her hiss almost was mistaken for a yelp.

My impulsive grip was quickly loosened as this happened. My eyes widened a bit and my heart stopped. She was obviously hiding something from me. I slowly took in my actions and hers. I than realized the clues and hints I was given and was oblivious to until now. I dulled my look. I slowly stroked my hand from her forearm down to her hand. I watched her flinch and slightly squint her eyes.

I softly intertwined my fingers with her three. I brought up my other hand slowly and delicately as if she would brake if I was even a tint more rough on her. My fingertips grasped the edge of the hoodie sleeve and dragged the sleeve up her arm slowly, only to reveal cuts and gaping wounds that made my arms perk up in goosebumps.

I looked at her in horror. I than realized the wounds and cuts were still bleeding... bad. No wonder she seemed so out of everything. "Bre..." I gasped still in shock at her awful wounds. "It...it was from the f-fight..." She coughed.

I walked her to the nurse and watched as the thick black woman in white clothes wrapped her arm up in gauzes and wraps. Bre really dodged the bullet when the nurse didn't ever question why her blood was maroon instead of the average dark red.

When she was done with Bre, we both exited the office. I looked at her. Her legs were shaking. "You still don't look so good." I commented. She scoffed. "S-so..." She muttered. "Did you tell Zim about Ares yet?" I asked. She shook her head no. I stopped walking as did she. "We're leaving early." "A-again?" she asked faintly. I nodded. I squatted down. "Forget the books, you're goin' home." I ordered. She climbed on my back. "W-what? I-I Thought we... we were going t-to your h-home..." She breathed heavily.

I shook my head no. "Nope. You are more important than a pathetic date." I quoted as I walked her out of the skool.

**Gaz's Pov**

I was in the house. Zim was down in the lab fixing his voot. I was watching TV when I got a phone call. I got up and answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey, it's Rider. Bre got hurt and I'm walking her home early." Rider said. I nodded. "Kay." I responded before hanging up. I looked down realizing I was in my lazy clothes: Tank top, no bra, underwear.

(I will not say the cursed P word other girls use... it's so... ugh...)

I walked Into my room and rampaged through the walk in closet searching for some jeans. I found a pair I wore most often. I slid into them. I grabbed the zipper trying to pull it up... only to face a big problem. Fear struck me as reality closed in on me. I turned around seeing my worst nightmare happen before my very eyes.

**Zim's POV**

I was in the lab using a laser to close two metal pieces on the voot. My aim was drastically shaken when the ear shattering sound of Gaz screaming hit my antennae.

I dropped the laser turning it off and running to the elevator. I ran to our room and opened the door. "GAZ?!" I shouted. Protection, anger, and worry was stirred in my words. "NO! DON'T COME IN HERE!" She screamed slamming shut the closet door. This made me even more scared. I charged to the door and used a great portion of my strength to try and pry even a crack open.

Gaz was on the other side trying to keep it closed. "GAZ! WHAT'S WRONG?!" I shouted. "GO! AWAY!" She roared. She slammed the door shut. I huffed raged. I turned a bit raising my leg and than slammed a kick into the door and knocking it down. I stood there staring at Gaz who had red cheeks and fear written in her eyes.

"DANGIT ZIM!" She snapped. I blinked at the bare sight. "W...why did you scream?" I asked. I ran in the closet grabbing her looking her up and down inspecting for injury or something. She sighed shoving me away from her.

"Nothing..." She spat under her breath. I rose a brow. "Gaz dear?" I asked. It was than I noticed her arms crossed. Brows dropped, and her hip was popped-she was fuming.

"Gaz... share with Zim what happened." I calmly requested. She looked at me and sighed. She than pointed to the jeans she was wearing. I just blinked. "What?" I asked. She glared at me. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She growled. "LOOK!" She snapped pointing to the zipper. "THEY DON'T FIT!" She snapped. "Maybe they shrunk in the wash." I suggested.

Her glare darkened at me. "OR... I'm just FAT." She spat. I was utterly confused. Why was she so over emotional? Gaz NEVER acted like this! She would have just shrugged it off and bought some new jeans or wear mine! Not have a human cow thing over it!

"Gaz you are not fat..." I sighed. "You're just saying that." She retorted. "Why are you so emotional right now? And why are you putting on pants? I thought you said this was your annual, 'lazy day'." I asked. She groaned. "Bre is coming home early and Rider and taking her here..." She responded. I nodded understanding her dilemma.

"Just wear the pants of sweat." I recommended. She rolled her eyes. "Fine..." She moaned as she kicked off the jeans and slid her sweats on, they did seem to be rather... tighter than usual. She looked at me and noticed my staring. "What?" She snapped.

"Gaz did you wash all of your pants? They do look rather tighter than usual." I commented. Her eyes widened as she went into complete shock. "Gaz?" I asked. She just stood there dumb founded. "Gaz?" I asked again this time I bit more worried. "I...I..." She stammered. She left the closet and the room without a word. I just watched her leave. "What on Irk..." I dragged on.

**GAZ'S POV**

I ran out of the elevator and sat on the examination table panicking. This... this couldn't be happening. Yes I was pregnant, but I couldn't have gained weight YET! "Computer. Pull up an ultrasound." I ordered as I walked up to an Irken scale close to the table. I stepped on it tapping my fingers on my hip impatiently. I took a deep breath as my result came up in Irken. I pressed the button on the side of the scale making it come up with a variety of languages. I pressed English.

My breath was caught in my throat as I saw the scale read, '130 lb.' I gulped. I was originally 122 pounds... this wasn't good...

"COMPUTER WHERE IS THE ULTRASOUND?!" I shouted. **"Right here! God Gaz..."** It groaned. A robotic arm retracted from the ceiling and handed me a photo. I wondered how it had a photo of the baby already... but I shook off the curiosity as I saw the baby in my womb.

My eyes just stared at the heart stopping image. The baby was already 2/5th developed. Do Irken babies grow that fast? I started breathing again when I let reality ease into my mind. Yes it was hard to wrap my mind around the fact, but it was even harder to try and realize that I needed to tell Zim I lied to him.

**Bre's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see Rider carrying me to my front door. "Wh-what? How did-" "You must have passed out." He spoke. I rested my head against the back of his neck. My breathing hitched in my throat as he opened the door. "GAZ! ZIM!" He called out. "Zim is here." Zim replied walking quickly into the living room. "How is Bre?" He asked with demand in his words.

"crappy." I choked. He smirked. Rider sat me down on the couch and Zim was at my side in seconds. "Show me your wounds." he ordered. I rose a brow. "How... how did you-" "You never get sick. Show me your wounds." He pointed out. I hesitated to do so, but I eventually brought my hand to his and he pulled up my sleeve taking in the wraps and gauze.

"How did this happen." He spoke with dulled rage lacing his words. "Finn... Finn sent some-some one at m-me... I was t-trapped in a closet." "That doesn't explain this." Zim replied pointing to the wounds. "This has to be from cuts." He barked. "Now explain." He ordered. "There was a window... I broke it... by-by punching it." He sighed irritated. "Bre..." He sighed rubbing my shoulder.

"I'm considering just killing this guy right now." He spat. A sly glare came on my face, "No. It's my f-fight." I shouted back feeling the weakness in my body slow my tempo.

He stood up and held out a hand. "Come with me. You are going to get better care with the Irken healing tools I posses." He stated. I wrapped my hand around his and he helped lift me from the couch.

As I stood up my legs began to shake. I felt them buckle and force me to the ground. Rider and Zim caught me before I face planted the ground. I than heard Gaz come up from the elevator. I smirked as I noticed the sweats she wore. A wave of numbness strode over me. I let out a heavy breath for a reaction.

I watched as she raced to my side. Her dull eyes had a spark of mixed emotions. I felt chills race up my legs. The cuts suddenly began to sting more than usual. Zim put an arm around my shoulder as did Rider. "Gaz, I have been given notification about Tak and Dib needing a ride home. Can you do so?" He asked her trying to keep us all occupied. She nodded and walked to the door while grabbing her keys from the coffee table.

The two led me to the elevator and down to the lab. Zim sat me on the dissection table. I looked at the scale. Zim rose a brow to this for a quick second. "Why is the scale out?" He asked himself. He shook off his curiosity as he grabbed a medical kit with an Irken symbol on the front. Rider was at my side staring at the cuts.

"Why didn't you wrap your hand around cloth before smashing it?" He asked. I shrugged a little dazed. "No... cloth.." I muttered. Zim came to me with the set. He sat it next to me on the table. He slowly reached for the hem of my hoodie. "It... wont... h-hurt." I stammered. He looked sad from my hesitant response. He slowly pulled the hoodie off of me revealing my regular attire and the wrapped cuts.

The soft fabric scrapped across the thin wraps making me feel it from the thick cuts. I flinched a bit and bit my lip trying to refrain from whining. Zim slowly lifted my hand and reached for the start of the wrap. He carefully and cautiously started to peel the wrap from my forearm. When the wrap was off, I felt a light breeze blow over the gory wounds. It felt refreshing yet too real. The sting had returned.

Zim tossed the wrap in the trash behind him, grabbed an Irken ointment thing and rubbed it softly and gently on my wounds. He squinted a bit seeing how deep the cuts were. "I can't believe a earth human window did THIS to you." He commented. He grabbed a black wrap that looked thick and strong. He wrapped it around my arm. It slowly gripped to my arm and I felt air slip in through the thousands of tiny holes on the wrap letting my forearm and cuts breathe.

He grabbed a needle like object too and filled it with a liquid I questioned. Rider's eyes widened seeing the sharp needle. "No." He commented. "What?" Zim asked. "You are NOT stabbing THAT in her." He spat flabbergasted.

Zim rolled his eyes. "You humans and your pathetic phobia of needles and blood." He growled. He brought it up to my shoulder and slowly inserted the needle into my soft, delicate, green skin. I felt what I assumed to be a type of medicine fill into my muscles as he pressed on the injection. I gulped as I felt my body start to react to it. I felt loose and not as stiff.

I inhaled slowly and exhaled as I let in the small amount of pain I felt from him pulling the needle out of my shoulder. He wiped the metal needle on his glove. He tossed the gloves and the needle in the trash too. He looked at me as I started to feel steady again. "You okay?" Rider asked. I nodded. I lifted up my hand staring at it, I flexed my fingers feeling them again. Zim held out a hand assisting me down from the table. He walked me to the elevator with Rider tagging behind.

**FINN'S POV**

I sat in the lab of my base awaiting for her to return. I smirked with anger and irony as the door opened to reveal her walking in with bruises on her. She looked beat up. She failed. Again. I scoffed as she stared at me. "Finn... I can do this!" She debated knowing good and well my thoughts. "If you could why has it not worked the last few times?" I asked. She glared and slammed the door shut rattling the entire base.

I stood up and walked to her. "Where is the Keef?" She asked. I nudged my head in the direction of the cellar. "He wouldn't shut up." "Figures. I swear he's as annoying as a Gurlubaley." She spat. I shrugged. I glared back at her. "You haven't even began the kidnap have you?" I asked with a stern glare. She looked at the ground as if she was being scolded, which she was.

"I've been busy trying to harm Bre!" She replied quickly. "This kidnapping is more important, this WILL harm Bre far beyond our capabilities. Kidnap the 'host' and bring her here." "Don't you think they'll notice her gone?" She asked.

"She will be in our possession so anything is possible." I added. She sighed. "I guess I'll have to go and get her." She groaned. "Wait." I stopped her. She looked at me. "First, go with that one plan you had. We might be able to get at least a little bit more information out of her if she's in that state." I ordered. She smirked. "Got it." She replied as she shifted into another form.

"I guess I'll be back in a day or two." She said in a now male voice. "Make it quick!" I shouted after her as she left the base.

**GAZ'S POV**

I was waiting at the hospital desk. I heard footsteps come near me, I turned to see Tak and Dib dressed and holding their bags. "Ready when you are." I commented. I hid the relief I felt in my chest seeing Dib alright. He shrugged and they started to walk in my direction. "Wait! Excuse me! Mr. Membrane!" A doctor called out for Dib.

He looked back at him. "Yeah?" He asked. He handed Dib a few baggies filled with items. "These were some of the items that survived the crash." He said. Dib nodded, "Thanks." He spoke. The doctor nodded as a response and turned to go save another man's life I guess.

Dib walked up to me and Tak examining the items. "Whacha got?" I asked. Tak peeked at the items too as we walked out of the big building. "The files for Agent PsychoChiken." He commented as he pulled the file out of the bag. He was about to go through it, when he dropped the other baggy. "Hey." I commented. They turned their attention to me as they watched me pick up the bag. "It's a flier." I spoke. They looked at it. "Father Daughter Dance?" I asked.

Dib sighed as he remembered Bre getting the flier from the blond girl. "It's a thing going on at Bre's skool." "Yeah, I know. I remember dad trying to talk me into it." I replied. "Ya know... Bre doesn't have a father." Tak added. Dib looked up at her. "Yeah." He replied. "This might be good for her." She spoke looking at Dib.

"You... You want me to take her?" He asked. Tak nodded. They continued their discussion as Dib handed me the file. They were walking to the car as I looked at the file. I gawked as I read the information. I started to feel my heart skip a beat as I pulled out a certain picture of Ryan. The only thing I could think, what had we let get in our lives...

**THE END! And guess what? I'm not gonna be a meanie today. PARAGRAPH FOR NEXT CHAPIE!:

~I stood by the table with all the refreshments. I sighed as I saw a man walk up to me. This wasn't a place to be meeting men, it was considered illegal. This man had a black tuxedo on, his black hair was pulled back into a nice fashion. He wore a mask. He held out a hand. He wanted to dance I guess. I wasn't sure because he never spoke a word. I shrugged and took his hand. He led me to the dance floor and he did a simple waltz as the unfitting song for this dance, 'dance with the devil' played. "Who are you?" I asked getting a strange feeling of Deja vu. He smirked and pulled off the mask. My eyes widened at the sight. "What? How did you get in?!" I asked a little quieter than normal. "We needed to discuss something." Nny spoke.~

YESH! Nny and Squee will be mentioned a lot I think... maybe... REVIEW!

LATER MY MOHITOS!


	15. dance with the devil

HEYYYYYYY!1 No. PLEASE! REVIEW!

it took a while, but with some help from psychochiken I got the plot for this chapie. :3

**Dib's POV**

I walked up to Zim's door. I sighed as I took in what I was doing, this meant I had to stand somewhere BIG in me and Tak's relationship. This is like the biggest step in a relationship.

I smiled as Bre opened the door in her dress. Her hair was up in a bun, her dress was purplish blue (Zim must have picked this out...), her dress had a collar like strap on her neck that connected to the bodice, the sides of her bodice had gaps designed as the bottom part of the irken symbol, it was sleeveless but she wore long gloves.

She smiled as I held out my hand. I snickered as the dress' train dragged from out of the door. Gaz watched us leave, Tak and Zim joined her while smirking. "Be back before midnight!" Zim shouted. "Or 9!" Tak shouted.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "This is their bonding time and you're giving them a limit?" She asked. They nodded. "It doesn't matter, Bre's curfew is 11." Tak replied. "I said it should've been 10:30, but that's too early apparently.." Zim scoffed. Gaz rolled her eyes. She waved at us as we drove off.

I looked at Bre. She was looking out the window. She looked... worried. "What's up?" I asked curios of her strange behavior. "Hm? Nothing." She responded suddenly. I dropped a brow. "Come on Bre, you can tell me." she looked at me worried. "Well... nothing.." she sighed.

**BRE'S POV**

This isn't good. Gaz told me about the pain she had when she got her ultra sound. I don't understand why she cant just confront Zim! It's literally killing her! I hope this dance hurries, I need to check Gaz's energy levels and the baby's. From what I've seen the baby has been showing late heart pulses. This is strange, not only because they're late, but because he has a heart. Not a Spooch. This meaning his other organs are human, his appearance is unknown. But from the ultra sound it is obvious he has the Irken hand- 3 fingers, 3 SHARP fingers.

I cringed just thinking of the pain she has to feel when he claws at her womb unintentionally harming his mother. I bet if he could prevent it he would. I'm also concerned of his size, will he be to big? Too small? Likely from genetics he'd be small.

"Bre." Dib spoke breaking me from my thoughts. "Yeah?" I asked. "Have you noticed... Gaz has been kinda... well..." He cleared his throat afraid to say the next words. "gaining weight?" He coughed. I shrugged trying to hide back the screaming smeet in my Spooch screaming: **"YES! SHE'S PREGNANT! I'VE LIED! SHE LIED! SHE'S FAT! FAT!**

My inner smeet is vulgar...

I cleared my throat. "I... I guess." I replied. He sighed relieved. "I thought I was the only one." "Did you see those pillows and blankets out on the couch?" "Yeah?" "They're Zim's." "And?" "Just wanted to point out how you weren't the only one who noticed..." I snickered.

He laughed with me. We pulled into the parking lot. We got out and entered the building. We walked into the gym seeing all the human girls with their fathers. Some where sitting enjoying the others company, some where dancing, some arguing, some sleeping, and one being yelled at.

"humans..." I groaned. Dib shrugged and put his hands in his tux pockets. "So. Anyone ya know here?" he asked. I looked at him. "No-" I was cut off by the sound of Maria's annoying laugh that is strangely similar to a witch's. Her father who looked almost identical to her stood next to her laughing like her except a low manly voice.

I groaned and dragged Dib to a table. "Can we leave..." I moaned. He sighed and shook his head as we took our seat. "Tak said you have to at least dance twice." he commented. I groaned and leaned back in my chair venting.

He smiled softly. "Bre, do you wanna dance now?" He asked. I looked at him. The thought echoed in my mind. A sly scowl was still left on my face as I looked him over to see if he was packing weapons or explosives.

Nothing.

"I dunno..." I carried on. He chuckled and grabbed my hand dragging me to the dance floor. "Ya know how to waltz?" He asked. I nodded. He danced with me as a song called, "Stacy's mom" Played. "This song kinda sounds ironic." I commented. "How?" He asked. "The singer is in love with the girl Stacy's mother." "And?" "You're kinda in love with my mom..." I added. He caught my drift and blushed. "N-NO!" He shouted embarrassed growing a shade of interesting pink.

The song ended and we sat. "I'm gonna get a drink." I said to him. He nodded and pulled out his phone to message Ryan. I stood by the table with all the refreshments. I sighed as I saw a man walk up to me. This wasn't a place to be meeting men, it was considered illegal. This man had a black tuxedo on, his black hair was pulled back into a nice fashion. He wore a mask.

He held out a hand. He wanted to dance I guess. I wasn't sure because he never spoke a word. I shrugged and took his hand. He led me to the dance floor and he did a simple waltz as the unfitting song for this dance, 'dance with the devil' played. "Who are you?" I asked getting a strange feeling of Deja vu. He smirked and pulled off the mask. My eyes widened at the sight. "What? How did you get in?!" I asked a little quieter than normal. "We needed to discuss something." Nny spoke.

"What do you need to tell me? We haven't made contact in many years." I commented. "On the contrary I recall you passing by my home waving just last week." He replied smirking. "What do you want?" I asked. "Squee." "Squee?" I asked. "No, Squee is transferring to your skool. It seems his was burnt down. A good majority of the students are switching to your skool."

"You're telling me this why?" I asked. He smirked. "You're going to watch out for him." "Really? Says who?" I asked. I wanted to know what I was benefiting from this deal too.

"I wont kill you. You aren't a child so I won't feel remorse." "Not good enough." I replied. I than got an idea. "I have an idea... There is this certain woman who isn't too friendly with me." "If it's that Maria girl than don't even start." He groaned rolling his eyes.

"No... but this girl is a shape shifter. The only thing way you know it's her, is by the eye color. Yellow." "Yellow?" "Yellow." I remarked. He nodded. "If I find her what am I to do with her?" "Ask her everything she knows about Finn. If she doesn't cooperate-" "I know I know. You'd think you'd know by now who you're dancing with." He replied as the music playing was no longer drained from my hearing as Nny twirled me.

_'Say goodbye, _

_as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, _

_as we dance with the devil tonight.'_

**TAK'S POV**

I walked up to the membrane door. I pulled out my spare key and unlocked the door. I opened it and walked in. "Hello?" I called, after a long pause I took action. I ran up to Ryan's room. I knocked on the door waiting for a reply. Nothing. I smirked as I opened it and saw the empty room. I walked in and went through his vanity. I pulled out thousands of blueprints, weapons, plans, and files. I than found it. A particular envelope.

I smiled from the irony as I read the sender's address. "This is... unbelievable..." I spoke to myself. I than heard something creak. I turned to see Rider standing in his doorway staring at me and the mess I made of his belongings. "W-what are you doing here?" I stood up defensively. "I should be asking YOU that!" I growled as I rose the mail to his face. "According to THIS. You should be in the Charlottesville's Asylum!" I shouted. His eyes widened from shock of me discovering his little secret.

"It's not what you think." He defended. "Than how is it Ryan? Explain!" I shouted stomping my foot aggravated. "I escaped that place-" I rammed my fist into his gut and watched as he hit the ground. "Crazy flipping human. I actually trusted you to be near my daughter. Make contact with her and Irk have mercy on your soul I will hang your weak organs on this house and string your intestines across the street lights." I growled as I walked out of the home.

~YAAAAY! SHORT CHAPTER!

no paragraph. Review and I will put up a paragraph. At least 3 reviews each chapter and I will put the paragraph up. K? AND THE TRAILER! !huww pwease! SOMEONE MAKE ME A FREAKING TRAILER!

TILL THAN MY MOHITOS!


	16. BEVERLY HILLS

CHEATERS! when I say three reviews I mean MORE THAN A SENTENCE! but thanks to the people who actually reviewed... you get candy. Taco candy. Filled with jelly. Jelly of DOOM!

**Bre's POV**

I was sitting in the lab. Gaz and me were home alone. I was checking out her levels. "As I thought." I sighed. "What?" She asked a bit out of it. "He's going to take on the Irken genetic of being short. Who knows though. Zim grew in height because of the sudden change in the earth gravitational pull affecting his size." I remarked. She sighed and rolled her shoulders.

"So... what did you guys have planned for tonight?" I asked with meaning behind my words. She looked at me as she put her bracelets back on. "Hm? Oh, Dib and Tak wanted to take us out on a double date. I think we're going to that dumb karaoke cafe." She answered. I smirked getting memories of my last time there. "You gonna sing?" I asked.

I followed her to the elevator. "Nah, me and Tak have something planned for Dib and Zim though." She said with a smirk. I rose a brow. She snickered. "I'll tell ya later." She laughed as we entered the elevator.

After she explained it to me hours later, the door opened to Zim walking in with Gir on his back. Zim looked frustrated and about ready to slam Gir into a wall. "WEEEEEEEEE! LET'S GO SHOOT SOME MOAR TURKIES WITH TACOS!" Gir squealed while flailing his arms. Zim cringed at his loud obnoxious voice. "GIR! Please. SHUT. UP." He snapped trying to control his on and off going rage.

Gir protruded his tongue and slid off Zim's back and ran into my room. He better not be trying to eat Jecepii again. I mean he has attempted to hurt that poor little robot bunny thousands of times! Zim walked in the kitchen sighing, pulling out a chair from the table, and plopping down in the seat. His head tipped back and his muscles relaxed in the seat. Gaz and I just blankly stared at him.

"So... did you get it?" Gaz asked. Zim, without opening his eyes put the milk jug on the table. Gaz smirked and put the milk in the fridge. "Why do you take Gir shopping with you? All he does is nag and be a bother when you're shopping." I asked. Zim shrugged than looked at me. "If I leave him here he'd probably manage to kill everyone." He replied.

I shrugged at this. "Well... that's Gir for ya." I sighed. "Zim what time should we be getting ready?" Gaz asked. Zim's antennae popped up through his wig as his eyes widened. "Crap..." He choked. "What? You forgot?" I asked. "No, but I was hoping Gaz and the other three did." "three?" "Yeah, they invited the Ryan too." "so he's gonna be a fifth wheel? Awe don't do that to him!" I debated. "He doesn't date. Dib wanted to clear that up with him so he could set him up on a blind date or not." "Oh, I see." I responded.

"I think I'll call Mrs. Debling in to babysit you." Zim added. "Babysit? What? Come on! I'm 17!" I shouted pounding a fist on the table. "You're also an alien female. Who knows what could happen. Not to mention you also are being targeted by Irk's most wanted and Irk is a planet filled with distasteful beings. You're getting a babysitter, period." Zim added.

I groaned rolling my eyes, than I realized something. "Mrs. Debling is Rider's aunt." I spoke. "Yes. And?" He asked. "He could come here to. Do you really want that? Me to be alone with the human boy?" I asked. Zim glared and snapped his glare to me. "Fine. I'll find someone else." He growled. I smirked. "Remember you might be leaving soon. Mom might be coming home too." I replied. Zim stopped and smirked at my comment. "I found your new babysitter." He slowly said with wit and deviance seeping from his words. I blinked at this. "Wh-what?" I stammered.

"MIMI!" He called out. In seconds the cat swooshed into the kitchen and was on the table in front of Zim. "From the time me, Gaz, and Tak leave you will be watching Bre and keeping her under surveillance. I will also turn on the gnomes." He ordered. "Where is Tak going?" MIMI asked. "Date night." Gaz replied butting in. "And we should be getting ready now. I just got a text back from Tak." She said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Let's go get ready." Gaz said as she tapped on Zim's shoulder. He followed her into their room. I was alone at the table with MIMI. I waited until their door shut to speak. Once I heard my cue, I looked at MIMI. "Don't keep me under surveillance. I have a meeting with someone. When Zim leaves i'll probably be leaving shortly after. K?" I asked. MIMI just blankly stared at me. "What would Tak say to this?" She asked a bit on edge.

"I don't know because she doesn't know I'm doing this! Please MIMI!" I begged. "Hmmm... alright. But just this once I'll let you sneak out. Am I clear?" "Yes, very." I thanked.

Moments passed. Tak entered the home with a glare on her face. "Hey mom." I greeted from the couch. "Hello dear." She sighed. I stood up and hugged her, something was off... "Mom?" "Yes?" "What's wrong?" I asked. She pulled away from me a bit making a gap between us. "Let's just say... I'm unclear if Ryan will be joining our plans for tonight." She spoke with anger lacing her words. I looked at her confused. "Huh?" I asked. "It's adult stuff sweets, you wouldn't understand." "I'm going to be a human adult in a few months mom I think I will be able to."

She looked at me worried of my comment. "I know... but it's best you don't." She said as she left for her room. Why is everyone acting so weird tonight? When about another hour passed, they were all ready and preparing to leave. "Lock the door and MIMI you are on babysitter mode." Tak ordered. Zim nodded to her commands. Mimi nodded at this and we watched as the three left.

"When will you be leaving Bre?" She asked. I looked out the window seeing Gaz's car drive off. I smirked as I grabbed my purse from the coat rack. "Now." I said as I opened the door and left.

**TAK'S POV**

We walked inside the cafe. "What's karaoke?" I asked. "It's when you sing along to a song of your choice." Gaz answered. We walked inside and I saw Dib at a table, accompanied by another certain human. I glared at him. "Ryan, may I have a word with you..." I asked when we reached the table. "Sure..." He stammered hesitantly. He slowly followed me out of the cafe to the ally way. I looked around for any sign of people.

"What's up?" He asked. I turned and threw my fist at him. He caught it in the nick of time. He must have been ready for this. "You know, you shouldn't judge me. You don't even know everything." "I know enough." I growled. He snickered. "So I guess we both know each other's secret." What? "What do you mean?" I asked a sly bit confused. "Don't act stupid. It's obvious!" He laughed. I just blinked.

"Wow... okay... while researching the Finn guy. I found a bit out about you, Bre, AND Zim." I gulped. "Yeah. You're aliens." He added nodding. My Spooch froze. "What? Are you afraid that I'll report you all in? I might... if you don't let me explain myself." I paused a moment.

"What do you want me to know?" I asked. He smirked and explained everything in five minutes. I felt chills race up my arms. I rubbed them trying to calm myself. This was... hard to take in. I looked at him. I shook my head shaking off the guilt I felt.

(A/N: lol, I said shook... I'm listening to Shake it out. :p)

"Let's... Let's go inside." I spoke out. He followed me back into the cafe. We took our seats. Coffee cups were placed at where we sat. I picked it up and drank from mine. "Thanks Dib." I thanked dully. I looked at him. He was smiling. "What?" I asked. "Hm? Nothing..." He lied. "Speak." "I'm not a dog." He replied chuckling.

"Someone told me you're an owl." "Who?" I burst into laughter with Zim at this. After my laughing died down, I looked at him. "Okay... seriously... what?" he looked over my head and at the stage. "Look." I turned to see the list of singers performing. The list was boring... until I read the mid order.

1st was Gaz, next was Zim, than Dib, than Me, than Ryan. I glared at Dib. "OOOOKAYYY!" the DJ shouted into the mic as the fat man horribly singing Material Girl by Madonna walked off the stage. "Next up we have... Hey! I remember this chick! And the next guy! GAZ!" he shouted. Gaz groaned. "I'm going to kill you Dib." Gaz growled as she walked up on the stage. She took the mic. "What song sexy?" The DJ asked. "THE ONLY ONE PERMITTED TO CALL HER THAT IS ZIM!" Zim shouted from his seat. Gaz shot a glare to Zim. I placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him back in his seat.

"_I'm not Snow White_

_but I'm lost inside this forest._

_I'm not Red Riding Hood,But i think the wolves have got me.  
Don't want the stilettos_

_I'm not, not Cinderella_

_I don't need a knight so baby take off all your armor  
You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty, beauty_

_Who needs true love as long as you love me truly._

_I want it all, but I want you more_

_Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple.  
I don't believe in fairy tales_

_I don't believe in fairy tales_

_I don't believe in fairy tales_

_but I believe in you and me  
take me to wonderland_

_take me to take me to_

_take me to wonderland_

_take me to take me to_

_take me to wonderland_

_take me to take me to_

_wonderland, wonderland  
When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night_

_My dreams conceive the things_

_that I make you want to hide_

_Don't lock me in your tower_

_Show me your magic powers_

_I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger  
I want the love, the money, and the perfect ending_

_You want the same as I, I, so stop pretending_

_I want to show you how good we could be together_

_I want to love you through the night, we'll be a sweet disaster[ From:  
I don't believe in fairy tales_

_I don't believe in fairy tales_

_I don't believe in fairy tales_

_but I believe in you and me  
take me to wonderland_

_take me to take me to_

_take me to wonderland_

_take me to take me to_

_take me to wonderland_

_take me to take me to_

_wonderland, wonderland  
Wonderland, oh  
I believe in you and me_

I don't believe in fairytales

_I don't believe in fairytales_

_I don't believe in fairytales_

_But I believe in you and me  
take me to wonderland_

_Take me to , take me to_

_Take me to wonderland_

_Take me to , take me to_

_Take me to wonderland_

_Take me to, take me to, take me to_

_I believe in you and me, Wonderland  
Take me to Take me to Take me to Wonderland_

_Take me to Take me to Take me to Wonderland_

_Take me to Take me to Take me to Wonderland  
Take me to Wonderland, take me to Wonderland"_

Gaz sang out the last verse and handed the guy back the microphone. "Can I sit down now?" She asked. The DJ's jaw was scraping against the turn tables. "Y-yeah..." He stuttered. Gaz walked to our table. "OKAY! NOW IT'S TIME FOR ZIIIIIM!" he cheered.

"I got a song all ready for ya bro!" He shouted as Zim dragged his feet to the stage. "Hey Dib, go get me a refill." I ordered. Dib nodded and got up to get me a refill. When he left, and Zim was arguing with the DJ, I helped Gaz with her master plan.

She pulled out a bottle of vodka from her purse. "Open their drinks." she demanded. I took the lid off Zim and Dib's drink. She poured a lot of the strong alcohol into their coffee. I snickered as I watched her stir the drinks and place the lids back on like it was nothing. She put the bottle back in her purse as Dib took his seat again. "Hey, Zim's singing." I pointed out.

_"__I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie  
Live a lie  
Live a lie_

And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine

Because when I arrive  
I, I'll bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

Now the son's disgraced  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world  
To the world

And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine

I wish I could be  
As cruel as you  
And I wish I could say  
The things you do  
But I can't and I won't live a lie  
No, not this time."

Zim shoved the microphone into the DJ's hands. I laughed as Dib sighed. He took a sip of his drink and cringed. "What the?" He asked himself. "What?" Gaz asked. "My coffee... tastes funky..." I shrugged. "I took a sip earlier, it seemed fine." I added. He shrugged. "Must be me." "DIB! GET UP HERE!" Zim shouted. Dib rolled his eyes and went up to the stage. He was about to tell him what song he wanted. "Your friend over there requested a certain song." The DJ said as he pointed to Gaz and Zim.

Dib took the mic and waited for the song to play. When the beginning played his heart stopped. He blushed as he looked at us. "Bre told us something very interesting about the father daughter dance..." Zim laughed. Dib glared while turning a dark shade of red.

"_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on"_

These lyrics were strangely ironic and fitting, thus making me blush a bit.

Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)

You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on

Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)"

Dib smiled and walked on the tables up to ours.

"And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom"

He stood on our table and I shook my head smiling. I think the alcohol was getting to him...

"Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Stacy can't you see your just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm in love with (Stacy's mom oh oh)  
(Stacys mom oh oh)  
I'm in love with Stacy's mom"

And with the last verse he kissed me. It was a surprise, but I was right. The alcohol was reeking from his breath.

"Okay you two. Tak and Ryan still have to sing." The DJ said looking at the list.

**BRE'S POV**

I laughed at Rider's joke. He was walking with me down the street. This was our date. I smiled at him. "So THAT'S how the Kardashians are famous..." I said with my fit of laughter dropping from it's high.

Rider nodded laughing. His face went dull as we walked to the cross lane. "What's up?" I asked. Rider shrugged. "nothing..." he lied. "What? Do ya have to pee? I mean you kept getting drinks from those street sellers." I pointed out. He bit his lip. My smirk dropped. "That's what your freaking out about?" I asked dully. He slyly nodded. I groaned and smirked. "There is a bar over there. They don't ID, I'm sure you can go in there." He nodded and walked with me to the bar.

We entered the place and Rider didn't hesitate to wait. In fact the female's bathrooms was the only one vacant so guess where he peed.

I took a seat at the bar table. I man put a colorful drink in front of me. "Hm?" I asked. "I insist!" The bartender smiled. I looked at the questionable drink, I slowly rose it to my mouth and drank it. I slammed it on the table finding the taste quiet bitter.

"ughm... it's... great..." I stammered coughing on the after taste. It was than the after taste began to taste kind of... sweet.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the empty shot glass. The man must have taken that as a request for a second because he refilled the shot. My hand uncontrollably grabbed the shot and next thing I knew I drank it down in seconds. I slammed the drink on the table feeling my head go a bit heavy as my body grew numb. My tongue was tied.

"So..." the man said placing the bottle on the table. "What do you know about the RAG project?" He asked. RAG? Why does he- it was than his eyes glimmered yellow. Crap... before I could react, I blacked out.

**RIDER'S POV**

I walked out of the bathroom now relaxed. It was than I heard a familiar girl shout. My eyes widened as I recognized the type of shout. A cheer. I looked at Bre. The bar tender looked rather frustrated. "WHOOOOO!" she screamed with a bottle of scotch in her hand. It was obvious she had one to many drinks.

"Uh.. Bre we should be going now." I commented taking the bottle from her hands and giving it to the man. "w...what? B...but you...'re the... TURTLE!" she shouted her slurred words while laughing. Her face suddenly went sad. "Wait! W...where's m...my drink?" she asked realizing I took the bottle. "gone. Let's go." "BUT! MY BOTTLE!" she whined.

I dragged her out of the bar. When we reached the street close to her house, she stopped walking... and shouting at non living objects. "Rider..." she slurred. "ugh... What Bre?" I asked with regret. She turned me to face her. "You have... a nice... face..." she slurred while chuckling. I blushed a bit. "Uh... B-Bre... you don't mean it you're dru-" "HONEST!" She shouted laughing.

She stared at my mouth. "What?" I asked. She than pressed her lips on mine. I jumped a bit from the sudden action, but I eased into it. I slowly put my hands on her hips realizing this is probably the only time she will kiss me. I than felt her shake. Her face went cold. I groaned realizing what she was about to do. I pulled apart from her and put my hand on her back.

Doing so made her bend over and vomit her liquor on the street. "This is going to be a long night." I commented patting my drunk girlfriend's back.

**RYAN'S POV**

"_Do you think, everything, everyone, is going mental,  
It seems to me that it's spiraling outta control and it's inevitable,  
Now don't you think,  
This time is yours, this time is mine,  
It's temperamental,  
It seems to me, we're on all fours,  
Crawling on our knees,  
Someone help us please_

Oh Jesus Christ almighty,  
Do I feel alright? No not slightly,  
I wanna get a flat I know I can't afford it,  
It's just the bureaucrats who won't give me a mortgage,  
Well it's very funny cos I got your stupid money,  
And I'm never gonna get it just because of my bad credit  
Oh well I guess I mustn't grumble,  
I suppose that's just the way the cookie crumbles.

Oh yes, I'm fine,  
Everything's just wonderful,  
I'm having the time of my life.

Don't you want something else,  
Something new, than what we've got here,  
And don't you feel it's all the same,  
Some sick game and it's not insincere,  
I wish I could change the ways of the world,  
Make it a nice place  
Until that day, I guess we stay,  
Doing what we do  
Screwing who we screw

Why can't I sleep at night,  
Don't say it's gonna be alright,  
I wanna be able to eat spaghetti bolognaise,  
and not feel bad about it for days and days and days.  
In the magazines they talk about weight loss,  
If I buy those jeans I can look like Kate Moss,  
Oh no it's not the life I chose,  
But I guess that's the way that things go,

Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba

Oh Jesus Christ almighty,  
Do I feel alright? No not slightly,  
I wanna get a flat I know I can't afford it,  
It's just the bureaucrats who won't give me a mortgage,  
Well it's very funny cos I got your stupid money,  
And I'm never gonna get it just because of my bad credit  
Oh well I guess I mustn't grumble,  
I suppose that's just the way the cookie crumbles."

Tak walked up to me giving me the mic. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Zim cheered. His words were slurring. "TAK! I'M GLAD I'M YOUR WIFE!" Dib complimented. Tak sighed at his drunk behavior. I snickered. "This is driving me insane..." Tak growled. "Don't worry, after Ryan sings we'll be ready." Gaz replied cuing me to go on._  
_

I nodded and went up to the stage and sang the song I requested.

_"__I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys_

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

I stopped singing as the song ended and gave the mic to the DJ. I whispered to him Gaz's plan. He smirked. "OKAY! LOOKS LIKE WE GOT SOME DRUNKIES IN HERE! LETS TAKE ADVANTAGE OF EM'!" The DJ shouted laughing. Dib and Zim smiled big. "IS THAT MEEE!?" Zim slurred. "I... think it... is ussss..." Dib replied. Gaz and Tak walked them up to the stage because they were tripping over their own steps.

"SING!" The DJ chanted smiling while handing them a mic each.

(A/N: *means Zim singing and the # means dib singing because this chapter is TOO LONG!)

_"*_

_Where I come from isn't all that great  
My automobile is a piece of crap  
My fashion sense is a little whack  
And my friends are just as screwy as me"_

"#

_I didn't go to boarding schools  
Preppy girls never looked at me  
Why should they, I ain't nobody  
Got nothing in my pocket"_

"#*

_Beverly Hills... That's where I want to be!  
Living in Beverly Hills...  
Beverly Hills... Rolling like a celebrity!  
Living in Beverly Hills..."_

"#

_Look at all those movie stars  
They're all so beautiful and clean  
When the housemaids scrub the floors  
They get the spaces in between"_

"*

_I wanna live a life like that  
I wanna be just like a king  
Take my picture by the pool  
Cause I'm the next big thing"_

"#*

_Beverly Hills... That's where I want to be!  
Living in Beverly Hills...  
Beverly Hills... Rolling like a celebrity!  
Living in Beverly Hills..."_

"#

_Truth is...I don't stand a chance (aaaaaaaaaaaaaah)  
It's something that you're born into...(aaaaaaaaaaah)  
And I just don't belong...(aaaaaaaaaaah)"_

"*

_No I don't - I'm just a no class, beat down fool  
And I will always be that way  
I might as well enjoy my life  
And watch the stars play"_

"#*

_Beverly Hills... That's where I want to be!  
Living in Beverly Hills...  
Beverly Hills... Rolling like a celebrity!  
Living in Beverly Hills..."_

And with that. They passed out. On the stage.

***SOOOO LONG! in fact... I'm adding a paragraph.

~i coughed as the sun burned my vision. Where was I? Why did my head hurt? "bre..." I heard a voice cautiously approach. I turned to them. "WHAT?! WHAT AM I DOING-" I couldn't finish my sentence with out feeling my head throb.~

Short. Yes. REVIEW AND IT WILL BE LONGER! AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS THIS TIME FOR A PARAGRAPH NEXT CHAPTER!


	17. drown in curiosity

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWS! :DDDDD I love them all... SO! I love you all!

YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL! :D I WUV YOUUUUU! lol, im really hyper!

"**This little girl is capable of murder**

**'cuz ya hurt her**

**so watch out you don't push me any further**

**any further**

**you're not the only one**

**walking 'round**

**with a loaded gun**

**this little girl is capable of murder**

**'cuz ya hurt her"**

**-Cady Groves**

This song fits this chapter.. I dunno why. I just think it does.

**Bre's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. I coughed as the sun burned my vision. Where was I? Why did my head hurt? "Bre..." I heard a voice cautiously approach. I turned to them. "WHAT?! WHAT AM I DOING-" I couldn't finish my sentence with out feeling my head throb. It was Rider. He slowly put a hand on my head. "Calm down. You're gonna get a bad migraine if you keep screaming." He warned placing something cold and wet on my forehead.

I cringed at the sudden chill that I felt. I blinked realizing he placed an ice pack on my head. "Wh...what happened?" I asked. "Well, when we went to the bar... a guy gave you a drink... and you kinda..." he drifted off. My eyes snapped open. "OH GOD I'M AT YOUR HOUSE!" I shouted. "ZIM IS GOING TO KILL ME!" I shouted running to the stairs and leaving.

I ran all the way to my home. I took a deep breath realizing that Zim was probably going to murder me. I slowly walked up to the front door holding an ice pack to my head. When I reached my hand out to open the door, the door knob turned and opened showing a very unhappy Zim. His glare was dark and intimidating.

"Where... were... you..." He growled. I hesitated to answer. "uh... I was..." I looked at the ground. This head ache was killing me...

I looked up at Zim and exhaled. He caught the scent and his glare darkened and he let out a growl. "You reek of alcohol..." he snarled. I gulped. "I was-" Before I finished he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the home. He dragged me into the elevator and took us to the lowest level of the base. "Zim... you smell like alcohol too..." I noted. He snapped his glare to me. "Gaz spiked my drink. I have an excuse!" He snapped.

"I DO TOO! A BARTENDER FORCED ME TO DRINK!" I shouted and flinched feeling the sting strike my head. I moaned and looked at him. "That... doesn't help your case... at. All." He growled. The elevator doors opened and we were in a lengthly room with white and blue lights. A control pad came up from the ground. Zim scanned stuff and pressed some buttons, before I knew it, the room changed into the neighborhood.

"Huh? Where are we?" I asked. "The hologram room." he noted still messing with the control panel. He pressed something and in seconds, a hologram of Finn was feet from me. I jumped a bit from fear. "What are you-" "You strongly disagreed with my demand of a babysitter, go out, lie to me, drink, and come home at mid day time. THIS is why I was trying to protect you. This is what I was trying to protect you from." He snapped. "Fight him." He ordered. "WHAT?!" I gasped.

"Fight him. You don't leave until you fight him." He re-spoke. I groaned and walked toward Finn. I poked at the hologram. "It's not moving." I remarked. "Just attack it." He ordered. I threw a punch at his abdomen. The hologram dissolved. "Not much of a punishment..." I noted.

"Hm? Great the hologram's are breaking." He sighed rubbing his aching head. I looked away from him, but heard him say something that freaked the crap out of me... "Guess you're stuck fighting me." He sighed. My Spooch froze. "W-what?" I stammered. "I thought you were tough enough to protect yourself." He commented. "I-I AM!" I shouted.

"Than fighting me shouldn't be a problem." He pointed out. I gulped feeling my Spooch get caught in my throat. My legs shook. "Fine." I stated holding back my sly fear. He smirked and walked toward me. Before I knew it he lunged at me. I ducked watching him spin to a halt. "Don't tell me you're just gonna dodge me the whole time!" he shouted a bit raged.

I bared my teeth snarling. I watched him run at me. I jumped up using his shoulder as a step and leaped off it. I rolled on the ground and landed in a stance ready to pounce. He turned to me glaring. He ran at me ramming his elbow into my gut. I coughed feeling the impact. I grabbed his wrist and slammed it down. I used this to boost my legs into the air. When his body hit the ground I pushed off my hands and flipped back into a normal stance.

I watched him slowly stand back up glaring darkly. He ran at me butting his head into my collar bone. It sent me back a good distance knocking a good portion of breath out of me. The hang over was bad enough, now I felt like passing out. I could tell he was going easy on me. This was scary though to think. What If I was actually going easy on him too? I wouldn't know. I've never been awake in a real fight, the only fights I've been awake to weren't too bad, because I didn't have my Pak.

But if this was Zim holding back on me... what would he be like if he wasn't? I felt my Spooch pulse thinking this. It was a scary thought. I than snapped back into reality when his fist came into contact with my abdomen. I gasped out air and hit the ground hard. I curled up a bit trying to loose the sting my back was feeling.

The random surges of stings and aches strike up my back. I took deep breaths trying to grasp reality. My mind shook, my thorax cramped from all the blows, my eyes burned from the light. This was awful. And it was just Zim holding back. Was I weak because of my state at the moment? I wouldn't know, I've never been in a fight awake.

Honestly. I don't know how to fight. My Pak did, I didn't and don't. Zim held his hand out to me. "Come one. I think you've had enough." He spat. I took his hand as he helped me up. He walked me out of the room and back into the elevator. I was holding my torso trying to grab the aching spot. "I'm doing this because I care..." he spat. I looked up at him.

He had a mix of anger and regret stirring in his eyes. "I don't wanna hear you get hurt because of something stupid you did." I blinked at his comment. I smirked feeling the compassion hidden behind the words. He may be a total jerk at times, but he's still my brother.

**DIB'S POV**

I woke up in my room. I sat up rubbing my head feeling a major head ache. I looked at my desk to see Tak sleeping in the chair. I smirked at her. She was in her disguise. I slowly walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She woke up in a rush throwing her hand to my throat. I widened my eyes at the sudden movement. "TAK! TAK!" I shouted repeatedly freaked out. She snapped out of whatever she was stuck in and released my neck.

"I... I'm sorry." She apologized sitting back down in the chair. "Ever since Bre was taken from me I wake up rough to other people." She sighed. I closed my eyes feeling a sting of guilt. I rubbed her arm consoling her. "It's fine. It's just a habit." I said softly smiling.

She smiled halfly and layed her head in my chest. I put my hand on her head. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Gaz put vodka in your coffee. I was worried when you passed out so I brought you home." She answered. I smirked and chuckled. Her head felt my body vibrate from the chuckles.

Her blue hair was long and soft, still hard to believe it was fake, still hard to believe this soft light peach skin was fake, her piercing purple eyes- fake. But this... was so real. I ran my fingers through her hair. I honestly could say I loved Tak, I know most people would be on edge when in a relationship with a woman who already has a child, but to be honest I didn't mind.

Bre wasn't a problem. I loved that girl too. She was like her mother in some ways, and different in her own. The fact that they were aliens was the problem, but unlike the old me... I don't care. I guess it all went away when I watched Gaz kiss Zim at the alter. I remember tearing up like a baby. That was when I dropped my grudge.

Gaz almost never smiled, but she did a fine job smiling at Zim then. I never thought I would see a soft and caring smile on him either, but I did at that moment. They looked... complete. If Gaz could look past the fact that he wasn't human, I guess I could too. And I did.

Tak looked up at me and kissed my chin. "Dib..." She trailed off. "Hm?" I asked. "Do you love me?" She asked. I blushed madly. "Uh- uhm..." I stammered. This was... new. Tak was almost never putting her affection on display, I guess because it was just the two of us she felt loose and relaxed.

"Well..." I trailed on. She smiled. "Y... yes..." I sighed. I felt her chest shake with laughter. She stood up with me. "Good." She said before placing her hands on my cheeks and kissing me. I smiled against her lips and relaxed into this peaceful reality, I ignored the horrible head ache I was feeling, because Tak was helping me heal.

**Bre's POV**

I walked to skool by myself. I was halfway there, when I felt hands grab at my side and pull me away. I turned to see Rider. "Hey sunshine!" He greeted with a smile. I rolled my eyes snickering. "Come on." I groaned trying to slip from his grip. "How's the hangover drunky?" He asked laughing. "It got better yesterday." I pointed out. He shrugged. "Awe, too bad. I was hoping to make your day crappy." He laughed sarcastically.

I sighed at his remark. "Come on Rider, Skool starts soon. No more tardies!" I ordered. He shook his head no. "It's Monday! Monday's suck! Make it a good Monday!" He whined. "What do you wanna do?" I asked. He shrugged. "I dunno, let's go for a ride on my bike!" He requested with joy. "No. I'm never getting on that thing again." I spat. He groaned. "You're such a pansy!" he whined.

I slipped out of his arms. "Okay! Enough! Let's go to skool." I demanded. He groaned and rolled his eyes. We walked to skool together. When we reached the skool doors, Mrs. Debling stopped us. "I need a word with you." She spoke to me and Rider.

We followed her to her class. She locked the door preventing students from coming in. "My husband and I had a vacation planned. We were going to go to the beach together, we bought a spot and everything! A big portion of the beach is reserved for us. Unfortunately he got a bad case of the flu. So I'm going to give the reservations to you and your family. Rider you are free to go with her." "The beach?" I asked. She nodded. "It's really nice there. Have you ever been there?" She asked. I shook my head no.

"Well, you will. One whole week. We also rented a beach home up there too that belongs to his friend's brother. You have access to it too. It has about 8 rooms, two bathrooms, a dining room, living room, kitchen, and sun room." I smiled. "That sounds really cool!" I commented. "Than here ya go." She said handing me a piece of paper while was yellow. "When you go, This Friday, hand this to the ticket guide. He or She will assist you from than on."

I nodded accepting it. She opened the door letting students enter. I walked out in the hall with Rider. "Hey look at the new kid, he's such a wimp!" I heard some guys spit. I looked at them seeing them huddle around a defenseless kid. Wait... Squee? I saw the guy. HEY! Squee is Todd! I actually recall him saying that to me before.

"Please! Leave me alone! Schmee! Stop saying such bad words!" He gasped. "WHAT? What's the stupid teddy bear saying? You schizophrenic?" One asked snapping. Todd flinched. "No! Please! Stop!" He whimpered. I ran to him and grabbed the guy's arm. "Leave him be." I ordered.

"What are you going to do? You're just a stupid girl." the blond haired boy spat. I glared. I rammed my knee into his groin. I watched him hit the ground. "That. Leave all of you or I'll cut off your junk with rusty hedge clippers." I threatened. They all ran off scared. I reached my hand out to Todd.

"Huh? You- you're helping?" He asked a bit shocked. I nodded smiling softly. He Grabbed my hand and let me help him up. "Hey! I met you before! You saved me from the scary dog!" he remarked. I nodded. "Yeah." I replied. His smile dropped. "Are... are you an alien?" He asked. I shook my head no in a hurry. "No! No! Not at all!" I lied. He smiled sighing relieved.

"See Schmee! I told you!" He said with a smile. "You're... Bre?" he asked. I nodded. "Who's... who's that?" he asked looking at Rider. "He's Rider." I answered. He nodded and hesitatingly waved at him. Rider nodded as a reply and Squee flinched. "EH! Does he hate me?!" He panicked. "No no no. He can just be blunt with his emotions." I said. "Oh..." He sighed.

**Ryan's POV**

I was in my room sleeping. I like sleep and try to get as much as I can. I felt my phone vibrate. I woke up and rubbed my eyes looking at the incoming call. I swiped the screen answering it. "Yeah?" I asked half asleep. "Hey, It's Bre." She greeted. "Hey... what's up?" I asked yawning. "Uh... I just wanted to know if you had any lead on the guy who saved me." I snapped my eyes open completely forgetting the whole reason I was here. "Oh, uhm..." I stammered.

"It's been harder to find this guy. My only lead is that he works or used to work for the swollen eye ball network." The other line was silent. "So we are nowhere." She commented dully. I nodded. "Basically." I sighed. "O-okay... Well Rider has detention so I need someone to walk me home. You up for it?" She asked.

I pondered her question a bit. "Sure I guess." I sighed realizing that I wasn't going back to bed for a long time. "Kay, I'll be waiting at the front gate." "Your skool got a gate?" I asked sliding off the bed. "Yeah. Ever since that bank got robbed." "Ah." I replied. I put the phone on my shoulder and pressed my ear against it while pulling jeans on. "What time do you need me to come and get ya?" I asked while adjusting my belt. "Um..." She stammered. "What?" I asked searching for a t-shirt in my closet.

"Right now..." She slowly spoke. I put the phone on the shelf after pressing speaker. I widened my eyes as I slid a red t-shirt on. "What? You didn't plan a ride?" I asked confused. "No! I was expecting Rider to walk home with me! He just got detention for telling the science teacher a perverted jack ass." "Perverted?" I asked slipping my feet into my boots. "Rumors people say about him looking down the girl's shirts." "Ew, that's messed up." I commented walking out of the room with the phone to my ear.

"Tell me about it." She sighed. "Okay, I'm leaving now. I'll be there in about five minutes." "Kay, later." She said hanging up.

I walked outside and walked up to her skool. I bumped into a girl with short brown hair. "Hey! Watch where you are going dipstick!" She snapped. She had yellow eyes. I turned to yelled at her, but she was gone. I shook the thought and walked to Bre's destination.

**Bre's POV**

I was waiting at the front gate, when I heard laughter. "Hm?" I asked myself. I saw a little girl hiding behind a tree. "Heehee! Come get me!" She teased. "What? Where's your mother?" I asked walking to the little girl. When I reached her, she was gone. "What?" I asked myself. "You're so easy." I heard a familiar voice insult.

My Spooch sunk. "What? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked. "What do you want Finn?" I snarled flexing my sharp claws. "again. I want you dead." He said with a dark smirk. I acted on impulse and ran off into what ever the woods had behind me. I ran deep into it. I ran so deep I couldn't even see the school or street anymore.

I looked over my shoulder to see him hot on my trail. I turned to see me at the edge of a cliff. "WHAT?!" I gasped. I felt my chest tighten and tears ball up in the corner of my eyes. "It's over. Say hello to your new Tallest before you die." He chuckled. I than resulted in impulse once again.

I leaned back and fell from the edge. I looked down realizing the long and painful death that awaited me. I closed my eyes. Before I even fell a foot away I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked up to see him. It was him. My savior. He was back! My eyes widened. His hoodie was up covering his face. I than saw Finn walk up behind him. "WATCH OUT!" I screamed. Finn ripped the hood off of him.

My eyes widened seeing his true identity. His brown hair flowed in the wind. "w-what?" I asked myself. Finn was about to ram his dagger into his back, but I AGAIN reacted with out thinking. I pulled his arm making him fall with me. I looked up seeing Finn look over the edge growling. I looked at the man falling with me. His eyes wide in shock. My wig flew up I grabbed it and put it back on my head, once I made eye contact with him, we hit the water. We sunk a few feet under.

A sting shot up my body from the large fall. I looked at him. He looked like he was in pain. I opened my mouth ready to speak, but water flushed into me. I coughed as water filled my body. I hacked and teared up. I was drowning. I looked at him holding out my hand. I saw him snap his eyes open and grab for my hand. He grabbed my wrist. He pulled me out and onto the rocks. I hacked and coughed the water out.

I looked up with my blonde bangs cover a good part of my vision. His brown hair was flat against his face like mine was. Our clothes were sticking flat to our body from the water. I finally had enough air to speak.

"Ryan?"

**YESH! MOAR REVIEWS! here is a paragraph

~I walked out of my room. "OKAY! I'm ready!" Zim looked at me. His expressionless face dropped to a glare. "No." "What?" I asked. "There is no way you are wearing that revealing two piece swim suit." He spat. "It's not revealing!" I debated. Gaz walked out of her room in a bikini colored purple. "Gaz looks ready!" Zim said smiling. I glared at him. "Of course..." I sighed feeling the unfair advantage.~

Teehee, BEACH CHAPTER!

till than my mohitos!


	18. Adult?

OOOOOOOOO! For some reason I feel like Ryan looks like Yoh in High school Debut... I dunno. HEY! i'm playing my pandora and listened to 'The reason' by hoobastank. This almost made me cry typing the story while listening to that song...

**Bre's POV**

I blinked the water away from my eyes. He looked away. "Yeah..." he sighed. I stared at him in awe. This was happening. This was really happening. I felt around at my pockets and felt the empty pocket. My phone! I searched around. I splashed my hand in the water trying to feel for it. I than felt a hand grip my shoulder. I turned to see him holding my phone.

"I found it over here." he said. I nodded swallowing and taking my phone. It was a miracle that it still worked. I just stared at him. What was this? Why me? Why did he chose to save me? He chose me... why?

He sighed running his fingers through his hair. He looked stressed. "What?" I asked. He looked at me. I looked away from him. This was... awkward. I finally found the guy who has saved me, but why am I... regretting it?

I slowly tried to get back on my feet. I never removed my eyes from looking at him. "I'm... sorry." I stopped moving. He looked at me with pain filled eyes. He apologized? Why? Why is he so confusing? He held out his hand to me. I accepted it and he walked backwards pulling me up. I still stared at him. "What?" he asked a bit snappish.

Before I could control what I was doing, I quickly wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. The side of my face was pressed against his chest. I than heard it... my antenna twitched hearing it. A rhythmic pound. One after another. It didn't stop. "what... what is that?" I asked. "What?" he asked still a bit shocked. "The pounding sound." I spoke. "pounding sound?" He asked. I pulled away and poked him where I heard it in his chest.

"My heart?" "I knew they pulsed... but the sound..." I pondered aloud. "The sound?" "It's... unique..." Sighed taking in the new sound I learned. "What? Do Irkens not have a heart beat?" "No they don-" I froze in my words. I looked up at him. Fear tinted my eyes. Crap.

He let out a sigh like laugh. I took a few defensive steps backwards. "You... you know..." I gasped. "Well, it's a little obvious." He added. My eyes widened. "You... no..." I stuttered. "What? Oh come on. Do you really think i'm going to turn you in?" "I don't know... Zim said people who work at the swollen eye ball network will do anything for fame." "Harsh... But no. If I did do you think I would've saved you two times instead of let him kill you?" "The press like living evidence." "It doesn't need to be alive to prove your theory. I wont hurt you." he said with sly anger from the accusing.

I had to know the truth. A light zipped across my eyes allowing me to see into his thoughts. _'what the heck? Does she really think that? I won't turn her in. She's been around Zim for so long so it'll be hard to convince her.'_ I smirked hearing his thoughts. He was honest. "Not that hard. I'm his sister, yes. I'm not him." I said in reply to his thought. He blinked wide eyed realizing I read his mind. "How.." "I dunno. Must have been genetics from my mom." "How much did you read?" he asked a bit timid.

"Not much." "WHAT DID YOU HEAR?!" he shouted. I flinched. Why is he mad?! I believe him. "Calm down! I only read what you thought at the moment. Nothing else." he was quiet. What was he so defensive of? If he had to be on guard of it, that gave me a right to be on guard too. This was WAY too suspicious.

"What didn't you want me to see?" I asked. "Nothing. Just drop it." He spat. This side of Ryan was new. I didn't like it. It was mean. Ryan isn't mean...

is he?

**Gaz's POV**

"Beach?" i asked. Bre nodded. "eight rooms?" "Yup." "Reserved part." "Yes." "Sounds good." "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Zim screamed. I sighed. "THE BEACH? THE WORM HUMAN THING'S SOURCE OF WATER?! NO!" He shouted pounding his fists on the table. "ZIM! God, calm down. You don't have to swim." "I know I don't. My worry is Tak and Bre!" We stayed quiet and gave him a, 'for real. That's why?' look.

He blinked and sighed. "Okay my worry is Bre." "Water doesn't burn me." "Yes I know, because of the conditions you were born with, yeah yeah. But we don't know what your weakness is. I think the worst place to learn is somewhere far from the base and near my weakness. It's just asking for us to be killed off." "Zim calm down. I probably don't even have a weakness." "THAT'S NOT TRUE! EVERY IRKEN HAS A WEAKNESS!"

"Zim..." "Yes Gaz dear?" "SHUT THE FRICK UP!" I screamed. Zim cringed at my shout. "Gazelene, you are so violent..." He spat. "Oh you have to be kidding me, Zim. We're going. Besides. Doncha think it's a good idea for Bre?" "How?" "Finn won't know she's there." Zim stopped and went into serious mode. "It's a safe house like thing." I added. He looked at me. Than looked at Bre.

"Fine. Who will we take?" He asked me. "That's more like it. Now, me and Bre have listed off who we are taking." I said. "Read me the list." he ordered calmed down. "Us three of course, Dib, Tak, Ryan, the SIR units, Rider." "No." "No?" I asked. "No Rider." "Rider goes!" Bre argued. "No Humans!" "So me and Dib stay home." I said. "No! You two can go." "Than Rider does too." Bre said smiling evilishly.

"Ugh." Zim groaned. "Rider goes or you sleep in a spare room for a week." I taunted. "Spare room?" He asked. "Yeah. There is two rooms with one queen sized bed. The other rooms have two beds in each." "So people will be sharing a room?" He asked. I nodded. He dulled his eyes. "Rider and Bre are to be in separate rooms." "What? Why?" Bre asked.

"Don't play dumb." Zim spat. "No, tell me. Why is it wrong for two people of the opposite gender to share a room?" She asked. I smirked realizing what her angle was. She's so sneaky. "They... they could..." Zim stammered blushing. "Could what? Eat waffles? Explain to me Zim..." She said acting confused. She knew good and well why Zim didn't want her to share a room with Rider. She wanted too. This was her method.

"F-FINE!" Zim shouted leaving the room completely embarrassed. "Good job." I said to bre. She shrugged. "Eh. It was nothin'." She snickered. "So why were your clothes soaked when Ryan took you home?" I asked. She looked scared. Wait, scared? "What?" I asked. "N... nothing..." "This isn't nothing. Be happy I noticed it and said something, before Zim even saw you." I remarked.

She looked away. "Really. It's nothing..." She said a bit dazed. I closed my eyes realizing she wouldn't speak. I sighed and stood up. "I'll go call Dib and the others about the trip. You..." I just looked at her with a blank mind. "Do something." I waved off walking to my room. As soon as I walked in, Zim slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What's with that?" I asked. He leaned against the door a bit mad. "Seriously, what's up?" I asked confused. "Don't act like that. Explain to me something, why is Bre so desperate to bring Rider along on this vacation?" He asked a bit mad. I felt relief stride down my back thinking he figured out the 'baby aint gone' secret.

"I dunno. They are best friends after all." "No. the atmosphere around them is different. Something tells me there is more to this... _friendship _than we know." "I thought you were Zim, the ALL KNOWING GREAT IRKEN LEADER!" I quoted shaking my fist in the air re-enacting his statement.

He glared. "OF COURSE I AM!" He snapped. "Mhmm... Sure ya are." I teased. "SILENCE WOMAN!" I glared at that. "What?" I asked darkly. He blinked and looked away. "So... when should we leave?" He asked trying to change the subject and avoid spending another night on the horrible uncombable couch.

"Friday is when Bre said we have to be there." "So we only have a few days left?" Zim asked a bit astonished from the sudden plans. "I guess so." I spoke. He sighed placing his hand on his head. "Fine..." He groaned. I smirked realizing something. "Do you even own a swim suit?" I asked. "No. Zim has no desire to be inside water playing anytime soon." he retorted.

"Well, I might. I need to get a swim suit." Zim looked at me. "Does Bre?" "I dunno. Probably. What do you think she should get?" I asked. "Her invader uniform." He seriously responded. "You're kidding right?" I asked. "No. Especially with Rider there." "She has to wear a swim suit." "She's not swimming." "Why not? She's prone to it." "Zim isn't though. She's a hugger, what if she wants to hug Zim after she swam?" He asked getting defensive. "Fine whatever. I'll just go shopping with her and Tak. Tak might have a better opinion on what her daughter should wear to a beach." I remarked.

**Rider's POV**

It was pitch black outside. Two days have gone by. Only a few more days till vacation with Bre. I smirked at the thought. I don't know how she'll respond to my secret though. My thoughts were interrupted when a knock pounded on my window. I looked at it seeing Bre outside of it hanging to a tree. My eyes widened shocked. I quickly opened the window. "What the heck? BRE! Don't do that! That's dangerous!" I snapped whispering.

She rolled her eyes. "Than help me in!" She snapped back. I did so and she landed on her butt on the wooden floor. "Ow... hey. I got some bad news." I felt my heart sink. Great. Everyone loves hearing that. "What?" I asked.

She stood up looking me in the eyes. "I think Zim knows." my body went numb. "Y... you're kidding... right?" I asked. She shook her head no. "I wish I was... he's been asking me about me and you a lot lately." I looked away feeling a tinge of guilt. "Don't be worried. He'd find out eventually." "But not on vacation! Do you know how awkward it will be between me and him." "You mean how awkward it would be for you? Zim doesn't do awkward. Anger, pride, and wrath: the only emotions i've seen him show to other people." She commented. She stared at me.

"Tomorrow is the last day of skool." I said. She nodded. "nervous?" I asked. She shook her head. "It's our last year being in skool." She said. I nodded. "After tomorrow we are adults." I laughed. She shrugged. "You are. I don't turn 18 for another month." I sighed at her depressed words. "It's fine." I comforted. "Sure it is." She spat.

"So... now what?" She asked. "I dunno. You came here." "huh... I guess I did. See ya tomorrow than." She awkwardly dismissed. "Yeah... later." I waved walking to my bed. I watched her climb back out the window and fall off the tree. I looked out seeing her on the ground rub her head. I think she murmured some words in Irken before she walked away.

**Bre's POV**

Ryan... Ryan... great. I groaned rubbing my neck. "It's been HIM this whole time..." I sighed. Why did this depress me? Did I expect some great guy who like aliens? Wow, I got some high standards. I snuck back into my room from the window. I turned to face my bed, only to bump into Zim's chest. Fear devoured me. "Where were you?" He asked. "...Out..." I bluntly answered. He glared at me and walked to the window. "You've been going 'out' a lot recently. Maybe you should take a break." he spat pressing a button on my window locking it and prohibiting anything or one to leave.

"Past curfew. Sleep." He ordered. I rolled my eyes groaning and jumped into my bed. I grumbled Irken curse words at him. I than felt something press down next to me. I looked up to see Zim sit on the edge of my bed. He patted where my hip was. He looked at me with a sly daze of sadness. "Tomorrow..." he breathed under his breath.

"You grew up too fast." he spat smirking. I smiled softly. "You're still a smeet." He said under his breath. He bent down and kissed my forehead. My antennae leaned against the back of my head. He got up and left the room. I burrowed into the mattress trying to put myself to sleep. Anxiety was hitting me hard. Why was I so nervous about my last day of skool?

Maybe because of the reality that I was becoming...

an adult?

**ZIM'S POV**

"SAYYYY CHEEEESE!" I flinched as Gir pressed the button taking a picture of Bre and Rider with their diplomas. The flash was extremely bright... dumb human worm technology.

"So, Bre. What are you doing la-" I glared and stepped in front of Bre cutting off Rider's sentence. "later." he finished. "She is preparing for her vacation." I answered for her. I heard her sigh and she shoved me aside. "Yeah, I'm getting ready for vacation. I still have to get ready for Prom too." "Prom?" I asked. She nodded. "Rider here agreed to go with me." She replied. "NO! Y-your skool years are over!" I Shouted getting a few stares from people. "Yeah, but because of the cancellations and extra curricular activities we had it moved to a month in summer vacation." She said.

"Great, More time to spend with the Rider boy." I grumbled. Bre shot me a dirty look and elbowed me. "UGH!" I coughed as her bony elbow rammed into my thorax. "Okay, no more time for socializing, you need to get your bags ready for this torturous trip." I spat. She rolled her eyes. "Well, guess I'll see ya tomorrow." She said to Rider. He nodded. "Till than I guess." he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck while putting his other hand in his pocket.

I rolled my eyes and groaned finding his pathetic act, well, pathetic. ZIM WAS MORE SMOOTH THAN THIS EARTH SCUM! Bre smiled at him and waved. "Hey, where is mom?" She asked me as we walked toward Gaz's car.

"She had to assist the Dib with work. She said she would make up for the time over the trip." I answered. "Oh." She responded. Gaz looked at us from the driver's seat. She rolled the window down. "Hurry up you guys! My tolerance for theese people is dissolving very fast." She growled. I felt her dark glare direct at me as if I was the one purposely making us stick around the humans.

"Gaz dear, calm yourself!" I eased as I got into the seat beside the driver's seat. Bre jumped in the backseat. "Let's just go. I don't feel so good." Gaz groaned. I looked at her. "What is it?" I asked a bit uneasy. "Nothing. Just... cramps." She said looking in the rear view mirror. I looked back to see Bre looking at it too, as if they were looking at each other and speaking with stares.

"Gaz. Something is troubling you." I spoke. She looked at me. "You're only fooling yourself Zim. I'm fine." "Are you sure?" I asked knowing she wasn't. "Yeah. I'm fine." She spat. I rose a brow and looked away keeping this in mind.

**BRE'S POV**

The next morning wasn't so grand. I woke up to the bright sun, ate waffles, did my morning routine, and put my bags in the back of Gaz's car. I ran back into my room putting my swim suit on that Gaz and Mom bought me.

I walked out of my room. "OKAY! I'm ready!" Zim looked at me. His expressionless face dropped to a glare. "No." "What?" I asked. "There is no way you are wearing that revealing two piece swim suit." He spat. "It's not revealing!" I debated. Gaz walked out of her room in a bikini colored purple. "Gaz looks ready!" Zim said smiling. I glared at him. "Of course..." I sighed feeling the unfair advantage.

"It's different. Gaz and I are mates. You are a young teenage woman who is single." I almost chuckled at that. "What? Is there something you'd like to confess?" Zim asked questioning my resisted but obvious struggle to keep in a laugh. I swallowed it down and shook my head no. "Good. The Rider boy is meeting us at Dib's home correct?" Zim asked as we walked out of the home. I nodded. "Yeah. He said he's ready." I said thinking back to the text he sent me earlier.

"Good. I hate tardy people." Zim scoffed. "You honestly have no place to talk Zim." Gaz remarked. "Excuse me?" Zim asked offended. We all got in the car. Gir was sitting on my head nuzzling in my wig. "You're excused." "I didn't mean that Gaz. I mean, why do you say that?" He snapped. "Because, you ARE always late." "Thats a lie." He debated as Gaz pulled out of the driveway.

"Name one time I've been late Gazelene. ONE TIME!" Zim shouted. She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Forget I said anything if you're just gonna act like a baby." "I'M NOT ACTING LIKE A BABY!" Zim roared. I slammed my hands to where the start of my antennae and glared at Zim's annoying whines.

"Zim..." "HONESTLY GAZ! WHEN?! TELL ME!" "Zim." "FOR IRK'S SAKE GAZELENE TELL ME ONE TIME! **ONE TIME!**" "**ZIM!"** Gaz screamed slamming her foot on the brake and pounding her hand on the horn. The sudden stop jolted us all forward, except me. I was unbuckled and smacked my face into the back of Zim's seat and land on the floor.

This trip will be very interesting...

***NYEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! REVIEW!

~The lady bowed with a warm smile. She held out her hand showing us the giant area reserved for us. Zim walked past her still upset. "Have a nice day!" The lady said cheerfully. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Zim shouted kicking sand in her direction. I sighed rubbing my temples. It's going to take a lot to resist to put a pillow over his face the first night...~

teehee

TILL THAN MY MOHITOS!


	19. son of a beach

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know: I have an instagram! Yay! reach me at bremo33, I am always posting OC and Invader Zim doodles. I am also posting the chapters of the comic to IZ ECT on there. ENJOY THE STORY!

**BRE'S POV**

I listened to the 'adults' complain and yell at each other from the vent which allowed me to hear their argument taking place in the kitchen. I sighed as I sat on the ground of the bathroom. I held an ice pack to my head where it was hit during Gaz's reckless driving.

I heard a knock on the door, I groaned and waved. "Come in..." I moaned. Rider walked in the bathroom with his bags. "Ready to go?" He asked. I glared. "No. Not. At all." I snapped. He sighed. "How's your head?" He asked. "Crappy." I retorted. He smirked. "Come on, let's go get this junk in the car." He suggested patting my back.

The ride there was extremely awful, Zim and Dib yelled at each other the whole time while Ryan drove. We finally reached the beach though. When Ryan pulled up into the parking lot, we saw the tons of people crowding the shore. I groaned. "Greaaat..." Zim was in a bad mood now thanks to Dib. We saw the lady who was supposed to be giving instructions to the beach comers. "Hey, we have reservations for some beach house." Gaz said. The woman rose a brow to her. "May I see the ticket of permit?" she asked with a smile while holding her hand out.

Tak handed the woman the yellow piece of paper with the info and permission. She nodded and smiled. "Right this way." She spoke in a soft and gentle tone. We followed her across the beach. "Hey, Gaz, I say we ditch the humans an-" Before Zim could finish his sentence, a Frisbee struck him in the hip. Zim groaned holding his now bruised side. He glared at the teen boy waiting for him to throw it back.

Zim snarled and threw it back with great force hitting the kid in the mouth. There was blood and possibly missing teeth, but we ignored it and continued following the guide. She than walked us up to a big beach house. Me and Rider gasped at the breath taking sight. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on. We got a lot of crap to dump in this temporary house, so I suggest we move it fast." Zim demanded. I groaned as we all followed him inside. Everyone, save Zim, was gawking in awe at the home.

"For a human home, this place is rather large." Tak commented. Zim scoffed. "The armada is bigger..." he retorted crossing his arms. Gaz shot daggers at him with her promising yet terrifying eyes. It was than I recognized something, "Gaz. Can I speak with you?" I asked. She looked at me suspiciously and slowly nodded. She followed me to the back deck. I closed the sliding doors assuring no eavesdroppers were butting in.

I looked at her seriously. "Gaz, have you noticed your strange weight habits?" I asked. She examined her body in her bikini. "A little I guess." She answered. "You have been putting on some weight, but you have recently lost it..." I commented. "What do you think is up?" She asked curious. I shrugged. I slowly placed my hand on her stomach. Her skin was cold, but little patches warmed up from a thump of a smeet kicking.

I smirked. "Well, he's fine, so that theory doesn't fit." "Than what does?" She asked. I looked at her painfully. "Gaz. I really wish you had told Zim the truth from the start, because what I'm about to tell you might put us in a rut." "What?" She asked a bit more on guard. I sighed.

"Gaz. I know very well that a human female is supposed to gain weight when she is with a child, but Irken females don't work that way. In child development, the mother is in sync with the smeet she is having because the smeet is placed in a tube, not their womb. Because of the different races, it is possible you are growing the development habits from both races." "So? I lost some pounds. That's good." "No Gaz. It's not. That means that you are more close to having the smeet. That is a SMEET inside you, not a baby. It is the first Irken embryo to be born from a womb. Gaz, I won't know how to help you when you have this baby. Now that I know it's to be born sooner we're doomed!" I warned.

"Well, what's so troublesome? I would either have the baby cut out or have a natural labor." She replied. "No Gaz. The benefit is NOT about the smeet's birth. It's about YOUR well being and recovery. Like I said earlier, there has never been a smeet born of a womb. Who knows what damage it could do to you." I remarked. She looked away for a second. "How have the aches been?" I asked. She was silent.

"They get more painful each time." She answered finally. "Gaz, you need to tell Zim!" "I can't yet!" She snapped back. "This smeet is going to be born any day! If you don't get the right help this smeet will be the death of you!" I shouted.

**DIB'S POV**

"Are we all ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded, except Zim. He was fuming. I rolled my eyes. "Well, let's go!" I said smiling. We all walked out of the beach house and walked to the beach. There were only a few people near us, other than that the whole beach occupants were farther down the shore. "So! Who wants to swim first?!" I asked smiling. Bre and Rider jumped up laughing. "Ryan you coming?" I asked. He shook his head no.

He was sitting under a beach umbrella while sitting on a towel. His sunglasses were black preventing me from seeing his eyes. He wore black swim trunks that made him look a bit more pale than his regular fair skin.

"I don't swim." he commented. I shrugged. "Your loss." I said. I ran into the water with Bre and Rider. Bre had a ducky floaty on. She called him Roberto and acted as if he was a real person. Rider was doing his own thing swimming, I was just relaxing in the water. I looked at the shore seeing Tak. She was wearing sunscreen and sat on her towel watching us, more likely Bre.

Her swimsuit was a purple tankini. She had her hair back in a ponytail making her eyes more noticable from where I was. I smiled softly at her. "HEY! WATCH IT!" Ryan shouted suddenly on edge. I rose a brow at his strange behavior. I than caught ear of the rumbling sound. I turned to see a giant wave crashing in. I squeezed my eyes shut as the wave came down on me hard. When the wave eased into apart of the water's soft drift, I let my guard down. Bre's wig was flat against her face.

She was still in her ducky floaty. I gave her a disapproving look. A 17 year old girl swimming with a floaty... tsk tsk. She removed the bangs that covered her eyes. She looked at us blinking. A big cheeky grin covered her face. "THAT WAS AWESOME! DO IT AGAIN!" She cheered. I smirked at her. Moments like this made me question her genes relative of Tak's.

I looked at the shore again seeing Zim glaring at us. He was on edge the whole time. He did have a point though. At the house he explained for us to watch Bre's reckless behavior, we didn't know her weakness yet and being so far from the base was a big disadvantage. I than heard Rider scream. I looked at him with fear. I ran in the water to him. "WHAT?" I asked panicked. "Uh erm... nothing..." he whimpered trying to sound masculine. Bre kicked the water making her get closer to us. "Hm? Oooo! A jellyfish!" She said smiling. "WAHH!" Rider screamed plummeting under water.

I blinked at his strange actions. "Uh... Rider? Are you afraid of Jelly fish?" I asked. He shout out of the water with his hair flat against his face covering his eyes. "NO! I AM AFRAID OF NOTHING! HAHAHA WHERE DO YOU THINK THAT? HAHA! LOOK SAND!" he said rather quickly and vanished into the water avoiding my questions. I sighed. "I think I'm gonna get out." I said. Bre frowned. "Awe! but it's so nice!" She whined.

"I know, but I'm starting to get kinda hungry." I said. Bre kicked at the water coming to me. "Hey, Dib?" "Yeah?" She stretched up her arm and flicked the scythed piece of hair that was dangling between my eyes onto my head. "It was bugging me." She said smiling. I chuckled at her. I turned and left the water. "Bre, get out. Put some sunscreen on before you burn!" Tak ordered. Zim was quiet the whole time. Bre obeyed her mother and headed for the group.

Rider tagged along behind her. Bre sat in front of Tak as Tak rubbed the lotion on her back. "hey..." Zim noted walking up to us. He stared at Bre. "What?" She asked. Zim just stared at her. "Never mind. I thought I saw something." He sighed walking back over next to Gaz.

Bre looked at him for a second, than looked back at the ocean. "Okay. All good." Tak said patting her back. "Wait about ten minutes before getting in though." She warned. "Okay!" Bre said standing up stretching. Ryan was staring at something I couldn't quiet figure out. "What are you looking at?" I asked. He looked at me. "Trying to see what Zim saw." he said.

"Yeah, Hey Zim, what DID you think you saw?" I asked. "Hmph, it was just my imagination and nothing more." He spat crossing his arms. "Really." Tak snapped. "It seemed as if it involved my daughter. Explain what it is or I'll rip you to shreds and call off the deal." Tak ordered. "Seems harsh." Gaz replied. "What deal?" Ryan asked. "Tak and Zim made a deal that Bre can stay on earth with Zim as long as Zim kept good care of her." I answered. "Oh." he replied.

**ZIM'S POV**

It was night. Was... was I really hallucinating? Was it... really there? I sighed as I rested my head against the mirror. I looked down at my red swim trunks with the Irken symbol on it. I heard the shower in the bathroom turn off. I looked up in the mirror to see Gaz walk out in a towel. I looked at her. "Hey Zim." "Yes Gaz dear?" I asked. She started getting changed while she spoke to me. "You said you saw something when you looked at Bre. What was it?" She asked. I looked away. When Gaz had undergarments on and a t-shirt she walked up to me. "Spill it." she ordered.

I sighed. She glared and smacked my chest. I flinched. "OW! GAZ!" "SPEAK!" She snapped. I rubbed my soar skin due to the fresh smack. "It looked as if the salt water chemical was changing her eye color." I answered. "Hm? What's so bad about that?" "If I was right, than salt water can burn off her disguise." I remarked. She sighed. "You were probably just seeing things." "But Gaz that's not all. Water may not affect her skin, but her eyes." "And?" "If I'm Right Gaz... Water could make Bre go blind." Gaz blinked at me. "We found her weakness." She said. "Something tells me there is more than just that one..."

**CLIFFHANGER!

~Okay. I can do this. I have ran plenty of times through the house naked. This... this is just a beach. Pretend no one is here. It should be simple right? I peeked around the corner seeing the swim trunks on the surf board. "Gotcha." I looked both ways as if I was crossing a street. When I felt it was clear, I ran for the item. I was almost there, when I heard a woman shout, "STREAKER!"~

WHO COULD IT BEEEEEEEEEE?!

remember, make fanart, instagram me, review, and make a trailer.

TILL THAN MY MOHITOS!


	20. strip teased

Hey guys sorry for the late update my computer crashed….. T.T yay. NOW! Onto da chapter!

**BRE'S POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to seeing the ceiling. I looked over seeing Rider fast out. I sat up and looked at the door. I slowly walked down the hall. I peeked in Tak and Dib's room. Asleep. I slowly made my way to Zim and Gaz's room. I peeked in seeing them both asleep. This came as a shock to me. Zim never slept. He always stayed up working.

I sighed and walked to the front door. I opened It and slowly closed it trying to make no noise. When I was sure I was in the clear. I pulled the flashlight out from my little bag and tried flipping the switch. The light refused to turn on. Frustration grew in my mind and I began pounding the flashlight HARD against my palm. Eventually the light blinked on. I smirked and walked into the part of the beach with a ton of palm trees and other stuff.

This area made me think of a jungle. I snickered. I ran the light across the terrain as I walked. I came across a rock. I looked around checking if I was being followed. I swiftly turned my head both ways and then sat on the rock.

I searched my purse looking for a certain object. I finally found it and pulled it out. I pulled out my transmitter and tried to connect to a signal. It beeped. I groaned. Great. Just great.

I held it up in the air hearing the beep repeat, repeat, repeat… FINALLY it stopped. I brought the device to eye sight seeing the screen read, 'Connection reached.' I sat on the ground. When I felt a bit unbalance I looked around me than realizing I was on a cliff. I scooted back away from the edge not wanting to fall off. It's not falling off those things. I pressed certain buttons and slid different locks. Eventually I got to where I wanted. Pak History.

I entered in Purple's code, which I remembered since I was a smeet. The device beeped and showed me a list of every Irken alive along with their Pak code. I started playing with the end of my antennae. I scrolled down the list keeping an eye on the watch keeping time in mind. Zim never sleeps, but when he does, he wakes up early.

I finally found his name, 'Zim, DEFECT, 122, PAK: 73840082'. I pressed it and it read me a ton of numbers and codes. I clicked history log. It came up showing EVERYTHING he's done. I flipped through each one trying to find 'exiled to earth'. Right before I found it, I also came across something very interesting.

I read it: 'Battled with Finn'. I froze. Wait. What? I clicked it and it showed images and everything. Except it was when they were about 13. They were in a tournament. I tried to find out who won, and I saw it. Winner: Tagged- Zim.

I felt my spooch stoop. He… he won? HE WON! He could defeat Finn! My spooch flooded with joy. I wasn't going to die. I sighed in relief. I shook my head and saved the one file. I than found 'Exiled to earth'. I smirked. This was for Gaz and Zim. I was about to press it, when It beeped. Oh no.

My eyes widened. "No.. no No NO NO!" I panicked. I held it back in the air fast walking forward. "CONNECT! CONNECT!" I screamed. Tears formed in my eyes. Zim would be killed if I didn't do this! PLEASE! Once the beeping stopped, I sighed in relief. I brought it back to eye level. I clicked it. Two options came up, 'REMOVE' and 'FORWARD'. I pressed delete smiling peacefully. But when the loading bar came up, the worst happened. "Bre? BRE!" I jumped and turned. The sweat in my palms made the transmitter slip from my hands.

I turned to see Zim glaring at me. "What are you doing over here?!" He shouted. I snapped. My mind, my sanity, snapped. Tears poured from my eyes as my lips twitched. I snarled. "DANGIT ZIM!" I roared. I ran to the edge seeing the device falling. I looked back at Zim. "Bre come here." He ordered. I ran faster and dove off the edge.

"BRE!" Zim shouted. I grabbed the device smiling. But reality hit me when My back collided with the rocks that peeked out of the water.

Once the rocks touched my back, thousands of bolts of electricity shocked into me knocking me out.

*zims pov*

BRE! I jumped off the cliff and stabbed my PaK legs into the wall of dirt. I looked at the shore line seeing a destroyed Irken hand held device crushed against the rocks and bre laying on top of what i made out to be a bed of shore rocks.

The thought of her enduring that pain made a sense of protection, fear, worry, and love run over me.

I landed on my feet and ran to bre. I grabbed her hand hoping for movement. She was limp. My Spooch wrung. I could feel every inch of pain she felt in my Spooch.

I shook her shoulders hoping for a response. I was only given the same one: eyes shut, lips parted, and lifeless motions.

I stared at her waiting for a reply... I got one. But not a good one. A smirk planted across her lips. Her eyes opened to be dull, she sat up glaring at me. "Subject zim had failed termination."

My eyes widened. "W-what?! But your PaK-" "subject bre has no PaK, but because of the long with drawl will now result in after shocks." She grabbed my throat choking me. I grabbed her wrist and covered her mouth.

She squirmed and tried to fight back but gave up. Eventually she twitched and woke up from the after shock. Her sapphire eyes dazed around in confusion.

Her conditions were mild for someone who fell off a cliff and landed on bedrock. She was shaking and scared. I picked her up and carried her back to the beach house. "You passes out when you hit the water... You... You're fine..." I lied.

**Ryan's POV**

"RYAN GET UP!" I jumped grabbing the bat next to my bed and swung it at the intruder. My defense levels lowered after I watched the bat whack Dib in the head making him hit the ground.

I jumped out of bed and ran to Dib. "Don't scare me like that bro! Ugh, my god. What's the freaking deal?" I asked rather snappish.

Dib sat up rubbing his head giving Me a dirty look for the attack. "WELL! I WAS going to let you know about tonight's plans... But OBVIOUSLY YOU WANT TO BE ALONE!" Dib snapped. I crossed my arms rolling my eyes.

"What plans?" I asked walking to my closet grabbing some clothes. "We found a beach party that serves FRIKIN AMAZING drinks. Me, u, tak, gaz, and zim are going up." He said smirking. I shook my head no. "I don't drink." "Gaz doesn't either. She used to just have a partial glass of wine every now and than but she cut back for some reason." He said.

I shrugged. I put a shirt on and slipped swim trunks on. "You goin swimming?" He asked. "Nah, imma head up to the beach and just relax a bit."

Dib nodded as I took my leave. When I found a place in the sand, I tossed a towel down and sat on it working on my research for Finn and how to build weapons for safety reasons.

It was than I was struck upside the head with a blow up beach ball. I turned to see a girl running up to me. Guilt was covering her face. "IM SO SORRY!" She whined. I shrugged. "It's fine." I noted.

She blushed and hugged the beach ball she retrieved. She was wearing a black bikini and she had long curly black hair, her eyes were orangish brown like autumn.

She had a bright smile though. She was really pretty, yet also very familiar.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asked. I shrugged. "Sure I guess." She sat down next to me watching me work. "That's neat. Who's flinn?" She asked. I slammed my laptop shut after hearing her. I turned and looked to her.

"No one." I said. She looked shocked. "Okay. Sorry for asking..." She apologized. She stood up stretching and looked at me. "Have you swam yet?" I asked trying to make conversation.

She shook her head no. "I can't swim." She said blushing. I shrugged trying to make her comfortable. "It's fine. My little sister is 17 and can't swim without her rubber ducky." I lied. I guess bre wouldn't mind that cover I have her.

She flinched. "You have a sister?" She asked scared. I nodded curious. "Is that bad?" "What does she look like." She asked quickly.

I rose a brow. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, figured for her age, and really out there." "Oh, she sounds perfect." "Perfect?" I asked. I've never heard an Irken be called perfect.

She smirked looking away. "Sounds like the ideal image of a girl that other girls want." "I dunno. She's my sister, I can't see her like that." I responded. She sat down again. The silence grew between us. Who was she?

**dibs pov**

I walked to the beach with the others seeing Ryan sitting working... With a hot girl. WHAT?! I felt a soft hand grip my shoulder slyly. Chills raced up my spine and I turned to see tak.

A glare was on her face. "You only look at me like that. I see you do that again..." She rammed her knee into my groin making me hit the ground whining and groaning in pain.

She kept walking with a swagger to her walk. She look back at me. The sun hit every curve on her. Her purple bikini made her blue hair look purple.

I smirked and walked to her limply. Zim walked next to bre, rider, and gaz. When we were setting stuff up, I heard giggling and snickering from the others. I turned to look at bre. "What?" I asked. She giggled.

"Um... Pffftttt HAHAHAHA!" "WHAT?" "The sunblock got on ur swim trunks..." "So?" She snickered. I caught on to why it was funny. I blushed covering my face. "Zim your sister is a pervert." I complained grabbing my towel and going into the changing room that was near the line that divided us from everyone else.

I took off my trunks and tossed it on the ground. I looked around for napkins or something, it was than I heard sand crunch. I looked at where I tossed the swim trunks, well... where I DID set them.

"Oh nonono!" I panicked. I WAS IN A PUBLIC SPACE NAKED! I poked my head around the doors, the beach wasnt as crowded as i expected. There was a ton of surf boards, when I thought I spotted the swim trunks, a kid ran to the boards making me cover in the little room.

Okay. I can do this. I have ran plenty of times through the house naked. This... this is just a beach. Pretend no one is here. It should be simple right? I peeked around the corner seeing the swim trunks on the surf board. "Gotcha." I looked both ways as if I was crossing a street. When I felt it was clear, I ran for the item. I was almost there, when I heard a woman shout, "STREAKER!"

CRAPPPPPPPP! I ran hard and to the beach house. I snatched the swim trunks and tried to put them on before reaching the others. "Dib?" I heard Ryan say looking at me.

The group looked at me and their faces went in shock. "PUT SOME PANTS ON!" Bre shouted. Everyone gagged as I got the shorts on. I sighed in relief. I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I turned to see a man in life guard wear glaring at me.

I noticed how he was young and handsome. And by the look I noticed bre gave, he was also a possible new love interest for the her.

But that was the least of my concerns when I heard him say in a stern voice, "You have until 4:30 to be off my beach."

*BAM GUYS I DID IT! Sorry, I won't give a paragraph because I'm even stoked about the next chapter. Here is a hint though as to what is in the next chapter:

~I know you want me

I made it obvious that I want you too

So put it on me

Let's remove the space between me and you

Now rock your body

Damn I like the way that you move

So give it to me, oh, oooohh...

Cause I already know what you wanna do

Here's the situation

Been to every nation

Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do

You know my motivation

Given my reputation

Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm loving you

Oh, you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh, you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh, you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh, you know~

BAM! REVIEW! TILL THAN MOHITOS!**

~BreMo~


	21. Chapter 21

HAY GUYS sorry for the LAAAAAAAAAAte update. HERE WE GOOOO!

**Zims POV**

Dib shoved the last of his clothes into his suit case while mumbling stupid and useless earthling swears. He aggressively yanked the zipper to close the suit case and threw it on the ground. He sat on his bed and ran his fingers through the giant scythe piece of hair that stood erect on his head.

I smirked and let out a light chuckle snapping his attention to the AMAZING and STUNNING Irken leaning against his door frame. If you didn't figure it out by now, the Irken is me. I walked into his room and crossed my arms looking at the suit case discarded on the ground. "Dib worm, what is with the rash behavior?" I asked half hearted. I could care less about the Dib and his whereabouts but Zim is bored and Zim deserves attention.

Dib looked up to me and rolled his eyes. "Go away Zim, i'm not in the mood..." he drifted. "Dib human. Zim is curious as to why leaving is such a bother?" I asked already knowing the answer. He glared at me. "Once I get back to the house I'm off vacation and have to start up work again. And I was set up! Some one had to have wanted me gone to make me run across the beach butt naked." He complained. He looked at the ground, his eyes shot around the floor as if he was watching a cricket hop from place to place. He stopped and looked at me with shock yet fear in his face and eyes.

"Zim what if Finn knows we're at the beach?" He asked. I rose (where one would be) a brow. "eh? Finn? He's smart, but he wouldn't have known we were here unless someone told him so. And none of us would have ratted out our whereabouts unless Finn has someone playing catfish." I noted. "Think about it Zim. What if getting me off the beach is apart of a plan he has? What if he IS on the beach but in disguise? We've never seen his human form, only Bre has." "And don't you think she would've spotted him by now?" I asked. He sighed. "Maybe you're right..." He paused. "Wait... he controlled Keef the one day right?" I asked. He nodded. "Than who knows who else he could be controlling. What if he has someone on his side who can disguise too?" The Dib made a point.

The more the reality hit that our hide out wasn't such a hiding spot anymore made me ill. And enraged. "Dib. Maybe there IS a way for you to stay on the beach..." "Zim, they would recognize me and boot me off the first chance they get." "Or we could beat Finn at his own game..." "What do you mean?" "Finn possibly has tabs on us and knows each one of our appearances and personalities." "And?" "What if he IS here but just incognito? We could just do the same with you." "Again Zim, that will be hard. WE DONT KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE!" "Except for Bre, I know I know. But Me and Tak have seen him out of disguise too."

"So how do we get him out of disguise? And what does disguising me have to do with this?" He asked. I groaned. "Okay, a smeet can understand this." I complained and explained the plan to him.

**Ryan's POV**

I watched as everyone hurried to get dressed and ready for the beach party thing or whatever. I remained in my room jotting down some data and work stuff. Bre and Rider were off at the beach. Dib left hours ago. I looked up from my work to see Gaz standing in front of my bed. I took off my glasses to look at her. She was wearing a short purple dress and had on black pumps. She looked nice, her curled hair and makeup really made her look older. She crossed her thin arms and gave me her unintentional glare. "We are leaving. You know what the rule is?" She asked. I nodded. "Keep an eye on Rider and Bre, Limit Bre's time in the water, avoid contact from any strangers that look suspicious and contact you guys if I spot him." She nodded at my quoting. "Good. You know the plan right?" I nodded. She smirked and closed my door walking out.

I stretched and continued working. I looked out the window to see Rider and Bre on the shore sitting and talking. They really were a cute couple. I know they were hiding it from the others, but I caught on pretty fast to the relationship those two have. I'm sure the really smart ones have too. I was sending in the last of my files when I got a call from an unknown number. I looked back out the window watching Bre and Rider cautiosly as I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hey, Dib. I was won- wait. Is this the wrong number?" "No. I'm on Dib's phone. Who is this?" I asked. "Dez. Who is this?" "Ryan." "Ryan? Why are you on Dib's phone?" "Agent PsychoChiken. I'm currently on abroad mission for Agent Mothman" "Oh. Well. Can you leave a message for Dib?" "Sure." I opened a text document on my computer and typed what he said: "Say that Dez is coming to town again and is going to give him a visit. And thats it! Thanks!" And with that he hung up.

I looked back out the window to check on the two, but they were gone. My heart dropped and I ran out of the house.

**Bre's POV**

Rider had led me to a deserted part of the beach with nothing but palm trees, ocean, and sand. I watched him put his phone on this small device that made the music it played louder. "Since Prom is coming up. I thought we could practice danging." "Rider I'm fine with slow dancing it's not that hard." "I said nothing about slow dancing." He smirked as he pressed play.

He held his hand out to me and smiled. "You ready?" He asked. I smiled and took his hand. "More than ever." he pulled me close as the music played:

~I know you want me

I made it obvious that I want you too

So put it on me

Let's remove the space between me and you

Now rock your body

Damn I like the way that you move

So give it to me, oh, oooohh...

Cause I already know what you wanna do

Here's the situation

Been to every nation

Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do

You know my motivation

Given my reputation

Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude~

**Tak's POV**

The song that played was really kinda suggestive. Kinda strange too. I kept getting stares due to the short blue dress I wore that had no straps, purple heels, and my hair was straightened. Many people tried a pass at me, but none succeeded. The song playing continued to pulse in my ear drums.

~But tonight I'm loving you

Oh, you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh, you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh, you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh, you know~

I danced like everyone else. Gaz sat at a table watching Zim yell at the humans for bumping into him. I looked at where the entrance of the place was seeing exactly who I wanted. He had more squared glasses, his sctythe piece was trimmed to a poof like Zims but still stood a bit more erect, his hair wasnt shaved and was actual hair covering his head and he had earings race up his ear.

He walked up to me smirking. "Well well well. Dib cleaned up just fine!" I teased. "Shush, no one noticed yet." He spoke taking a shot from the bar and drinking it in a second. "So, have you found any leads?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Nothin." Dib searched around and stopped. He gripped my arm and pointed to a guy. "That guy." "What about him?" "He looks... off." "What threw you off the mohawk? You used to have some outrageous hair too Dib." "No not the hair! Look! All he's doing is keeping an eye on Zim and Gaz." As if on cue he shot his stares to us. A smirk came on his face as he walked toward us.

"Distract him. I'll report this to Zim." He said walking off. As if he heard, the guy came up to me and smiled. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but notice that such a beautiful woman as yourself wasn't dancing with anyone." He said with charm. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry i'm reserved." "Clearly for me." He said taking my hand and walking me to the dance floor.

**Rider's POV**

Bre and I were practically tranced by the tango like tango like dancing we did. We moved fast and smooth with the song.

~You're so damn pretty

If I had a type then baby it would be you

I know you're ready

If I never lied then baby you'd be the truth

Here's the situation

Been to every nation

Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do

You know my motivation

Given my reputation

Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude~

**Tak's POV**

He danced with me to the song making me wish this was the fastest song in the world. He looked at me smirking. "So, got any friends here?" He asked. "Yes. My sister and brother." I lied. "and you?" I asked. "Sister. Shes just hanging out on the beach looking for her friend." "I see." I answered. "Got any kids?" I looked at him cautiously. "Why?" "I.. was just wondering. Maybe your daughter was who my sister is looking for." He laughed. My spooch stopped. "I never mentioned my daughter..." He stopped and gave me a serious look.

This was Finn. I was screwed. I needed to get out of there NOW. "Well! This was nice but I really must be going-" He grabbed my arm and pulled me back making me dance with him. "The song. Isn't done yet." he growled. "It is for me." I argued. We shoved and lightly fought avoiding attention from the other people.

~But tonight I'm loving you

Oh, you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh, you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh, you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh, you know

LUDA...

Tonight I'm gonna do

Everything that I want with you

Everythin' that you need

Everything that you want

I wanna honey

I wanna stunt with you

From the window

To the wall

Gonna give you, my all~

I finally got away from him. I sighed and grabbed a drink running to Zim. I drank the shot I grabbed quickly and froze. "That. Was very stupid of you Tak." I heard his voice vibrate in my ear.

~Winter n summertime

When I get you on the springs

I'mma make you fall~

and as if on cue. When the song said fall, I passed out into Finn's arms. And Never reached Zim. Finn had someone else on his side. And she is also looking for Bre.

**Bre's POV**

~You got that body

That make me wanna get up on the floor

Just to see you dance

And I love the way you shake that ass

Turn around and let me see them pants

You stuck with me

I'm stuck with you

Let's find something to do

(Please) excuse me

I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm loving you

Oh, you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh, you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh, you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh, you know

That tonight I'm loving you

That tonight I'm loving you

Yeah ~

I laughed as the song ended and Rider held me in a dip. He smiled looking at me. "What." I asked with a straight face. He shook his head. "Nothing.." he smirked. He quickly kissed me and stood me back up.

We heard rustling in the bushes and alarmed us. I quickly turned to see Ryan. I sighed. "Okay, do NOT run off on me like that EVER again." he snapped. He was slightly out of breath and looked a bit tired. "You okay Ryan?" I asked. He shook his head no. "just... ugh. Lets get back." He said. Rider grabbed his music player stuff and walked with us to the beach house.

**Ryan's POV**

I was walking with the others when I heard a familiar voice. "Ryan!" I looked to the side to see the girl from the beach earlier smiling and waving. She was still in her bikini. She ran to me laughing. "Hey! I was just going on a walk and spotted you! Is this your sister?" she asked. I looked at bre. "Yeah." I lied. I froze when I noticed something. Bre was frozen. Terror was possessing her expression. She glared. "What?" I asked. I slowly ran my hand to my back pocket pulling out my knife. The girl glared at Bre. "Old friends..." She drifted. "NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST!" Bre roared.

"What?! What is going on..." I asked. I became more defensive of the current situation. I looked at the girl. But she caught me off guard. She shoved a knife into my stomach. I froze and looked up at her. She smirked deviously at me. Bre tackled her and started rolling around attacking her. My vision started to blur as Rider ran to me trying to help me while Bre handled the one girl. All I heard was bre scream ares? What... whats ares?

Everything went numb before I blacked out.

FEW! long time no see my friends... **pets cat** I've been waiting... OuO Hee hee CHAPTER PARAGRAPH THINGY NAOW!

~I looked up in time to see his hand strike me across my face. I spit blood out onto the floor and glared at him. He smirked. "You're as weak as she is.." he spat. "what do you want with me..." "Information. You have some that I'm sure would come necessary. Besides you and the Membrane child are mates correct? You should know of project R.A.G." "What about it?" "Give me everything you know. Or..." I heard contraptions and metals move against each other and looked to the source of the sound to see Dib with a knife held to his throat. "He dies. Speak. Now." My Spooch pulsed irregularly as the decision was becoming very hard to make.~

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OuO OH NOES RYAN WASH SHTABBEHD. OnO Das no fun... REVIEW

TILL THAN MY MOTHITOS. I STILL WANT A TRAILER.


End file.
